The Dragons
by Treska SilverFlame
Summary: Yugi's friends and family have abondoned him. Upset he runs away, hoping to leave everything behind. But when he meets a new (very bizarre) group of friends Yugi finds himself in a new adventure. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

The bright April sun bathed the streets in a soft white light. People walked briskly down sidewalks, enjoying the warmth after so many months of bitter cold. Friendly chatter and easy laughter echoed off buildings and rode the gently wind.  
  
The gaiety of the day was lost on one melancholy teen. At the age of seventeen he was short for his age. His black spiked locks tipped with red seemed to droop as gold bags framed a sorrowful face. Dusty violet eyes looked up from studying the sidewalk to glance at the group of teens ahead of him. Suppressing a sigh the teen returned to studying the pavement that passed underneath his sneakers.  
  
"Hey guys how 'bout we hit the arcades for a while?" Joey's voice suddenly rose above the other teens'.  
  
"Why Joey? Are you eager to loose to me again?" Yami, his dark voice holding a hint of amusement, asked.  
  
"That's what you think Yami. Today I'm going to kick your butt!"  
  
"Ya right. The day you beat Yami is the day the shrimp becomes worth talking to." Tea mocked.  
  
The trailing teen flinched.  
  
"That reminds me," Yami turned suddenly cold crimson eyes on his small light "Yugi go home and tell Grandpa I'll be home later. And don't pester him to much."  
  
Meekly Yugi nodded and watched as his friends disappeared into the flashing shadows of the arcade. Slowly he turned in the direction of home, and then started on the longest five minute journey.  
  
'Why?' Yugi thought. 'Why is everyone ignoring me? What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
Over the past month Yugi noticed his friends slowly start to ignore him. It had started slowly; they left him out of conversations or talked over his head. And it hadn't been everyone, at first it was only Tea and Tristan. But then Mai, Joey, even Yami started leaving him out. Yugi tried to reestablish his part in the group, making comments or observations. His friends would acknowledge the fact and then ignore him again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~(Start Flashback) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Three weeks ago Yugi found himself trailing behind everyone. His friends seemed to gravitate around Yami, even to the point of pushing Yugi to the side. Tristan had done it so hard that day that Yugi had fallen. His palms scraped the sidewalk so hard blood pebbled on his lightly tanned skin.  
  
"Oh just get up and stop sniveling." Tea had snarled when she was forced to walk around the fallen youth. "What a baby."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Yami.  
  
They had been on their way to the movies. Hurting both physically and emotionally Yugi muttered something about going home. No one bothered acknowledging that he had spoken nor did they try and stop him from leaving. With tears balancing delicately on the rim of his eyes he dashed home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ (End Flashback) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The tinkling of the silver bell over the door announced Yugi's arrival. Slowly the teen trudged up to the counter. His grandfather glanced up from his account books to the boy standing in front of him.  
  
"Well?" Solomon said.  
  
"Yami went to the arcade with everyone. He said he would be home for dinner." Yugi's soft voice answered, sorrow and loneliness tinting each word.  
  
"Fine." Grandpa's once loving and cheerful voice was now filled with icy contempt. "Go do your homework. We're to have spaghetti and salad for dinner at six."  
  
For a moment Yugi stood there. The need to unburden himself to his grandpa like he use to overwhelmed him. But the elder Mouto had turned back to his books, effectively ignoring Yugi. Suppressing another sigh Yugi trudged up to his room. Inside he took out his books, got some paper, pencil and with a numb heart started on his homework.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ (Later) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi had almost finished preparing dinner when he heard the shop's bell announce someone. As he poured sauce into the grave boat he heard his grandpa lovingly greet someone. An energetic dark voice answered. Yugi's hands shook; water read drops splashed the counter. Yami was home.  
  
Yami was home and Grandpa was happy. Yugi set the porcelain boat on the table and then cleaned up the mess his traitorous hands had caused. 'He's happier to see a five thousand year old spirit than his own grandson.'  
  
Yugi scrubbed the empty sauce pan and put it in the dish drainer. He was just getting a glass of water when Grandpa and Yami walked in. Neither glanced at him as they got their own drinks and sat down.  
  
Yugi seated himself a second later and waited until Grandpa and Yami had taken servings of spaghetti and salad before serving himself. Throughout dinner he stared at his food while his darker half and the only family he had left talked spiritedly about the day. A single tear raced down his cheek as he remembered the day his Grandpa abandoned him, just like his friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ (Start Flashback) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The bullies had been exceptionally rough with him that day. They had been ecstatic to realize that their favorite bunching bag was back. Without any friends to help him Yugi had to dredge up the old habits of running and hiding. Unfortunately today the bullies had caught him and made up for lost time.  
  
Yugi couldn't wait to get home. Grandpa would help patch him up and Yugi could tell him all of his problems. It would just be like before he had any friends. True, Grandpa had been distant lately, but Yugi put that down as stress. It was tax time and Grandpa had been busily figuring out and balancing the books. This year was probably just a little more hectic.  
  
As Yugi wearily trudged in, stopping for a brief second when he noticed that Yami was there. As he walked up to the counter he saw Grandpa's eyes take in his black and blue eye and slight limp.  
  
"What happened to you?" Grandpa asked.  
  
Startled Yugi took a step back. Grandpa's normally concerned voice was angry, and almost weary? 'No! Not Grandpa too!' Yugi swallowed the rising lump in his throat.  
  
"T. . .the bullies at school. They. . ."  
  
Grandpa snorted in disbelief. "Yugi you're a sophomore in high school. I highly doubt bullies are a problem. Let me guess you got into a fight and lost. So you tell me this story to cover up your failure."  
  
Yugi just stared. "N. . .no Grandpa. I. . ."  
  
Grandpa dismissed Yugi's explanation with a waver of his hand. "No more excuses Yugi. Go fix yourself up and do your homework. I'll call you down for dinner."  
  
Yugi just gaped at his Grandpa's displeasure. Yugi glanced at Yami, hoping for support or sympathy. The dark spirit just wore an angry frown. Yugi gulped, grabbed his book bag and fled the shop.  
  
"Wearisome child." Yugi shook with silent tears as his grandpa's cold voice followed him up the stairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ (End Flashback) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
The harsh voice of Yami cut threw Yugi's musings. Yami and Grandpa were glaring at him. Yugi huddled more in his seat. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear.  
  
"You should pay attention when someone is speaking to you." Yami growled.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi whispered.  
  
Yami just glared. "Grandpa and I are going to the card fair. Clean up and do any homework you have left. We won't be back until late."  
  
Yugi nodded, not bothering to look up from his plate. There was a rough scraping of chairs and then the sound of footsteps. He stayed in that position until the front door slammed shut with a bang.  
  
It took over an hour for the small teen to get the dishes done; his hands were shaking so much. During that time he had come to a decision. He was almost glad Grandpa and Yami were gone. It would make leaving that much easier.  
  
It took Yugi less than ten minutes to get everything into a duffle bag. The only thing he took with him that wasn't clothes was his deck.  
  
Dusk was settling as Yugi locked the door to the Turtle Game Shop for the last time. Carefully he put his key under the mat. Yugi took one last look at the game shop, no tears came. There were none left. Hitching his bag onto his shoulder Yugi walked off into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Bouncing proudly in* Tada. Yet another story for me to freak out about.  
  
Yugi: Why do you insist on making my life miserable.  
  
Treska: *Pinching Yugi's cheek* Cause you're just so cute.  
  
Yugi: *Red with embarrassment* You so need to get a life.  
  
Treska: *Nods vigorously then notices Yami coming in* Okay review please. *Edges slowly towards another door.  
  
Yami: *Advances holding something behind his back* Ohhhhhh Treeeeeeeeessssska!!  
  
Treska: *Gulps and then runs* Quickly please. 


	2. Realizations

Treska: Yipes. I keep forgetting to add that stupid disclaimer for these things.  
  
Yami: *Chained to a pole embedded in cement* I hope you get sued.  
  
Treska: *Sticks out tongue at Yami* You just don't like what I do to Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *Trying to pick Yami's lock* Of course not and your reviewers aren't helping any.  
  
Treska: Hey leave my lovely reviewers out of this. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't post anything.  
  
Yami: *Looks evilly towards ACME-Rian, blue fox and Pooka* Just wait until I get out of this mess.  
  
Three reviewers glance at each other and run.  
  
Treska: *Sighs* Okay, now hopefully they'll come back. Anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to the show. Characters may seem out of character but I don't care and the Dragons and anything associated with them are my own twisted idea. On with the story.  
  
Yugi: *Whimpers*  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Yugi! No!" Yami bolted straight up. Desperately he dragged air into tight lungs as cold sweat soaked his bare chest. "Just a dream. But it was so real."  
  
For a second the ancient pharaoh just lay there, reasoning against running into his hikari's room. However the dream caused panic seized Yami's heart. Fumbling with the sheet that entangled his legs he finally unwound himself and stumbled out the door.  
  
Yami was just about to Yugi's door when another one opened. A wild- eyed Solomon dashed out. The panic Yami felt doubled and he raced to his light's room, Grandpa right behind him.  
  
The door flew open, hit the wall and started to come back. Sunlight filtered in on silver dust motes. A slight spring scented breeze drifted in a partially opened window, toying with the curtains on either side. The small room bathed in a light warm cheerfulness.  
  
The small empty room.  
  
Yami dashed to the vacant bed, grabbed the covers and yanked them off. The stark white sheets stared up at him mockingly. At this point Yami's mind slipped into some strange nether region of panic. The dark spirit dropped to his knees and checked under the bed. Not finding Yugi there Yami headed for the closet.  
  
Form the doorway Solomon Mouto watched the spirit check some very unusual and unlikely places. The elder wasn't crying. Not yet anyway. Yugi was probably at a friend's house.  
  
'That's probably it.' The desperate thought emerged. 'He's probably at Joey's. I'll just give him a call. . .'  
  
Solomon's thought were interrupted by the phone ringing. The eldster gulped and a shiver raced up his spine. With a trembling hand he picked up the receiver.  
  
"He. . ."  
  
"ThisisJoey.IsYugithere?Itskindaanemergency!Irealllygottatalktohim.IsthisYug i?"  
  
It took Solomon about two seconds to decipher what Joey had said. Another thirty to realize what the extremely worried and hyper teen had said to sink in.  
  
"Hey! Yo! You still there?"  
  
"I'm sorry Joey. Yugi's not here. He might be at Tea's or Tristan's or Ryou's."  
  
Silence for a split second. "TeawasatTristan'slastnightandtheyjustcalledmeaskingifYugiwasatmyplace,andIs aidnosoIcalledyouandtheywerergoingtocallRyou.Hey. . .shit!TheyjustwaledinthedoorandYugi'snotwiththem.We'llberightover. Click"  
  
Carefully Solomon returned the receiver to the cradle. He backed up against the wall and lid down it. A single crystal tear raced down his worn face. The nightmare was real, Yugi was gone.  
  
"That was Joey?" Solomon looked up at his grandson's darker twin. Yami had pulled himself together, but shadows lingered in his crimson eyes. In his trembling hands he held the golden puzzle.  
  
"Yes. He and the others are on their way over." The older man's breathe caught in his throat slightly. "Yami, what happened? What have we done?"  
  
Yami didn't, couldn't answer. The nightmare played back in his head. No, not a nightmare, reality. A cool part of Yami's mind told him that something about this whole horrible mess wasn't natural. Magic was somehow involved. 'Oh really?' A nasty little voice in the back of his head snarled. 'Then how come this took over a month, month and a half to finally come to a head. That's how long you and Yugi's other so called friends mistreated him.'  
  
Frantic knocking at the door snapped Yami out of his musings. Yami hurtled down the stairs arguing with that little voice. 'If it wasn't magic then how come all of us have had that same nightmare and realize that we did something terrible this morning?' The little voice didn't answer, but Yami could swear the thing still was smirking at him. Yami shook his head as he approached the backdoor. Joey's frantic face bounced in the window in the door. Sadly Yami opened it, reading himself of a long grief filled day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ (1 PM) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and one of the top duelists of the world, sighed as he stepped into the airport terminal. After being gone for over a month it was good to be home. Being the president of a major cooperation always meant some unpleasant tasks, such as boring business trips. Now he just wanted to see his brother and friends.  
  
Seto shifted his briefcase to his other hand as he scanned the terminal. He smiled slightly when he spotted his brother, Mokuba. Next to him stood the puppy Joey. Seto's azure eyes darted around, his smile quickly turning into a frown. The rest of the small circle of friends was missing and Mokuba was upset.  
  
"Hey Big Brother. How's your trip?" His normally cheerful voice3 carried a hint of worry.  
  
"The usual headache. Mokuba what's wrong and why is just the mutt here?"  
  
"Can it Kaiba." Joey growled, and then sighed, running long fingers through honey gold locks. "We've got a problem and need your help."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, and if anything his frown deepened. Joey was not someone to ask Kaiba for help. At best they were tense friends. Most of the time however they were rivals. The only thing that kept the two from each other's throats, or Joey from Kaiba's, was Yugi.  
  
"Seto please." Mokuba lightly rested his small hand on his brother's forearm. "Yugi's missing."  
  
Kaiba glanced sharply between his brother and Joey. The other teen looked uncomfortable and miserable. "I'll tell you everything at the game shop."  
  
Kaiba nodded sharply and set off for the airport exit. Mokuba trotted to keep up, Joey following with the air of a dejected dog.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Later) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It took less than an hour to get Kaiba caught up on everything that had happened while he was gone. It took over two hours to stop the argument between him, Yami and Joey. Kaiba had not believed Yami's theory that magic was involved. Although that was the only explanation as to why all of Yugi's friends woke up the morning after he left with a new realization of what they did.  
  
It had been Mr. Mouto's silent weeping that brought the argument to a close. Together the group of friends came up with a plant to find Yugi.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Runs in* I'm actually getting two chapters done tonight. Talk to you in the next one. *Runs out again.* 


	3. A New School and A New Problem

Treska: Anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to the show. Characters may seem out of character but I don't care and the Dragons and anything associated with them are my own twisted idea. On with the story.  
  
Seto: *Wanders in* Actually didn't you have a couple of other things you wanted to mention?  
  
Treska: *Raises eyebrow in question*  
  
Seto: *Sighs* Like the type of pairings you plan on having in this thing.  
  
Treska: *Smacks herself on forehead* Oh ya, thanks for reminding me. Anyway there are going to be yaoi and straight pairings. I should also probably mention that Tea and Tristan are not going too be portrayed as nice people in this fic.  
  
Tea and Tristan: *Both bound and gagged in a corner yelling, sort of.*  
  
Treska: *Shrugs* Now can I get on with this chapter?  
  
Seto: *Shrugs* You need to ask me.  
  
Treska: *Growls and starts typing*  
  
Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
{songs}  
  
~scene change ~  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The slightly worn hallway was filled with noise and bodies. Students hurried from classroom to locker and to classroom in a tightly controlled frenzy. Easy laughter, nonsense shouts and the dull drum of rubber on linoleum bounced off tiled walls.  
  
Yugi Mouto grabbed his algebra book, stuffed it into his bag and slammed his locker shut. The small teen turned toward the hallway and plunged into the masses. Quickly he passed all the small clickés of students and dangerous loners. As soon as he made it to his classroom he retreated to the back corner and sat down.  
  
Yet even in the classroom he kept alert. Gently he fingered the bandage on his left forearm. The bullies here might not be as interested in him as often, but they were a lot more violent than the ones in Domino had been. These new tormentors started with fists and ended with knives.  
  
Yugi shivered. He couldn't decide which was worse; bullies that beat him up frequently or bullies that were more violent on the occasions when they did beat him. 'And in neither place I have friends.'  
  
A few minutes later the class filled up and the teacher started her mundane drone. As much as he wanted to zone out Yugi paid attention. He wasn't that good in math and without Ryou or Grandpa to help him he struggled with the subject.  
  
Homesickness swept over Yugi, but he quickly suppressed the felling. 'No one wants me there. I have to move on with my life.' Yugi forced himself to pay attention, effectively banishing memories of his past.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lunch time came around and with it brought a wave of dread and loneliness to the petit teen. Since he had started here students quickly singled him out. Although no one actively sought him out to torment him Yugi was still and easy target for general maliciousness. At lunch vicious whispers and hushed giggles followed him like hunting snakes. Yugi did his best to ignore them, but it was to hard some days.  
  
'At least no one's thrown anything at me yet.' Yugi thought sadly as he slid into an unused table. 'Why does everyone hate me?'  
  
The depressing thoughts chased each other in his mind most of the lunch period. Yugi pushed his food around his tray, eating only a few bites. Finally he got up and picked up his tray. 'Might as well go to the library and start that math homework.'  
  
So deep in his own dreary thoughts, Yugi never noticed the wicked foot shooting out from under a table. Startled Yugi threw out his hands to brace him as he fell. He landed with a slight 'oof' and then slowly got to his hands and knees. He stopped when he noticed the absence of any laughter.  
  
Yugi gulped and slowly lifted his head, expecting to see the principal. Instead he saw someone much worse.  
  
The person standing in front of Yugi was huge. Standing at six feet, ten inches with wide powerful shoulders and extremely well built the other teen resembled a brick wall. His dusky blonde hair was cut just above his ears. Dark blue eyes regarded the teen before their owner. He was dressed in combat boots, jeans and a leather vest. His black shirt had the word 'Curse' written in read and made to have the appearance of dripping blood.  
  
Said shirt was also cover4ed in Yugi's uneaten lunch. Along with parts of the vest and jeans.  
  
A Yugi scrambled to his feet someone started humming the death march. The larger teen turned his head in the direction of the noise. The song died.  
  
Midnight blue eyes turned back to Yugi and blinked. A large paw of a hand started to rise: Yugi bolted out of the cafeteria. The deathly silence followed him out into the deserted hallways. Yugi darted past corridors and a few patrolling teachers. Finally he came to a little nook under some stairs. Quickly he slid into the shadows, straining to hear anything beyond his own breathing.  
  
'I'm dead.' Yugi thought, completely terrified. 'I'm beyond dead. And no one will help me.'  
  
There was one main, unspoken rule at this school. Do not piss off a gang member. And Yugi had done just that. What was worse was that blue- eyed giant belonged to the top gang, the Dragons.  
  
While most of he time being ignored saddened Yugi, sometimes it was a blessing. Because no one noticed him he could easily eavesdrop on conversations. Using this method he had discovered the school's teen hierarchy.  
  
There were four main groups at this school. The lowliest group was anyone who didn't fit into a definition. This was the group that most of the students fit into, like Yugi. Then there were the Goths. This group mainly existed because there were so many of them. The next group was the popular kids. Jocks, cheerleaders and people who had more charisma than they knew what to do with, went into this group.  
  
The last group and rulers of the school were the various gangs. The gangs were made up of the toughest and meanest teen of the area. Crossing anyone from this group was courting death, or at the least a severe beating. The top gang at the moment was the Dragons.  
  
'And now I've managed to make one of their members angry.' Yugi shivered in his hiding spot.  
  
Yugi's gloom was briefly interrupted when the bell signaled class switch. Amazed that no one had found him Yugi slowly emerged from his shadowy nitch. He trotted quickly down the halls, other students scooting out of his way. No one wanted to be associated with him now.  
  
The rest of the day passes in a panicky blur. Hushed whispers followed him everywhere. Yugi would catch pity filled eyes quickly advert from him. When the last bell of the day rang Yugi gratefully gathered the books he needed and left.  
  
~ ~ ~ (Around Midnight) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The velvet black of the midnight sky was lost in a city constantly bathed in lights. Only certain streets caught glimpses of the night sky. And these streets were not ones a lone traveler wanted to find themselves on. Unfortunately this was the rout home for a spiky haired teen. Dusky violet eyes constantly scanned the street for trouble. He hated walking home this late. But he needed the money to play for his very run down and dingy apartment. Not to mention the pesky matter of buying food.  
  
Yugi was a block away from his apartment when a hand shot out from a dark alleyway. Yugi was able to duck the question appendage but tripped over an unknown foot. Harsh laughter told Yugi he was in big trouble when someone seized the back of his coat. The next thing Yugi knew was he was flying threw the air landing with a clatter among some garbage pails.  
  
Yugi scrambled up to face his opponents. Six, very beefy, guys stood around him. They all wore red bandanas on their shaved heads. They grinned at their small captive, the whites showing around their eyes. One grabbed Yugi by the front of his shirt punched him in the face and threw him to another tormentor.  
  
Yugi lost track of how many punches landed. Minutes turned into hours and the gang's laughter rang in his ears. Fighting back was useless and escape was pointless. 'Oh just let me die.' Pained tears streamed down Yugi's bruised face. 'Please just make it end.'  
  
An inhuman roar ripped through the harsh laughter. Yugi fell to the ground; his tormentors had more pressing matters now. Before darkness claimed him, Yugi saw one of his assailants go flying, a pair of glowing blue eyes and the glint of light off dull metal.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Runs in* Alright I did two chapters in one night. I know that doesn't seem like a lot but I've got work at seven tomorrow.  
  
Yugi: *Creeps in* Will you please stop torturing me!  
  
Treska: Why, it's the best way to introduce characters.  
  
Yugi: *Whimpers*  
  
Bakura: *Chuckles* This keeps getting more interesting by the minute.  
  
Treska: *Grins wolfishly at him* Just wait until I write what's in store for you.  
  
Bakura: *Gulps* Uh. . .when will that be happening.  
  
Treska: Hopefully sometime next week.  
  
Bakura: *Slowly backs away* Ah. .right. .well I'll just be going.  
  
Yami: *Pushing past the retreating* Alright no one review. I don't want her writing anymore.  
  
Blue: *Bashes Yami over the head with a bat* I know I'm not coming until he next chapter, but he was getting annoying.  
  
Curse: *Comes and drags Yami away*  
  
Treska: *Scratches her head* Do me a favor and store him in the basement for now. Anyway please review. 


	4. A First Meeting

Treska: *Stomps in* Okay if you don't know the disclaimer by now I pity you. This is the last one because I'm getting sick of typing it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own the Dragons and anything that they do or any other original characters.  
  
Ryou: Just wondering what put you in a bad mood?  
  
Treska: *Sighs* Nothing really it's just hot and I feel bad for not updating my stories in a while. Sorry lovely reviewers.  
  
Ryou: *Glances at reviews* Looks like you have a couple of new ones. Are you going to say hi to them?  
  
Treska: *Waves feebly* I'm sorry I'm not mentioning anyone by name, but I'm exhausted and my brain refuses to work. Anyway on with the chapter.  
  
Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech" 'thought' /aibou to yami/ //yami to aibou// {songs} ~scene change ~  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"I told you I'm fine."  
  
"And I told you tat I know you're wrong."  
  
The quiet argument slowly penetrated Yugi's foggy mind. Slowly he opened his eyes, only for them to be assaulted by the ugliest ceiling in the world. Pumpkin orange triangles with smiley faces cavorted on an aqua background. Yugi blinked. Nope, ceiling was still there and just as ugly.  
  
'I have to be awake.' Yugi turned his head. He felt like his entire body was one giant bruise. 'It probably is. Where am I?'  
  
Except for the ceiling the room was pretty bare of color. Metal cabinets and tables were the only other types of furnishings. The air smelled of disinfectant and vanilla.  
  
Standing in the middle of the room was a girl roughly Yugi's age. Her black hair was styled so that the right side was cut about an inch away from her scalp and the left sie stopped just below her chin. One lock in front was dyed a light blue. On the left side of her face a Blue-Eyes White Dragon was tattooed. The Duel Monster looked to be holding the girl's eye, wings outspread and tail resting on her cheekbone. She was lithe, wearing hiking boots, tight jeans and sports bra.  
  
Yugi blushed when his pain fogged brain processed that last bit of info. 'Maybe I should say something.' Unfortunately his voice refused to work.  
  
"Why you didn't come to me sooner is beyond me." A pale mane with a blue Mohawk and more piercings in him than seemingly possible walked in. Dumping a pile of bandages on a nearby table he started probing the girl's ribs.  
  
"They didn't hurt and I didn't want to distract you."  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it."  
  
The girl shrugged and then winced at a particular probe. "They're just bruised."  
  
The man sat back in his chair. Yugi couldn't see his face, but the sarcasm was clear. "They're broken my dear and leave the diagnosing to me. You know it's more effective to duck oncoming attacks."  
  
The girl smiled sheepishly and shrugged. The pierced man shook his head in resignation as he wound white linen strips around the girl's ribs. Finally the bandage ran out and the man moved to the girl's side to secure it. As he did he noticed Yugi's very embarrassed gaze.  
  
The man chuckled, and threw something at the girl. "All right, all done." Catching her shirt the girl raised and eyebrow at the man. "Our guest is up."  
  
Startled the girl looked at Yugi. Noticing his tomato red face she quickly pulled her shirt on. The pierced man strode over to the small teen. Yugi struggled to sit up, but pain shot threw his body at every movement. Gentle hands slowly helped Yugi sit up. A clicking sound behind him and then Yugi felt support on his back. Yugi steeled back, watching as the pierced man sat on a stool next to the bed. The girl was perched on one of the many counters.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The man asked.  
  
"Fine." Yugi whispered, wondering who these people were. He thought he recognized the girl, but she didn't act like the person he was thinking of.  
  
"Oh good." Yugi looked at the man startled. "Fine usually translates into 'I'm in tons of pain, but not going to complain' or roughly that."  
  
"Oh. Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the med room in The Rookery." The girl's light alto voice carried a hint of amusement. "Home of the infamous Dragons."  
  
Yugi's eyes became dinner plates at this statement. He had been right. This girl was Blue, leader of the Dragons. The man chuckled, making Yugi jump slightly and his body protest.  
  
"More like infuriating Dragons." The man turned to Yugi and winked. "As you've probably guessed that's Blue. I'm Doc. You're safe here."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Blue chuckled. "Yes you are. Contrary to popular belief we're actually very nice people. We just put up a really good front. It helps keep the violence down at school."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"All of Friday night and most of this morning. It's almost noon." Doc said, doing a brisk checkup on his small patient.  
  
"Noon!? I've got work in an hour!" Yugi struggled to remove his covers and nearly fainted from the pain.  
  
Gently Doc held him down. When Yugi stopped struggling he tucked the hurt teen back in. "Yugi you're in no condition to work. Hell you're in no condition to move. Talk to Blue, I'm going to get you some food."  
  
As soon as Doc left Blue took his seat. Yugi turned to her with tears in his eyes. "I appreciate what you're doing for me. I don't mean to be such a bother, but please let me go. I need to work. If I don't go they'll fire me."  
  
Blue just sat there and contemplated him for a moment. Just when Yugi thought she might no have heard hem she spoke. "You live by yourself don't you?"  
  
Surprised Yugi nodded. "I'll go down to where you work and tell them you won't be able to come in for a while. Listen Yugi, I'm going to have you stay here for the rest of the weekend. If you want, at the end you can move in with us."  
  
Yugi's mind seemed to grind to a halt at this. Trying to digest this information he asked the first question that came to mind. "How did you know my name?"  
  
A brief emotion flitted across the tough girl's face. "I looked through your wallet. That's how I also figured out you were on your own. Those apartments are shit holes Yugi. Also if you decide to live here I would ask you to quit your job. We don't charge for anything and you should concentrate on your school work."  
  
Yugi swallowed past the lump in his throat. Here was a perfect stranger willing to take him into her home. Violet eyes wet with tears meet pale blue, almost clear, eyes that held understanding, compassion and friendship.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Blue squeezed his shoulder gently. "Eat and then get some more sleep. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Peeps head around corner* Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Or is it short, I haven't got a clue what's going on anymore.  
  
Yami: *Stomps in* When is my aibou coming back to me!?  
  
Treska: *Looks in notebook* Umm..well there's the next chapter when Yugi meets Petit and Curse and then the Rookery. Let's see that make Yugi getting back...*grins evilly* I'd say around chapter seven?  
  
Yami: *Growls slightly*  
  
Treska: *Still grinning* And it's not even you that finds him.  
  
Yami: WHAT!!!??? I don't even get to find my koi?  
  
Treska: Yup and I've got some torture in for you my fine pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: *Snickers* About time someone other than me got tortured.  
  
Yami: *Looks surprised at Yugi* How can you say such things?  
  
Yugi: *Shrugs* I'm sick of getting picked on in stories. Time to see how it feels.  
  
Yami: *Whimpers*  
  
Treska: R&R please. 


	5. More Meetings

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
{songs}  
  
~scene change ~ * * * * * * * *  
  
The aches and pains of a very bruised body woke Yugi. He groaned, not yet wanting to be awake. A rumbling stomach let him know that it was time for food. Yugi groaned again and opened his eyes. He gasped.  
  
Instead of the gaudy ceiling greeting him a face floated in his vision. It was the same face that belonged to the guy Yugi had decorated with his lunch. The small teen pressed himself into his bed, ignoring how his wounded back protested. Now he was in trouble.  
  
Midnight blue eyes regarded the hurt teen. A powerful hand started to drift closer. Yugi let out a small whimper of fear, his voice once again lost. A white something suddenly came out of nowhere and hit the larger boy on the side of the head. Startled the larger teen jerked back.  
  
"Back off Curse you're scaring him." An irate soprano voice called.  
  
Curse blinked at Yugi then turned toward the source of the voice. He looked back at Yugi, head tilted in contemplation.  
  
"Scare?" The deep molasses voice oozed out of Curse.  
  
"Of course he's scared. He probably thinks you're going to hurt him for the lunch thing on Friday."  
  
Curse grunted and in a fluid movement that seemed at odds with his size, got up and left. Yugi could only stare at the door Curse had exited through. Shaking off the stunned feeling he looked for the source of the irate voice.  
  
A girl was standing at the end of his bed with a small smile on her lips. Her skin was coffee black with ebony hair framing a thin face. Yugi figured she couldn't be that much taller than him. Unlike him she was stout, steely muscles showing through her tight v-cut blue shirt. Gliding down her right forearm was a tattoo of the Petit Dragon in attack mode. Light chocolate eyes danced with amusement.  
  
"Don't mind Curse." The girl said, plopping herself at the end of the bed. "He tends to forget that he scares people."  
  
"He's not mad at me?"  
  
"Nah. Little things like that don't affect Curse. By the way I'm Petit."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi."  
  
Petit smiled, bouncing slightly in place. "I know, the entire Rookery knows. Any time anyone new comes the whole place becomes a rumor mill."  
  
Yugi smiled his body relaxing in this girl's bubbly presences. "Why are you called Petit?"  
  
"It's short for Petit Dragon. That's my full name. Blue, Curse and Red (you'll meet him later) all have names of dragons from Duel Monsters."  
  
Yugi thought about this. "So Curse's full name is Curse of Dragon?"  
  
"Yup and Red is short for Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue's full name is Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Anyone with a dragon name belongs to our gang. Right now it's only us four."  
  
At that moment the door swung open and Blue walked in carrying a tray piled with food. She smiled at the two in bed, depositing the tray over Yugi's lap. Settling herself on the stool both she and Petit chuckled when Yugi's stomach announced its need to be fed. Yugi's cheeks bloomed scarlet and he attacked his food.  
  
"Feeling a little better Yugi?" Blue asked watching the food disappear.  
  
Yugi just nodded, his mouth currently filled with grilled cheese sandwich.  
  
"Doc says you've been severally bruised everywhere. Luckily nothing's broken."  
  
A wave of guilt suddenly made Yugi's food taste like sand. "But your ribs did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean t cause you so much trouble."  
  
"You didn't mean. . ." Petit's slightly strangled voice made voice made Yugi look up in surprised concern. The stocky girl looked like she was going to crack. "You didn't. . .whoha ha ha. Holy shit you're modest. Ah hahahah."  
  
Petit jumped/fell off the bed and ran out the door laughing like a hyena. "Guys we've got someone to teach you manners. . ."  
  
Yugi was confused and turned to Blue who was pinching the bridge of her nose. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No. We're a very crude bunch. A running joke around here is that no one could teach this bunch of cavemen manners. Petit is always amazed when someone isn't immediately walking on their knuckles when they cross our threshold." Blue gave Yugi a crooked smile. "As for my ribs don't feel bad. You're okay and that's what matters."  
  
Yugi looked away, tears pricking his eyes. "Why do you care? I'm a nobody. Just a shadow that makes a good target."  
  
Blue rested her hand on Yugi's knee. "Because I want to and I can Yugi. You're like us and you belong here. When you're done eating I want to show you around and meet everyone."  
  
Yugi looked into Blue's eyes and saw the sincerity shining in them. Quickly he finished his food and gave the tray to Blue. She gave him his shirt in return. Gingerly he put it on, his thin body protesting massively  
  
Ready he looked at Blue. The girl was starting at the ceiling, eyes blinking rapidly. Suddenly she snapped out of it, shook her head and smiled at him. "Ready?"  
  
Yugi nodded, not quite knowing what to expect. Blue led him into the hallway. Two doors immediately faced them. One had the sign "Please knock. Explosives and sharp, pointy thingies in use." the other read "Dragon's Only."  
  
"That door," Blue said pointing to the 'Please knock' one "leads to Gizmo's lair. Any explosions, freak power outs and weird acting appliances are attributed to him. The only time we see him is at meals. The other door is for gang members. Don't go in there; I don't want to throw you out of here."  
  
Yugi nodded, eyeing the forbidden door with unease. Together the two trotted down the light blue hallway. Finally they came to a stair leading up. Blue quickly made her way up, Yugi trotting to keep up. The teen noticed with interest that the stairwell was wood-paneled and nicely done.  
  
They reached the end of the stairs, Blue stepping to the side to let Yugi pass. The spiky haired teen let out a small gasp of surprise.  
  
"Welcome to the Rookery Yugi."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *On knees* All right another chapter and I know this one is short. I'm sorry I thought I had written more. Promise the next one will be longer.  
  
Yami tries to sneak in carrying a baseball bat. Is immediately jumped by Bakura and Marik. Treska and rest of characters watch in amusement as former Pharaoh is gagged and dragged away by psycho's.  
  
Yugi: That was interesting.  
  
Treska: I think he's mad at me for not letting him find you.  
  
Yugi: Soooooo. . .who is going to find me?  
  
Treska: Like I'm going to blow that secret now. *Turns to reviewers* Please review. 


	6. The Rookery

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The Rookery was actually a worn down old warehouse. Complete with broken windows, boarded up doorways and enough graffiti painted on the outside that it looked like a regular target for disgruntled paint cans. Litter was strewn around the base of the building, competing with weeds for growing space. Everything about the place screamed abandoned, giant-rats- will-eat-you-if-you-step-one-foot-in-here, warehouse.  
  
The inside was a completely different story. The ground floor was done in a t-shaped design. The top part was a giant common area. Couches, chairs and rugs of various styles and colors were strewn throughout the area. Even more haphazardly scattered were beanbag chairs and inflatable furniture; every one sporting some sign of patching. Three barely functioning pinball machines stood next to a roped off area labeled "Dueling Arena." A jukebox with only half of its lights working belted out Aerosmith's "Dream Weaver." Light was provided by a hodgepodge of overhead lights, floor and table lamps.  
  
The leg part of the "T" was on entranceway decorated with abandoned bookbags, various sneakers and sports equipment. The left side wall had a doorway in the middle of it strung with door beads. On either side were large, glassless windows with shelves wide enough to support plates. The right side wall was actually four battered pillars marking off the dining area. Two long tables occupied the area, along with at least thirty mismatched chairs.  
  
On top of all this several people were spread out throughout the place.  
  
Yugi's mouth was hanging open in astonishment. Blue chuckled. "Impressed?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "This place is huge!"  
  
"This is just the ground floor. There are two floors above this one with bedrooms, baths and an apartment like area for the other Dragons and I. There's also a floor below that has all of our generators and other equipment. Thanks to Gizmo we're completely self-reliant."  
  
Yugi just nodded and followed Blue further into her home. Several feet away a group of seven teens. Three girls and a guy were sitting on the floor, cards in hand and a pile of mixed treats in their center. Their faces were completely blank as they stared at their cards. Two other guys were sitting on a couch glaring at each other as they argued. The last girl was watching them mildly and was the only one of the group to notice Yugi and Blue's approach. As they neared Yugi could hear what the argument was about.  
  
". . .even after he's sent to the Graveyard the Dark Magician is still useful." The one teen's emerald eyes snapped in anger, his wild red hair becoming more messed up as he ran an agitated hand through it.  
  
The bald olive skinned boy across from him snorted. "Only if the Dark Magician Girl is out. If not your DM is useless."  
  
"Guys I'd like to introduce you to someone." Blue said, stopping the red-head from arguing further. Seven pairs of eyes focused on the gang leader and her small guest. "This is Yugi. Yugi the great debaters are Wall Shadow and Battle Ox. The poker players are Dark Elf, Ooguchi, Meda Bat and Mystic Elf. The girl sitting by herself is Doma the Angel of Silence."  
  
There was some murmured 'hi's' and small waves. The poker players immediately went back to their game. Yugi nodded in acknowledgement shifting slightly under the intense gaze of the red-headed Wall Shadow.  
  
"Is everyone here named after Duel Monsters?" Yugi hoped the question would divert Wall Shadow's attention.  
  
The question didn't, but a swift kick from Battle Ox did. "No, the Hatchlings still have their original names." The Asian youth replied. "We just think it's cool."  
  
"It also helps us forget our pasts." The whispery voice of Doma added.  
  
There was a soft murmuring of agreement. Wall Shadow, now reclining, finally choose to speak. "Yugi. Yugi . . .Yugi. That name's familiar. Are you in Miss. G's third period algebra class?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
Wall Shadow's face cracked into a huge grin. "Do you take notes? I can't stay awake in that bat's class. She could put the dead to sleep."  
  
Yugi smiled back. "I do. You can look them over if you wish. Are you any good in it?"  
  
"Naw. But Meda is."  
  
"I'll help you with math Yugi. What subjects are you good in?" Meda Bat commented without looking up from her game. She grinned and threw her hand down. The other three groaned as she gathered up her winnings. Blonde and blue-eyed Ooguchi started cursing under her breath as she shuffled the deck and dealt a new hand.  
  
"History and science. I can help someone in those." Yugi offered.  
  
"History. I do. Shit!" Forgetting he had cards in his hand, Dark Elf had raised it at Yugi's offer. Consequently he was pelted with betting food as Ooguchi reclaimed the cards and reshuffled.  
  
Blue groaned and Yugi chuckled as they made their way to another section of the commons. A few feet away Yugi had the strangest feeling of being followed. A quick glance over his shoulder told him the other teens were still sitting. Still nervous he glanced over his other shoulder, stopping in the process.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blue asked stopping next to him and looking in the same direction.  
  
"I . . . it's nothing, I just feel like someone is watching . . . ah!"  
  
Yugi jumped back, partially from fright and partially to get some space between him and the person standing directly in front of him. The teen was average height and so wiry muscled he looked scrawny. His short cropped brown hair was geled into spikes. A tattoo of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon lounged on the boy's collarbone. The strangest thing about the teen was his eyes, red irises on a black background.  
  
"He's good Blue." Red said, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "He noticed me within a few seconds."  
  
Blue rolled her eyes. "Red this is Yugi. Yugi, Red."  
  
Red nodded, taking Yugi's offered hand. "I know, you're in my English class."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yugi said as he reclaimed his hand, "I never noticed you there before."  
  
"You're not suppose to."  
  
Yugi watched as the teen drifted away. "Did I offend him?"  
  
"I don't think Red can be offended. He . . . well he just likes being in shadows. That's all."  
  
They came upon a small group of children, none of them older than seven. They were chasing each other around, laughing as they played a game only they understood. Yugi smiled at them, wishing that he could always be so carefree. 'I used to be like this. Always smiling, hardly worrying about anything. And then everything changed.'  
  
Yugi let out a small sigh as his thoughts turned darker. A hand on his shoulder made him look up into Blue's concerned face. Yugi quickly smiled at her hoping she wouldn't press. Blue's half smile conveyed a world of meaning to the depressed teen.  
  
By this time the children had noticed the newcomers. The four of them were staring at Yugi with wide, somewhat frightened, eyes. Blue was about to speak when a mound of blankets came to life with a series of short grunts.  
  
"Eh! What's this? What's with the noise?" A bald headed man with beady eyes and a long scraggly black beard sat among the blankets. Button black eyes darted between Yugi and the children. "What? You do this short shit? Eh, ya ain't much to look at. Just a scrawny little rat that's stuck his finger in a light socket."  
  
"Bear this is Yugi. He might be staying with us." Blue said somewhat tightly.  
  
"Eh? Staying? You mean freeloading. Bet he's nothin' but another little punk ass, gutter dredging, cunt-munching {WHAP!}."  
  
"You leave Mr. Yugi alone!" A curly brown haired lad thwapped Bear across the face again with a pillow.  
  
An African American girl joined in, her bead-braided hair tinkling angrily. "You shou' apologize!"  
  
"Mine yoa mannas!" A tow-headed youth with blue eyes joined the fray wielding a very battered teddy bear.  
  
The only Hatchling not joining in was a brown-haired, doe-eyed girl about four. One thumb locked firmly in her mouth, she tottled up to Yugi.  
  
"Do you need something?" Yugi asked softly crouching down so he was eye-level with the girl.  
  
The girl just stared at Yugi for a moment. Then with a small 'pop' extracted her saturated thumb and threw her arms around the teen. Startled Yugi sat frozen for a moment. Slowly, as if drudging up a distant memory, he embraced the youngster. Yugi felt tears in his eyes as he received this unquestionable love. The little girl drew back, planted a kiss on Yugi's moist cheek and went back to watch the pummeling of Bear; her thumb firmly reinserted in her mouth.  
  
Yugi sat there for a moment wiping his eyes. As Blue spoke he slowly stood back up. "Bear's that gruff with everyone, even me. That little girl is Cleo. The blonde boy is Ben and the other is Ned. The other girl is Katrina."  
  
Yugi just nodded trying to get his emotions under control. Blue led him to the corner room next to the entrance. The room turned out to be a large kitchen. Yugi smiled at the sight. Just like everything else in the Rookery so far nothing matched in here. On top of that there was three of everything, including the cooks. 'This almost makes sense.' Yugi's eye took in everything at once, including the triplets running around. 'In a bizarre way.'  
  
Blue let out a whistle, effectively halting the triplets in their tracks. "Ladies I'd like you to meet Yugi. Yugi these are the Kuribohs."  
  
The raven haired girls smiled. "Welcome to the Rookery Yugi. If you're hungry come see us.  
  
"Uh . . . thanks."  
  
"Blue we're going to have spaghetti for dinner. Is there anything else we should have?" The trio asked.  
  
"No, that should be fine."  
  
"Dinner is at six then."  
  
"Thanks. Come on Yugi let's go sit."  
  
Yugi breathe a sigh of relief. The Kuribohs were nice, but they gave him the creeps. Plus he was tired again. Blue lead him to a group of chairs and couches only occupied by Curse and Petit. Petit was curled up in the larger teen's lap, eyes half closed as Curse ran gentle fingers through her hair.  
  
'If she was a cat she'd be purring.' Yugi mused as he sat in an armchair across from them. Blue flopped into a beanbag chair (causing several Styrofoam beans to go rocketing out) to his left. Red materialized at Yugi's right, winked at the startled teen, and perched himself on a footstool.  
  
"So what do you think of our lair?" Red asked.  
  
"It's very nice." Yugi looked at his hands, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words.  
  
"Let me guess. You want to know who we are, why we're all here and why we're being so nice right?"  
  
Yugi stared at Red then smiled and nodded. "Are you psychic?"  
  
"Na, we've just gone through this before." Blue answered.  
  
"You see Yugi we all have tragic backgrounds. Cast out from society we have come here with one goal. To take over the world!" Petit said dramatically, throwing out her arms and falling off the couch.  
  
"Ah, right." Yugi didn't quite know what to make of the height challenged girl as she lay on the floor giggling.  
  
"Actually the first part of her statement is right." Blue said rolling her eyes at her friend. "Everyone here, while it might not be extremely tragic, left or was kicked out of their home. The one thing that we ask is that you don't go probing into anyone's past."  
  
"Some of us have nastier demons than others." Red's dark voice intoned.  
  
"Is that why Wall Shadow was staring?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ya. Well you are famous Yugi, even here in the States. But that's the rule. You can talk about it if you want. It's just that no one's allowed to pry." Blue shrugged. "Many here just want to forget and move on."  
  
Yugi nodded. Maybe, just maybe here he could finally start living his life. No one would ask about Duelist Kingdom or Battle City. He wouldn't have to talk about it like it had been him that won. Here he was just Yugi, a drifter with a bad past just like everyone else. He could start building his future and there would be no one to overshadow him.  
  
"Stay?" Cure's molasses voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Petit said as she finally scrambled back into Curse's lap. "Curse here isn't very good at speaking. Most of what he says is one word sentences, but eventually you can figure out what he wants. What he just asked you is do you want to stay?"  
  
Yugi looked at the four teen around him. Petit was gazing lovingly into Curse's midnight eyes as the larger man stroked her hair. Blue was gazing at him steadily; her eyes knew what his answer would be but waited until his heart was made up. Red's eerie black red eyes watched him through narrow slits. These people were taking him in, not caring who he was or what he had done in the past. 'I'm not someone who was just convenient to have around. I'm not the host of some supernatural being. I'm just Yugi to them and that's all that I need to be.'  
  
"Uh, do I have to take the name of a Duel Monster?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Treska: Ta da. Hey not bad, another chapter done within the week. I'm finally getting into a routine.  
  
Yugi: Am I ever going to get back with my friends?  
  
Blue: HEY! What about us?  
  
Yugi: *Sweatdrops* Nothing against you Blue. But I think I need to get back to Yami soon.  
  
Treska: *Coughs* Actually, I'm. . . a having difficulty deciding that.  
  
Yami: *Storms in* What do you mean you're having difficulty.  
  
Treska: Well you see, I was going to have Yugi found in the next chapter. But well I was thinking that maybe there should be another chapter or two with it just being the Dragons and Yugi. Now I don't really have anything if I went that way, but I could easily think of something.  
  
Yami: *Growls* No way. I want Yugi back now!!!!  
  
Treska: Okay we'll do this. Reviewers, if you want Yugi to join up with his friends in the next chapter say so. If you want another chapter with the focus on Yugi's life with the Dragons say so. I'll give you until Sat. If I don't get at least two votes for one or the other I'll have Yugi found in the next chapter. *Runs away quickly as Yami has just launched himself at Treska*  
  
Yugi: Please review quickly. 


	7. A Day in Our Thoughts

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
Yes, by somewhat popular demand a look into a day (sort of) of the Dragons. Readers please be aware that this chapter will probably jump the timeline a little. Okay on with the chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bright yellow rays of light crept upon the city. Although the city never truly slept it did have it moments of calm and that was the time when the light first started to reveal itself. Slowly the soft rays of the sun penetrated glass buildings, brick bound alleys and hidden corridors of concrete. In the rundown section of the city the sun pushed its way through the cracked windows of the many rundown warehouses. Finally the silent rays found the building that housed The Rookery, home of the Dragons and their followers.  
  
On the second floor of the Rookery in one of the back rooms a boy with tri-colored locks and a gentle face rolled over in his sleep. Even in his sleep he winced as this sore body protested the movement. Gently the light poured over him, lighting up his porcelain skin that was marred by some harsh bruises. Once again settled the teen sighed, content within his dream world.  
  
Unfortunately it was a Monday morning. Hence his sleep was rudely shattered by the sound of, not only his own alarm going off, but every other alarm in the building. Several of these said alarms were blaring at full volume with the theme of heavy metal music. The young man sat bolt upright in bed breathing heavily from both the pain at the sudden movement and the fact that he was quite convinced he almost had a heart attack. Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart he did hear a 'thud' from overhead and figured one of the Dragons had fallen out of bed.  
  
Yugi smiled slightly as some of the alarms were turned off. The one blasting heavy metal kept going until the unmistakable sound of a door banging open and Red's husky voice cursing at the top of his voice silenced the machine. Yugi quickly gathered his clothes and headed to the boy's bathroom. In the hallway he dodged an irate Red, almost stumbled over an equally disoriented Wall Shadow and finally walked into the bathroom. Quickly Yugi claimed an empty shower stall. Placing his clothes on the bench just outside, he stepped in and closed the curtain.  
  
Still sore Yugi tried to go as fast as his body would let him. There were two other stalls, but Blue had warned him the night before to try and be quick. "You'll notice one thing about this group pretty quickly. None of us are morning people and fights often occur." The gang leader had said, almost sounding tired.  
  
Yugi had noticed and wondered why none of the occupants of this building weren't all in casts. Still he could tell that although the fights were vicious in their own rights, no one was ever truly angry at anyone. He had been startled by the violence to begin with. Red and Petit had gotten into a glorious fist fight right in the middle of dinner his first night here. It had lasted a fast two minutes, ending with both teens covered in spaghetti sauce and with the Kuribohs standing over them and yelling at them in their three blended voice. All the while no one else had stopped eating.  
  
Yugi chuckled at the memory; Blue said that he wouldn't find life here dull. After the dinner incident Yugi believed her. Quickly he dried off and threw on his clothes. Exiting the shower stall he was greeted by a sleepy eyed Battle Ox. The Asian youth squinted at him and smiled sloppily.  
  
"Mornin' DM. How'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Okay. I think I almost had a heart attack this morning though."  
  
"Huh. I would've thought Blue warned you about the noise that went on."  
  
"She did. I just forgot."  
  
Ox just grunted at this and stomped into the shower. Yugi made his way back to his room to drop off his towel. As he made his way downstairs for breakfast he ran into Wall Shadow, Doma and Meda. Of the trio only Shadow looked awake. Even then he just waved at the short teen, more focused on the food downstairs then his newest housemate.  
  
Blue was already downstairs and sitting at the table with a mug of coffee, a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Her ice blue eyes were unfocused and hazed with sleep. She ate without noticing what went into her mouth, more content to try and get a few minutes more of sleep. Yugi sat next to the girl and gazed at the amount of food before him. Everything that could be considered breakfast food was sitting in front of him. Eggs, bacon, muffins, fruit, waffles were only starting the list. There was also an assortment of drinks, coffee, juices and milk was evenly spaced on both tables.  
  
"Don't look so surprised DM." Shadow said as he piled eggs, bacon and waffles onto his plate and then covered the mess with syrup. "The Kuribohs won't let anyone out of here if they don't eat something. Plus they say that we need all the brain food we can get."  
  
"I know, its just that well . . . if no one works a job how do you get the money to buy the food?" Yugi helped himself to some bacon and eggs.  
  
"We go on raids." Blue said, finally gaining some coherent thought.  
  
"Raids?" Yugi asked around a mouth full of eggs.  
  
Blue nodded, her still damp hair sliding into her eye. Hastily she put it away and took another sip of coffee. "We go and break into another gangs hideout and take all their loot. We then sell it, or turn it into the police. Whatever money we get pays for food, clothes and medicine."  
  
"The police also pay us to be snitches on other gangs." Red said as he materialized from the shadows. The scrawny looking youth grabbed a muffin, smashed it into a pulp on his plate and then started shoveling it into his mouth with a spoon. "We're the perfect spies for them and none of the other gangs, thieves or whatever have yet to connect us to the police."  
  
"Sound dangerous." Yugi said.  
  
"Yup and that's what makes it so much fun." Petit bounced in, filled with more energy then necessary.  
  
"So Dark Magician are you ready for another day of school?" Doma asked as she gracefully slid into the seat opposite Yugi.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes at her use of his new nickname. Although he did not want to use a Duel Monster name, the rest of the Deck had started calling him Dark Magician after finding out that was his favorite card. Yugi actually didn't mind, although sometimes he wondered if he should have a name of a powerful monster when he wasn't that powerful or brave.  
  
"I still think he should be called Slifer." Dark said as he took one of everything on the table. "It just seems to fit him better. I mean his hair and Slifer's neck plate just match perfectly."  
  
"That's not how we do it and you know it." Doma said icily. "Now will you stop interrupting so DM can answer my question."  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Since I know that I don't have to be afraid of Curse trying to get me for spilling my lunch on him on Friday, ya I guess I'm ready."  
  
"Plus no one will dare pick on you once they see you with us." Shadow stated around a very full mouth.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ School~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi walked onto school grounds with Blue on one side of him and Wall Shadow on the other. A few disbelieving glances were cast his way and he knew that by midmorning the word will have spread about his new role in the teenage hierarchy of the school. That and the new leather vest that he now wore would help.  
  
The Dragons' gang sign was a leather vest with the design of a wheel with four spokes on the back. At the end of each spoke was one of the dragons the gang members took their names from. Thorn vines wove around the wheel and for those of the Deck, a duel card was entangled in the middle. Yugi was amazed that the Dragons could afford such items, but when asked Blue had told him that it was given to the gang by a friend.  
  
Yugi separated from his friends after entering the building. As he trotted down the hallway he felt happier than in weeks past. He had real friends, people who cared for him because it was just him. And he wouldn't have to deal with bullies or the hissing whispers anymore. His life was finally starting to turn around.  
  
"Well, well what have we here?" A cruel voice snarled behind the small teen.  
  
Yugi quickly turned and gulped. Three large teens were looming over him, with one at each side and the largest in front, Yugi was effectively boxed in. All sported red bandanas and shaved head. The largest of the three had several clusters of scratches on his face. Right now they were all leering at him as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Is this the one Kam?" One of the goons asked.  
  
"Yup, same runt from the alley. Looks like he's the newest pet of that whore Blue."  
  
The goon to Yugi's left looked him up and down. Yugi shuddered; something was not right about that gaze. "Can see why, tasty looking piece isn't he."  
  
The one called Kam leaned closer. Yugi tried to back up, but his back quickly hit his locker. "We're going to finish what we started in that alley. And this time there's no one to save you."  
  
"If you hurt me the Dragons will be furious." Yugi stated trying to sound brave. His eyes darted around. His locker was in one of the lonelier hallways, only when the art classes let out was it ever busy. Currently there wasn't a soul in sight.  
  
"Let them. They need to be taken down anyway." Kam said, reaching up and caressed Yugi's cheek.  
  
Yugi flinched away from the boy's touch. He swatted at the boy's face and then darted to the right, trying to get between Kam and the other boy. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and Kam's hand grabbed him by the back of his vest. With all the force he could muster Kam through the small teen into the lockers.  
  
"You know what the problem with your locker being down here is?" Kam sneered as the smaller boy struggled to stay on his feet. Kam punched the kid in the stomach, making him drop to his knees. "No one comes down here until second period, and no one will here you scream."  
  
{POV Red's}  
  
The hall's were silent. Florescent light glared from overhead, every other one flickering in an eye-hurting strobe effect. Everyone was in homeroom right now, staring at a teacher that could probably care less about who was here. I wander the halls because I could care less about being here officially or not. School's not my thing, but I go because I would be bored back at the Rookery anyway. At least here there's always a chance of a good fight. Or I could just start one.  
  
I continue to walk, not really caring where I might end up. Then the whispering starts. I stop and listen. The shadow's are talking. Well sort of. It's not so much actual words, but mutterings that you might here from someone sitting a couple of tables away from you. Yet I always know what the shadows are talking about. And right now they're talking about violence.  
  
I'm on the third floor of our school. The shadow's talk about violence in the place where they gather the most. That means the basement where the art rooms are. For a split second I ponder the fastest route, and then duck into the shadow's themselves and start running. I still can't describe the place I am right now, or how I know how to navigate here. All I know is that the swirls of blue and black seem more comforting to me than the blue of the sky or yellow glow of the sun. As Blue once said I love the shadows.  
  
A trip that should have taken me at least ten minutes, even running, becomes a three minute sprint. I stop near the place that the shadow's are making the most noise. They seem to be angry, which is new for me. I "peek" out from where I am to see what's going on. The best way to describe what I'm doing is like looking through a foggy window. Except that I can see everything pretty clearly. And what I see is not something I like.  
  
Three idiots from the Vipers are pounding someone. On top of that it's Yugi. I wait a moment to identify who Yugi's attackers are. One is Kam, second in command of the Vipers. The others are Ricky and Jack. All three are big and beefy, which means a really good fight is about to start. I walk around until I'm directly in front of them, again sort of. I chuckle and some how the sound makes it to the other side. All three of them stop, Kam still holding Yugi by the front of his shirt. All three of those idiots look around for the source of the voice. Not wanting to keep everyone in the dark I take out my blade and drive it through the arm holding Yugi. Naturally Kam lets the smaller boy go and backs away.  
  
Yugi almost collapses, but I come out at that point and catch him. He's a little dazed and confused. Hell anyone would if someone seemed to materialize right out of thin air. I steady him and make sure he can stand on his own. He seems fine, a few new bruises on his face but other than that not much damage.  
  
"Well if it isn't the freak boy of the Dragons." Kam sneers. He's trying to sound haughty. Hard to do when you're in pain and about to piss your pants from fear.  
  
"I might be a freak, but at least I don't have to pick on someone who won't fight back to prove what kind of man I am." I grin, revealing rather sharp teeth. I've still got my blade in my hand, stained with Kam's blood. I debate for a second and then flip it close and put it back in its holder. "I'm giving you idiots a chance to leave. Or I can kick your asses. And if you think tangling with Blue was bad, you ain't seen nothin' yet."  
  
"It's your ass that gonna get kicked. Then we'll finish with the shrimp." Kam lunges.  
  
The problem with being a beefy guy is that you loose some movement, unless you train yourself. Kam built himself up and relies on his strength. That and his blood is busy giving oxygen to his muscles that it bypasses his brain, making him stupider in a fight. I duck and drive my fist into his gut. Guy drops like a ton of bricks, but I don't pause just lunge at the next guy. He's a tad bit quicker. Just a tad though. He's able to dodge my first attack, or would of if I hadn't dropped to the ground and swept my leg under his. Before he can even finish falling I've punched him in the side of the head. He's out for the fight before he even hits the floor. The third guy takes one look at me and runs.  
  
Yugi's looking at me like I just grew a third head. I smirk and he flinches. Inwardly I sigh, I hate scaring the people I help. But it's just an internal thing. Comes with having black and red eyes I guess.  
  
"You okay Yugi?"  
  
Kid rubs his stomach. "Ya, thank you."  
  
"No problem. Have you got your things for class?"  
  
He nods and grabs his bookbag. Together we head off, he's following with his head down. I focus on the shadows hoping for another fight. But the moment they're just muttering about regular things. Except that some of them are muttering about how 'he's' sad. Well that's new. I turn to watch Yugi for a moment; could the shadows be talking about him?  
  
He glances up and notices my gaze. He gulps, probably out of fear. "Red how did you find me?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
I stop and stare at the kid. His eyes are curious and slightly stubborn. There's something about him that actually makes me realize he would believe me. Maybe it's just his innocence. I lost my so long ago. All of us did. I don't know what happened to bring him to New York, but whatever it was his spirit still survived. Gotta admire that.  
  
"The shadows told me." I resume walking.  
  
He blinks and trots to keep up with me. "What do you mean?"  
  
I shrug. "The shadows, the places where the light doesn't reach. I can hear them whisper. They said that someone was in trouble and hurt. So I just went."  
  
"Where were you when they told you this?"  
  
"Third floor." The answer was automatic. He believed me? No one save the other Dragons has believed me. Even the Deck is skeptical about how I move around without anyone knowing.  
  
"How did you get down here so quick? That has to be at least a fifteen minute walk!"  
  
"I can . . . uh travel through the shadows." Okay this kid has seriously thrown me for a loop. He can't believe what I'm saying. I wait for the 'ya right' response.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
I stop dead and stare at this kid. He's serious he want to know what it's like to walk through shadows. "Lots of blue and black swirling mists. Some red in there too."  
  
"But that sounds like . . .no can't be." Yugi starts walking deep in thought.  
  
Now I'm the one confused. In two quick strides I've caught up with him. "Mind elaborating."  
  
He looks at me, sorrow and confusion playing in his eyes. I must have hit a nerve. "I'd rather not. Sorry."  
  
I put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you scared of me?"  
  
He looks at the hand and then stares into my eyes. "No. You're my friend Red. You saved me a few moments ago I could never be scared of you. But, I just can't tell you about what I was thinking."  
  
I smirk. "That's alright with me Yugi."  
  
Together we move off to our respective classes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Lunch~ ~ ~  
  
{POV Curse's}  
  
The din in the cafeteria could easily drive a person mad if they let it. The sound of a hundred different conversations, the clatter of trays and rustling of bags is almost painful for the ears. Yet here I sit day in and day out without fail. It's not even for the food, which could make a corpse gag. No I sit here because at least no one will try and call on me to speak.  
  
I guess that's the one thing I hate about school. The teachers' insistence that I participate in class by talking. I believe I made my point freshman year about how I loath to talk when I punched my history teacher. I put him in the hospital and have regretted it ever since.  
  
I just got fed up with him screaming at me to talk.  
  
I glance around the room looking for my friends and fiancé. I spot Yugi coming through the door. Sure enough he's sporting a few more bruises on his face. Red told us what happened and we almost had to restrain Blue. I had to restrain Petit.  
  
Speaking of which here she comes, almost bowling poor Yugi over. She tackles me and we share a very deep kiss. Then she scrambles over me and takes her seat, ripping into her lunch. Yugi sits a little more gingerly across from us. Whether its from his wounds or because he's still frighten of me remains unclear.  
  
The act of his sitting with us effectively silences the entire room. All of us glance up and look around. All eyes are on us, or more specifically Yugi and me. Yugi blushes, not used to being the center of so much attention. Or maybe attention that does not involve flying food.  
  
Now the silence has finally penetrated Petit's brain. Glancing up she notices Yugi's red face and my slight frown. "All right you idiots you've gawked enough. Now either get back to eating this slop called food or I'm going to start shoveling it down people's throats."  
  
Naturally everyone resumes what they were doing, except that I have a suspicion that many of the conversations will be revolving around the fact that Yugi is sitting with us. Said youth is now tackling his own food as he tries to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Okay?" My slow voice creeps out. Silently I wish that I could talk as normal people do.  
  
"Ya, I guess it's just been a weird day." Yugi gives me a small smile.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"No, not now. Were you trying to help me on Friday?"  
  
I nod, glad that he's picked up on reading me. He's quick too; it took the other Dragons about four days. "Yes. Friend."  
  
Yugi's eyes widen. "You wanted to be my friend? Why didn't you come and find me?"  
  
I contemplate that for a moment. "Petit. Scared."  
  
Yugi glances at my heart's desire. She's starting at the two of us grinning for all she's worth. "Hey, tearing up half the cafeteria sounded like a great way to start the weekend."  
  
Both Yugi and I sigh. Then Yugi turns to me. "You're right, I was too scared. I wouldn't have understood that you wanted to be friends. We're friends now, that's all that matters."  
  
I nod. I look him over. He reminds me of one of my cousins. Small for his age, but kind hearted. I understand better than Yugi knows what it's like to be different. I might not be small, but people treat me so much differently because I can't talk quickly. And just like my kind cousin, people see Yugi as weak. It's not weakness; it's a hidden strength that not even I have. I vowed to protect my cousin and failed. I won't fail with Yugi. I start working on my meal, my new vow settling into my heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~History Class: Near the End of the Day~  
  
{POV Petit}  
  
The warm sunlight drifts through the windows and helps light up the classroom. A twig of a man dressed in a tweed jacket and slacks rattles on about something. The window is closed due to the fierce wind outside creating havoc when invited in. Wish they would open the blasted window again.  
  
'Horny little leprechauns in my pants! Crawling up and around my crotch.' I giggle at this point.  
  
Of course this brings me to the attention of the teacher. He opens his mouth to say something, but I giggle again and smile sweetly at him. He fumbles and drops of chalk. I've been told that smile is one of a deranged pixie. Deranged part I understand, pixie I'm not sure about.  
  
Now if this class was actually interesting I might be able to keep my mind on what is going on. I giggle some more at this thought. I would never pay attention in class unless the teacher was writing notes as he fought an alligator.  
  
In the chairs next to me sits Yugi and Wall Shadow. Shadow's quite used to my little eccentries by now. Yugi however looks at me with a curious look. I give him my sweet smile. AND HE ACTUALLY SMILES BACK!!!! At this point I crack up.  
  
Everyone is staring at me now. Not that I care. Yugi smiled back at me. That means he's not scared of me and doesn't care that I'm completely off my rocker. This is going to be so much fun. Maybe I can get him to play. That would be fun.  
  
((Petit, beloved. I think you've scared everyone enough today.)) Curse's voice floats through my head.  
  
((But I'm just having a nice laugh. Laughter is important for the soul.)) I reply giving his mind a gentle caress.  
  
((Yes but not at the expense of other's education.)) Blue interjects, patiently irritated.  
  
((Laughter ceasing oh fearless leader.)) I can literally feel Blue role her eyes at me.  
  
Of course while this conversation is going on I have stopped laughing and most of the class has inched their desks away from me. Not that I care, never had. That's probably the good thing about being insane. Nothing really bothers you anymore.  
  
'Horny little leprechauns in my pants!' I smile at the teacher, basically ending the class as he flees for his life.  
  
~ ~ ~ End of the Day~ ~ ~ ~  
  
{POV Blue's}  
  
The warm spring air laden with the scent of car fumes and humanity whipped around the buildings and tugged at clothes. It grabbed paper and rudely flung it in people's faces and windshields. It grabbed at hair and twisted it into nice little rat's nests. I smile at the popular girls' shrieks of dismay. Some of them vainly try and put their hair up. Few of them actually succeed.  
  
I scan the entrance way for my friends. I spot Wall Shadow and Ox coming out. They wave to me and continue down the street. They were going to see a movie today. I hadn't asked which one, but it was probably whatever new horror movie was in. The next person to come out was Yugi. He glanced around trying to spot either me or one of the other gang members. I waved and he sprinted up.  
  
"Other than this morning, how was your day?" I look him over. There are definitely some new bruises. I would have to deal with the Vipers soon.  
  
"Much better. Even with those guys this morning." Yugi smiles up at me, but I can see something is troubling him.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well . . . one of the bullies this morning, Kam. He recognized me from the alley. He had these marks on him, like claw marks. Blue, something saved me in that alley. I remember glowing blue eyes and something screeching. Was . . .was that you?"  
  
I watch him for a moment, keeping my face as blank as possible. "What makes you think it was me?"  
  
Yugi looked away focusing on passing cars. "Red told me he hears things in the shadows. He can move through them. All of you have tattoos of dragons that look extremely real, so real that I can actually see the individual scales. You couldn't have just been passing through the area, there's nothing around that would interest you. And you wouldn't have been going after the Vipers, not on your own."  
  
I'm impressed. Yugi took only a few clues and put together our entire little secret. Well almost our entire secret. There were a few things he didn't know and I wasn't about to tell him. I ponder about telling him exactly what is going on.  
  
((Tell him only what he needs to know.)) Curse's smooth and steady voice advises.  
  
((Curse is right, but I think he can handle a little more information than what the Deck knows.)) Red added. I could feel him smirk. ((He can handle it better than them.))  
  
I wait for Petit to put in her two cents, but she currently doing something to torture Kam and his cronies. Guess I won't have to worry about those three for a while. ((Where are you guys?))  
  
((Getting our things. We'll be out in a few moments.)) I can feel Curse shake Petit out of her daze.  
  
((We'll meet you in Central Park.))  
  
The whole conversation takes only a few seconds. Yugi is watching me the whole time. "Sorry zoned out."  
  
"No you were speaking telepathically with someone."  
  
Okay so he's more perceptive than I ever gave him credit for. But how would he know that I was speaking telepathically? Most people would by the zoning out theory. I want to ask, but I know that would be breaking my own rule.  
  
"You're sharp Yugi. Okay, let's walk to the park and I'll explain as much as I can."  
  
He nods and follows. I try and figure out where to start. The beginning was probably best. But, I decided, keep it as short as possible. Either that or just give him blunt facts. I mulled over the options. Okay, just give him the facts.  
  
"Four years ago the gang and I started going to Lincoln High. The problem was that it was just overrun with gangs. Violent ones. Today you see some of the stragglers of those old gangs. Anyway, we tried to get to the top. We were good, even back then. But not good enough to really make a dent. The school wasn't a safe place to go. We wanted to do something about it, but didn't know how. Then one day this big Egyptian exhibit came to the city. We were watching the workers unload the stuff and a book fell out of the back of the truck. When no one picked it up we . . . borrowed it. It was some type of spell book. Didn't know it at the time, we just thought it was cool. At the time the Rookery was just getting started, just us and Gizmo. Anyway, Gizmo had a gizmo that could do translations. He translated the book and we found a spell that would give us the strength, speed and power of the dragons of Duel Monsters. We didn't take it seriously, so as a joke we performed the spell."  
  
I glance at the shorter teen. He nodded his head. "So you got the strength of different dragons?"  
  
"Yup. The spell itself had some interesting side effects."  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. "Your eyes glow when you fight?"  
  
"More like when I get mad. Curse, Petit and Red's do the same. All different colors."  
  
"And the spell gave Red to walk through shadows?"  
  
"Yes and it was the spell that turned his eye red and black."  
  
"Did the spell make Petit insane?"  
  
"Ah . . .no. She was like that before. But the spell did mark us with these tattoos." I pointed to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my face.  
  
Yugi's hand lifted then fell. I knew what was on his mind. Luckily we had reached the park. I motioned to a bench. "You can touch it if you want."  
  
Yugi looked at me blushing. With a gentle hand that shook slightly he touched the mark. I almost didn't feel his fingers travel over the lines of the beast that adorned my face. 'I'll kill anyone who hurts him.' I had no idea what made Yugi leave his home, but I was determined to make sure he was never hurt again.  
  
"It feels like a snake's skin." He rubbed his fingers together. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"Not really, just like someone punched me in the face."  
  
"You're also telepathic?"  
  
"Yes, but again only with the other Dragons."  
  
A light bulb must have gone off because he suddenly smiled. "The Dragons! You named yourself after the dragons you gained your power from."  
  
I smiled at him. "Yup. Petit calls us humans with perks now. But we use our new strength and speed to help others. That and to support the Rookery."  
  
I noticed the rest of the gang coming and waved them over. They smiled at us and Yugi. We decided to get some ice cream and spend the rest of the afternoon in the park. I quickly located a pay phone and let Bear know where we were. He swore at me and hung up.  
  
{Normal POV}  
  
The Dragons and their newest friend spend the rest of the afternoon eating ice cream and playing catch with an abandoned baseball. Currently they were lounging by one of the many fountains in the park. Well, Blue and Yugi were lounging on the fountain; Curse was standing slightly in front of Yugi. Petit and Red were fighting (apparently a normal occurrence between the two).  
  
"You stupid, psycho bitch." Red snarled, aiming a punch at Petit's head.  
  
Petit just giggled and ducked the blow. Grabbing an abandoned ice cream cone from the sidewalk she threw it. Red ducked, but the stray cone still clipped him in the head. Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream left a sloppy streak through his hair. Red lunged again, but Petit ducked again, slipped on some of the melting confection. The small girl landed with an undignified 'thump' on her backside. Yugi, Blue and Curse cracked up laughing.  
  
"I see you two still act like children." A chilling voice said.  
  
Red and Petit stopped mid-battle and smiled at the new comer. "Hey Set."  
  
Everyone was smiling, except for one person. Yugi recognized that voice. Unconsciously he huddled into himself, hoping against hope it wasn't the person he thought it was. Blue got up and shook hands with the newcomer, Yugi's view was still blocked by Curse and the new person had yet to see Yugi.  
  
"Set, nice to see you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"The fools at the branch here can't do anything themselves. I had to come here and straightened some things out. I stopped at the Rookery and they said you were here."  
  
"And you survived an encounter with Bear." Blue said. "By the way I want you to meet our new member. Hey Curse move."  
  
The larger teen moved out of the way. There was a gasp of surprise, Yugi flinched and looked up. "Hello Kaiba."  
  
"YUGI?!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: All right. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It kind of wrote itself.  
  
Yami: *Storming in* I can't believe Kaiba finds him. I'm going to get you Treska.  
  
Treska: *Grins and starts to back away.* Oh and it gets better. Just wait for the next chapter. Kaiba actually has to convince Yugi to go back to Domino.  
  
Kaiba: *Coming in* I have to do what?  
  
Treska: *Running out of the room.* Comes out next week. Right now I can't even focus my eyes. Review as always. 


	8. Returning Home, Sort Of

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Seto Kaiba stared at the small teen sitting huddled on the rim of the fountain. For a young man that always had something to say about any situation he was speechless. Cobalt eyes took in the various bruises on Yugi's face and the very defensive position the other Dragons had fallen into. Actually they were still standing exactly as they were right when he showed up. It was the tiniest of movements that let Seto know he would have to tread very carefully.  
  
"Why is it," the young CEO stated as he focused on Blue "that anytime I need something you seem to have the answers?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "We're just that good Set."  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Seto watched the four teens. He needed to know why Yugi was here and somehow get him to come back to Domino. And he had to do this in a way that wouldn't give the Dragons a reason to attack him. It was a dangerous game he played. Good thing he was good at games.  
  
"So Yugi when did you join the Dragons?"  
  
Startled the tri-colored youth looked up. "This weekend."  
  
Seto snorted and turned back to Blue. "It took you idiots four weeks to recruit him?"  
  
Blue was about to speak when Yugi jumped to his feet. Anger flashed in his gentle violet eyes. "Don't you dare start Kaiba! These people are my friends! More than anyone back home, so just don't start."  
  
Seto just stared at Yugi, then smirked. "So you've finally grown a backbone."  
  
Seto realized his mistake the second the thought finished crossing his mouth. Yugi was stung by the comment and hung his head. Blue immediately came up to him and put her arm protectively around his shoulder, guiding him closer to her and back. The other Dragons visibly shifted into positions so that they could attack if Blue gave the command. Seto remained very, very still.  
  
"You will watch what you say Seto Kaiba." Blue growled. "Yugi is part of our family now. We will not see him hurt in any way."  
  
Yugi looked up and saw Seto's predicament. "It's okay Blue. That's just how he's always treated me. How he treats everyone."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Red's dusky voice traveled darkly over all present. Seto shivered, he was in deep trouble. "If he knows you then he knows how his words might hurt you. Acting as before you came here is a very bad idea."  
  
"He should apologize. Yes that would be the polite thing to do." Petit said. Seto couldn't see her since she had somehow crept behind him. Her voice was edgy, its usual calm soprano gone.  
  
Inwardly Seto flinched. He never apologized. One look in Blue's ice blue eyes told him he better do it though, or things could get real messy. "Yugi, sorry. It's just a surprise to see you here."  
  
Seto watched as an inner conflict was fought inside Yugi's mind. His eyes became clouded with sadness and some anger. "It's okay Kaiba."  
  
"Yugi, we need to talk."  
  
"No we don't Kaiba. I know what you're going to say. I should go back to Domino." Yugi glared at the taller teen, anger, sadness and pain reflected in his eyes. "They drove me away. I won't go back again. They'll only ignore me again or yell or hurt me. You can't make me go back."  
  
Kaiba snorted at the last statement. "Yugi, you're living with the most dangerous people I know. Trying to make someone under their care do something against their will is tantamount to suicide. But I do need to talk to you. Let's go back to the Rookery. It's been a long day and I've spent the better part of an hour looking for you."  
  
"We will all go." Blue said. Seto nodded and started off. Two steps later he realized that no one else had moved. "Only if Yugi says you may come."  
  
Seto whirled, angry now. "How is it that Yugi decides whether or not I come? You've always allowed me before Blue."  
  
Blue smiled viciously. "Because Seto Kaiba, it is Yugi that is hurt by your presence. And I will not have one of my members be sad in the Rookery because of an unwanted person. You know this."  
  
Seto had to forcefully calm down and put on a blank face. Turning on Yugi while mad would make the younger boy afraid and goad the Dragons into attacking him. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked at the protective circle around him. These were true friends; protecting him against even someone they considered a friend. Of course Kaiba had never actually ignored him. The taunt about him growing a backbone was really nothing. Kaiba was that way with everyone. Kaiba hadn't pushed him away simply because he had been traveling that whole month. 'Still', Yugi thought, 'what if he convinces the Dragons that I should go home. I don't want to. I belong here.' Yet Yugi was slightly curious about why Kaiba was here and how he knew the Dragons.  
  
"It's okay, he can come if he wants."  
  
Blue nodded and removed her arm. Petit and Curse came up to either side of him, Curse gently squeezing his shoulder and the three started walking. Red trotted up and walked beside them. Even with the dread of listening to Kaiba try and convince the Dragons to make Yugi go home, the small teen felt safe with this group.  
  
They were about three blocks away from the Rookery. Petit's insane amount of energy was back and she was skipping, cart wheeling and singing as the rest of them walked. She then started to walk backwards, stopping so suddenly that Red had to side skip to avoid running into her. Suddenly she giggled and took her old position next to Yugi again.  
  
"As sneakily as you can look behind you." She whispered to the confused teen.  
  
Carefully Yugi looked back. It was then that he noticed that Seto wasn't dressed in his usual white trench coat. Instead he wore a pair of faded jeans, tight sleeves blue shirt and a chain for a belt. He could have fit right in with any of the other residents of this neighborhood. He and Blue had their heads very close and were talking animatedly about something. At first he didn't think anything of it, but then something in their body language told him something else was going on.  
  
Petit snickered as Yugi refocused on what was ahead of him. "Is something going on between those two?"  
  
Red smirked. "They would like everyone to believe that they hate each other."  
  
Petit started walking backwards again. In a very loud and off-key voice she started singing. "Set and Blue sitting in a tree. K-I-S . . ."  
  
"PETIT SHUT UP!" Blue shouted, her eyes flashing. Seto gave a killing glare.  
  
The tiny girl giggled madly as her leader and the CEO opened the space between them. Luckily they had reached the Rookery so Petit's life was spared. Upon entering the lair of the Dragons Petit immediately veered towards the kitchen, Red disappeared (startling Yugi slightly), Curse headed towards the pinball machines. Yugi made his way to one of the abandoned chairs near the center of the common room. Blue and Seto followed him. Yugi was slightly amused at the death glares the two other teens were giving each other.  
  
"How did you meet the Dragons Kaiba?" Yugi asked, hoping that if Kaiba started talking he would forget about trying to get Yugi to come back to Domino. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.  
  
Seto shrugged. "I went down the wrong alley and got caught in the middle of a gang war."  
  
Yugi just stared. Blue chuckled. "Some how the Great Seto Kaiba lost his way and walked into a fight between the Vipers and Cobras. They took one look at Set's very flashy and expensive jacket and decided to jump him instead. Ya put up a good fight for a while."  
  
Seto waved his hand dismissing the incident. "I would have been fine."  
  
"Right . . . there were only ten of them and one of you. If Red and I hadn't happened by you would have been a nice headline for the morning."  
  
"When you got there, there was only five left. I could have easily dealt with them."  
  
"You're right. You would have been fine even with the half dozen stab wounds and three broken ribs. Oh and there was that concussion you had on top of all that." Blue said, vicious sarcasm lacing her voice.  
  
Yugi watched as the two teens glared at each other. Silently he laughed, there was definitely something there. Exactly what he didn't know. Finally Seto broke the starting contest (Blue smirking happily) and turned his attention on Yugi. The petite teen cringed, the unwanted conversation was about to begin.  
  
"Yugi I'm not even going to bother asking you to come back to Domino." Yugi started at him in disbelief. "I already told you that the Dragons won't let me take you back if you don't want to go. But I think you should at least listen to what I have to say."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you remember the day you left?"  
  
"Kind of can't forget it."  
  
Seto shrugged. "Yami told me that the morning after you left they all woke up thinking that the past month was a nightmare. It wasn't until they found you missing that they realized that it did happened."  
  
"They thought was a nightmare. Well it was. They left me alone, told me I was worthless. I lived a nightmare where everyone turned on me. The bullies were living a dream, they had their punching bag back. I couldn't even find comfort at home. Grandpa treated me like I was just someone there to take over all the chores." Tears streamed down Yugi's bruised cheeks. He started at his hands huddled into himself again. "I couldn't take it anymore. Grandpa treated Yami like he was his grandson. I left, I didn't want to return."  
  
"They want you back Yugi. Yami thinks it was some type of magic that made them act the way they did. He says that's the only explanation as to why they all realized what happened the morning after you left."  
  
"Do you believe that?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
Yugi stared at the older teen in disbelief. "Then why were you going to ask me to come back?"  
  
"Because your grandfather has lost interest in the game shop and his archeological digs. That mutt, Joey, has been picking fights at school every day. Yami, well lets say he convinced me to hire a couple of private eyes to find you."  
  
"What about you?" Yugi couldn't believe what Seto was telling him. Yami made him hire private eyes?  
  
"Like I said I didn't believe what they said so I wasn't about to try and find you if you didn't want to be found."  
  
For a few minutes there was silence. Yugi thought about what Seto had said. His friends were worried about him? Yet the painful memories were still fresh. It was only a month since he had left Domino. Could it be true that some type of magic had caused his friends to turn on him? And yet it had happened so gradual, it took a month for his friends to completely abandoned him.  
  
"What about Tea and Tristan?"  
  
Seto actually looked uncomfortable. "Those two have been acting strange. Both have been trying to convince everyone not to look for you. Or that you might have survived being on your own. It's been putting a strain on everyone."  
  
"Blue, what should I do?" Yugi said, uncertainty dwelling in his heart.  
  
Blue sighed and ran her hand through her short hair. "Yugi, we'll support whatever you want to do. But if you want to stay here you don't have to go."  
  
"I think I've got an idea." Red said stepping out of the shadows, causing Seto to jump slightly. "Why don't we go with you? We can help you figure out if your family truly wants you back."  
  
Blue regarded the darker teen. "Try and SS maneuver? I don't know if that would be right for Yugi."  
  
"SS?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I can't tell you what it actually is Yugi, not unless you truly don't want to go."  
  
"The maneuver requires genuine reactions from you Yugi." Red said as he flopped down in another chair. "Let's just say Blue has to act like the worst type of sleaze bag in the world."  
  
"We've used the maneuver a couple of times in situations like this." Blue explained. "It helps us and the person we're helping to figure out what their families and friends true feelings are."  
  
Yugi mulled it over for a moment. "What if Seto is wrong? What if my friends and grandpa don't want me back?"  
  
Blue got up and walked over to Yugi. Kneeling down she placed her hand on his knee. Their gazes met. "Then you come back with us. You have friends and family here."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Then let's go."  
  
~ ~ ~ Turtle Game Shop Around four pm. ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami fiddled with the cards on the counter, not really noticing them. Next to him Solomon Mouto idly worked in his account book. What might look like two normal people working was just a cover for the deep emotions going through both. It had been a month since the disappearance of Yugi. Within that time Grandpa had become more depressed, hardly saying anything and barely able to run the store. Yami was constantly restless and at the same time as depressed as Grandpa.  
  
Yami had tried everything he could think of to find his hikari. Between making Seto hire private eyes to actually going to Bakura to find out if he could use the Millennium Ring to find Yugi. He had run out of ideas and now he could do nothing but wait and see if the detective brought any new clues in. So to keep himself from going crazy Yami kept himself busy by making sure Grandpa at least kept the store open and keep Joey from getting into to much trouble.  
  
The silver bell above the door rang. Teen and elder looked up hopefully only to be disappointed to see only Joey, Tristan and Tea walk in. Yami was glad to see Joey, but lately Tea and Tristan had been getting on his nerves. The two brunettes were trying to talk him into giving up on Yugi. But Yami never would. Never again would he abandon his hikari.  
  
"Well any word from moneybags?" Joey snapped.  
  
"No. Unfortunately he had to make a trip to New York and won't be back for a couple of days. But he told the detective to call of if he picked up any new leads on Yugi." Yami replied, ignoring Joey's anger.  
  
"Grrr. It's been a month. These guys are suppose ta be the best. What are they doin? Looking under rocks?" Joey slammed his fist against the counter. The blonde's temper had gotten shorter and shorter every day that Yugi was gone. Everyday that went by without news of his smaller friend meant another day of fighting. Joey's only outlet for his temper was in physical confrontation. This was why he currently had his left arm in a sling.  
  
"Joey, Kaiba's men are trying the best they can. It's just with so little information to go on it's very hard to track Yugi." Grandpa's tired voice tried to sooth the other teen.  
  
Before Joey could reply the door to the shop opened up. Five teens sporting leather vests and a dangerous air about them walked in. Yami glanced at them curiously. There were two girls and three guys. One girl sported a tattoo of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the left side of her face. She was holding hands with the shortest boy of the group, his face shadowed by the baseball cap. The other two guys glanced around the room; one was built like a football player while the other one was scrawny. The scrawny teen was also wearing sunglasses which he did not remove even after coming into the store. The last one was a black young lady about the same height of the smaller boy. Yami could see the tattoo of the Petit Dragon on the girl's forearm and the Curse of Dragon adorning the bicep of the largest youth.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" Solomon asked.  
  
"Nothin quite yet gramps." The girl with the Blue-Eyes sneered. Then she tugged the smaller teen towards the counters on the far side of the room.  
  
Yami watched as the small boy stumbled slightly. Something about him seemed so . . .familiar. Shaking his head he put the other teens out of his mind. "Has anyone else come across any leads to where Yugi might be?"  
  
"No. And I've asked everyone at school and even contacted some of my old friends." Joey said, keeping an eye on the new arrivals. Something about them set off his alarms. They were a gang; of that much he was certain.  
  
"Guys, I really hate to say this but we're probably not going to find him." Tea said in an almost tired manner.  
  
"Tea's right. Like Joey said it's been over a month. If we haven't heard anything about Yugi by now we probably never will." Tristan said as he leaned up against the side of one of the shelves.  
  
"Whatta mean by that Tris?" Joey said.  
  
"I mean let's face it. Yugi was always weak. He couldn't defend himself and there's no way he could survive on his own." Tristan state bluntly.  
  
"You're wrong." Yami growled, his attention completely focused on Tristan and Tea. "Yugi is stronger than any of us gave him credit for. He's out there somewhere. We just haven't been looking hard enough."  
  
"Yami, Tristan's right. Yugi couldn't even fight off the bullies and you always helped him whenever he got into trouble. He was always weak."  
  
"Not to mention short. He's such a shrimp that he's an easy target." Tristan said.  
  
Yami was about to reply when several things happened at once. There was a very small gasp. Yami looked for the source and met the eyes of the smaller boy in the gang. Dusty crimson eyes met moist violet. Yami gasped as the sense of something familiar overwhelmed him. An instant later Tristan was flying across the room as the largest member of the gang punched him in the face. The girl with the Blue-Eyes cursed, called for the other to follow her and dragged that smaller boy out of the store.  
  
While everyone was busy helping Tristan, Yami quietly sneaked out of the store. He scanned the sidewalk and caught sight of some figures ducking into an alley two doors down. Quickly he hurried after them, he had to make sure. That boy, something about him reminded him of Yugi.  
  
Finally he reached the alley. As stealthily as possible he inched closer. Taking advantage of the shadows and trash cans, Yami was able to hear the conversation.  
  
". . . stupidest stunt in the world." The Blue-Eyed tattooed girl said at the largest teen.  
  
The larger teen just shrugged. The smaller girl giggled. "But Blue it was so much fun to see that idiots face when Curse sent him flying through the air."  
  
Blue growled. Yami watched as the smaller boy next to her flinched. Blue squeezed his hand causing him to yelp slightly. From the small amount of light that filtered in Yami could see several bruises gracing the boy's face. Yami gasped, IT WAS YUGI!  
  
"Shut up you." Blue growled at Yugi, tugging him closer then returned her attention to the other. "What am I going to do . . ."  
  
Yami felt someone grab him by the back of his shirt and arm. Roughly he was shoved into the alley, landing at Blue's feet. "Looks like we have a spy."  
  
Yami scrambled up and glanced behind him. It was the scrawnier teen, glasses still firmly in place. Silently Yami cursed himself for not realizing that one of the gang members wasn't there. "Who are you people?"  
  
"Well, well aren't we demanding." Blue sneered. To Yami's horror the girls arm snaked around Yugi's waist. His small hikari squirmed and then stopped. "Since you asked so nicely we're the Dragons. And we don't like people spying on us."  
  
"I don't care who you are release Yugi!" Yami demanded, taking note that he was surrounded by the gang. Yugi was looking up at him with hurt and fear in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you know my little cat?" Blue said, her hand traveling around Yugi's leg causing the small teen to shudder. "You must be Yami. He told me so much about you."  
  
Yami growled. "Let him go."  
  
"Why? So he can go back to you? The people that drove him away?"  
  
"How did you know?" Yami growled.  
  
"Oh, my little cat and I have spent many . . .intimate moments. He's very talkative when you get him talking." Blue smirked, her fingers tracing the waist line of Yugi's pants.  
  
Rage boiled in Yami as he watched this woman's callus treatment of his hikari. "No, I would not force him to stay." Yami focused his attention on Yugi. "Yugi, please believe me when I say that we did not mean to hurt you. There was a spell on us to act that way."  
  
Blue laughed harshly. "Spell? It took over a month for you to abandon this kitten and you blame a spell." She stopped and a hard light entered her eyes. "I won't let him go back to you. He's mine; you gave up your claim to him long ago. And at least with me he knows he's useful."  
  
Yami looked at the terrified expression on Yugi's face as Blue's fingers crept inside his pants. Yami embraced the rage boiling in his veins; the Sennen Eye glowed on his forehead. "He may not choose to live at home anymore, but I will free him from you! Mind Crush!"  
  
"Yami NO!"  
  
Yami watched horrified as Blue threw Yugi out of the way. He was caught by the other girl. The magical attack Yami unleashed slammed into Blue, throwing her back. The girl cried out in shock and then was silent. She hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Blue, no!" Yugi broke away from the girl holding him. Tears flying from his eyes he dropped down beside the girl. He shook her, checked a pulse and sobbed uncontrollably. "Blue! BLUE!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Treska: *Peeks in* Heh. Review. 


	9. Author Alert

Author's Note  
  
No, this isn't an update for those eagerly awaiting the next chapter. I wish to apologize in advance for not being to update. If you have been watching the weather you will notice a rather nasty hurricane aiming for the Carolina's. Since I live there I have no idea how the storm will effect my ability to update. I will try to get everything up on schedule (Sat night), but I cannot make any promises. However I will give you a slight preview of what is to come. Enjoy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
From Chapter Nine of The Dragons: Yugi Returns  
  
The shadowy alleyway echoed with the heart tearing sobs of a mourning angel. The gentle rays of the sun pierced the shadows to light up the face of grief filled Yugi. He clutched the worn leather of the vest worn by the dead body lying next to him. Ice blue eyes glazed over in death still held a surprised look, black and blue hair framed her head in an uneven halo.  
  
Standing slightly behind the grieving teen was another group of adolescents, watching with a mixture of surprise and confusion. A slightly taller and much darker look alike of the angel watched in horror and confusion. Horror, because he had caused this angel's heart to break again and confusion because the dead girl had treated the angel as some sort of sex slave.  
  
Carefully Yami crept over to his crying aibou and put gentle arms around the boy. "Shhh. It's going to be alright Yugi. She won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Yugi jerked slightly, as if to pull away, and then rested against Yami's strong chest. His words came out muffled and choked as he tried to explain. "No . . .you don't . . .understand. It . . .it was just an act. To see." 


	10. Reunion

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The shadowy alley way echoed with the heart tearing sobs of a mourning angel. The gentle rays of the sun pierced the shadows to light up the face of grief filled Yugi. He clutched the worn leather of the vest worn by the dead body lying next to him. Ice blue eyes glazed over in death still held a surprised look, black and blue hair framed her head in an uneven halo.  
  
Standing slightly behind the grieving teen was another group of adolescents, watching with a mixture of surprise and confusion. A slightly taller and much darker look alike of the angel watched in horror and confusion. Horror, because he had caused this angel's heart to break again and confusion because the dead girl had treated the angel as some sort of sex slave.  
  
Carefully Yami crept over to his crying aibou and put gentle arms around the boy. "Shhh. It's going to be alright Yugi. She won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Yugi jerked slightly, as if to pull away, and then rested against Yami's strong chest. His words came out muffled and choked as he tried to explain. "No . . .you don't . . .understand. It . . .it was just an act. To see."  
  
"What?"  
  
But Yugi couldn't speak anymore, sobs filled his throat. Crystalline tears soaked into Yami's shirt. The dark spirit didn't understand, but he held the small angel and gently rubbed his back. The scrawny teenager with the sunglasses came into Yami's field of view. The other teen knelt down beside the body; he glanced at it with an immobile face. Carefully he put two fingers on the girl's throat.  
  
"Yup, she's definitely dead." The teen sighed and turned to the two look alikes. "What Yugi meant was that what you saw was an act."  
  
"What do you mean an act?" Yami growled. "She treated Yugi like he was nothing but a toy."  
  
"Like I said an act. What you saw was an act that we created to determine if people really cared about someone." The teen smiled darkly. "I just don't think it occurred to Blue that she might die."  
  
"This is my fault." Yugi said softly. "I shouldn't have agreed to this."  
  
Red shook his head. "No, Blue knew the risks. Besides, Blue's not really gone."  
  
Yugi looked up at him startled. "You mean she's not dead?"  
  
"No, she's quite dead." Red smirked. "Just not gone."  
  
"Hey it's my turn." Petit came dashing up and gave a swift kick to her fallen leader's ribs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yugi yelped, struggling to get out of Yami's embrace. The ex-Pharaoh released him and they both stood up. Red stopped the shorter boy from running forward.  
  
"What needs to be done. It's hard to explain so just watch." Red held loosely onto Yugi's shoulder, earning a soft growl from Yami.  
  
"One potato *whump* two potato *whump*, three potato *whump*, four potato *whump*" Petit sang as she landed several kicks to the fallen girls ribs. When she got to ten she stopped and turned to Red. "Something isn't right. It never takes her this long."  
  
Red frowned; when he spoke his voice hid any nervousness. "Let me try."  
  
The Dragon's second in command took one look at his leader, and then gave her a swift, hard kick.  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
The alley was lit by a blinding white light then plunged into gold tinted gloominess again. Yugi slowly lowered this arm that shielded his eyes. He gasped at the sight before him. Blue's body was still the same, except that Blue was sitting in her own stomach with her knees to her chest and clutching her head. The raven haired teen was also transparent.  
  
"Stupid bakas!" The girl growled, pain lacing her voice. "Now on top of a massive headache, I've got another broken rib."  
  
"You were taking to long." Red replied. "Plus Yugi's confused and scared. He didn't know that you were going to die."  
  
"Not like I did either." Blue gingerly got to her feet, walked through her body and over to Yugi. The petite teen looked up into worry and pain filled ice blue eyes. "Yugi, I'm sorry. But I never thought what might happen if I was killed."  
  
"Blue?" Yugi reached out a hand to touch the girl's face. He gasped when it passed right through the Blue-Eyes White Dragon tattoo. "No. I'm so sorry."  
  
Blue just smiled at him. "Yugi it's okay. I'm . . .well okay I'm dead. But it's only temporary."  
  
"And how is that?" Yami asked, amazed at what had just happened.  
  
Blue grinned and took a step back. To Yami and Yugi's amazement she ended up floating a few feet off the ground. "Hard to explain, especially since I have no idea how it works anyway. But in a couple of days or so I can go back into my body and be alive again."  
  
"Humans with perks, humans with perks." Petit sang again. Suddenly she eyed the body of her leader. Snickering she darted forward, threw the carcass over her shoulder and took off.  
  
"Shit, now what is she thinking?!" Red said and took off after the insane one. Curse not far behind.  
  
"Come on Yami. Petit's not that sane and I have a very bad feeling about what she might be thinking." Yugi said and grabbed his darker half's wrist dragging him out of the alley. Yugi glanced around and saw the others heading back to the game shop. He gulped and started running.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Yami asked, surprised at Yugi's determination. He briefly noticed Blue disappear, a scowl on her face.  
  
"I've only seen her in extra-hyper mode. Blue and the others say she is basically insane. Guess we're going to get a dose of it."  
  
They just entered the Turtle Game Shop in time to see Petit throw Blue's body onto the counter. Grandpa and Joey looked completely startled. "Hey gramps, trade you a rare card for a dead body."  
  
Solomon and Joey just stared at the smiling girl. Finally Joey got his stomach under control enough to yell at Petit. "What are you some kind of nut job? This is sick."  
  
At this point in time Curse came up behind the small girl. Grabbing her about the waist he tossed her over his shoulder and moved to the side. The entire time Petit was giggling nonstop. Red came up, grabbed the body and dumped it in the darkened corner between the counter and the wall.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." The boy said, not sounding real sorry. "She just got away from us."  
  
"Hey buddy, this is not funny. Why are you letting some nut . . ." Joey stopped when he saw Yami being dragged into the store by the shorter boy from this gang. Something about the way Yami wasn't protesting made Joey stare. "Yami?"  
  
Yami just smiled. Grabbing the bill of the cap he removed the hat from the boy's head. Released from their confinement black spiked hair tipped with red sprang up. Gold bangs dropped down to frame the delicate (and bruised) face of Yugi. Both Solomon and Joey's jaws dropped open.  
  
"Yugi?" Solomon whispered, not quite believing his eyes.  
  
"Yug? Yugi!" Joey leapt forward and enveloped the small teen in a huge and crushing bear hug. "YugiI'msorry.Inevermeantanyofit.Ididknowwhathappenedwhenwewokeup.Ineverwant thattohappen.Howdidyougethere?Whoarethesepeople?What'sgoingon?"  
  
"Joey, Joey I can't breathe!" Yugi said in a slightly strained voice. Tears of joy trickled down his cheeks.  
  
"Sorry!" Joey quickly released his friend, tears shining in his eyes. "It's just that I never thought we would see you again buddy."  
  
Solomon was still unable to speak. Instead he came around and wrapped Yugi in a gentle hug sobbing uncontrollably. The older gentleman felt the gentle arms of his grandson wrap around his aged shoulders. For several minutes the world stood still as grandfather and grandson hugged, evening sunlight filtered in the windows making the dust motes sparkle silver. Aged emotions and youthful innocence mingled in the faint light, a beautiful picture to all present.  
  
Of course the whole scene was shattered when Joey screamed in fright.  
  
Yugi and Grandpa jumped and pulled away, quickly trying to find what had frightened the honey-haired youth. "Joey? What is it?"  
  
"Ghost!" Joey pointed a trembling finger to the specter floating above the counters in a cross-legged position.  
  
"It's rude to point you know." Blue said a small smirk on her lips. "So Yugi I guess that your family really did miss you."  
  
"Yes they did Blue. Thank you so much for your help. All of you." Yugi smiled at his grandpa, Yami and a still befuddled Joey. "What will you all be doing now?"  
  
Blue shrugged. "Go back to New York, unless you guys want to stay for a while."  
  
"Right, and take the chance of missing the last month of school?" Red scoffed. "Sorry, I don't like school already. I do not want to repeat a grade."  
  
Blue nodded and turned back to Yugi. "I guess we'll leave, unless you want us to stay?"  
  
"No, thank you. But I'm with my family and friends again and I know that they love me." Yugi gave Blue a soft smile. The harsh girl smiled in return, glad that this experience turned out just as hoped.  
  
"Wait, there's something missing." Yami said and charged upstairs. The group left looked at each other in shock and amusement as a herd of elephants was heard crashing around upstairs. Yami quickly returned with an inverted pyramid on a chain. "Yugi, you left this behind when you thought we had abandoned you. Never again will I let that happen. Please aibou take this, you did solve it."  
  
Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle and glanced at Yami. The spirit's eyes were clouded with hope and a tinge of sadness. In that instant Yugi truly understood what it had been like for Yami. Yugi nodded his head and slipped the puzzle on. The second the puzzle rested on his chest there was a burst of light and an energy wave of some sort ripped through the shop. Right before the darkness claimed him Yugi swore he heard an inhuman shriek of rage.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Runs in* There is a point to stopping there. I know the chapter is short, but the next one should be up by the end of the night or early tomorrow morning.  
  
Yami: *Walks in* Okay, you wouldn't let me find Yugi. You caused him pain when you made me kill Blue and now he's unconscious again. You are dead meat.  
  
Treska: *Backs away* Ah . . . it's all part of the story. Really. *Runs for it.*  
  
Yugi: *Walks in and sighs* Please review. Oh and Bast4 we forgive you for putting the wrong name in your review, we all know what it's like here to be dead on your feet.  
  
Blue: *Still in ghost form* Some of us a little more than others. Also request from Treska, *glances at where Treska is hiding from Yami* please someone let us know if I and my fellow Dragons start slipping into Mary- Sueness. We'd rather not go that way.  
  
Red: *Stomps in* We also appreciate suggestions that Yugi be turned into a Dragon or have supernatural powers. It's under consideration, but we don't think that it'll happen. *Grins evilly* At least not until the end. *Stomps out and searches for Bakura* Where are you? You're needed for Chapter Twelve and Thirteen!  
  
Bakura: *Somewhere off camera* No way am I coming out! I know what she has planned for me.  
  
*Scuffling heard. Rest of cast sweat drops.* 


	11. After Shock

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The sun had finally set, coloring the sky with deep purples bleeding into twilight blue. The wind tasted of freshly cut grass and a hint of rain. The night peepers were slowly starting to sing their disconnected songs as the sound of traffic slowly came to a halt. In the Turtle Game shop only one window had a light glowing spilling from it.  
  
The room that gave off the warm and welcoming light was filled with the oddest group of people. An elderly man with gray, spiked hair watched the two teens occupying his couch worriedly. These two teen were mirror images, except for a few small differences. The one sitting had deep crimson eyes and an angular and slightly harsh face. His golden bangs were pushed up and framed by black spiky hair tipped in red. He was dressed in a tight sleeveless black leather shirt and tight black leather pants. His whole demeanor was of concerned yet fierce protectiveness centered around the boy he held in his arms.  
  
The other boy had a softer angelic look to him. Even though he had the same black and red locks that formed a spiky crown on his head, his golden bangs framed his face. His eyes were a soft violet, filled with an innocence that one did not usually find in teenagers. Those soft eyes were currently closed tight in unconsciousness. He was dressed in tight worn jeans, black sleeveless shirt and black vest, an outfit that completely clashed with his angelic appearance. On closer inspection one could see a myriad of black and blue marks racing up his lightly tanned skin and sprinkled on his cheeks.  
  
Standing behind the two seemingly twins was another teen. This honey- haired teen was dressed in the navy blue uniform of the local high school. His chocolate eyes filled with concern as he gazed upon his small friend. His stanch was that of a wary hound, ready to attack his friends and alert of all that was around him.  
  
Five other teens stood around the room watching those on the couch. Like the small angel they too were dressed in worn jeans, sleeveless shirts and vests. Unlike the small angel they had the air of hardened fighters. Their very stances were relaxed and yet they were ready to move at a moments notice.  
  
There were two boys and two girls. One boy was tall and built with the idea of a wall and quarter back. A tattoo of the Curse of Dragon wrapped around his bicep, rippling as he shifted his arm. His midnight blue eyes were calmly surveying he scene, large arms wrapped around the small African American girl leaning against him. The girl was gazing at the scene with an odd gleam in her eye, yet she remained calm and relatively sane. With a gentle hand she rubbed the arms encircling her, the tattoo of the Petit Dragon that glided down her forearm dancing with her movements. Her ebony black hair was braided into several small braids that twined around her head. Coffee colored eyes glanced at the last boy in the group. The scrawny, dirty-blonde haired youth watched the entire scene with disinterest in his red on black eyes. Only those who knew him realized that he was very worried.  
  
The last girl was sitting sideways in a chair in the corner, seemingly asleep. Raven hair cut at different lengths, with the front lock an electric blue, framing a harsh face. A tattoo of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon adorned the left side of the girl's face, the beast made to appear to hold the girl's eye. Yet, the girl was very pale and her chest was not moving. If anyone had taken a pulse they would have realized that the girl was dead.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of white light and an exact image of the dead girl was standing next to the chair. Not only was this new girl see- through, she was extremely pissed.  
  
"What the HELL happened?!?" Blue growled, ice blue eyes flashing.  
  
"I would really like to know the answer to that question myself." Yami said quietly, with just as much venom. Gently he stroked Yugi's cheek, praying that the smaller youth would wake up soon. "That was a magical attack, one that I am unfamiliar with."  
  
"No shit it was magic." Red said sneering at Yami. "The question is who attacked, why and where are they so we can kick their ass."  
  
"Whoever they are, I bet they were the same one who put dat spell on us to hate Yug." Joey said.  
  
"But how could they put a spell on Yugi's trinket?" Petit asked. "From what I understand of most spells you have to be in contact with the person, or see them. None of us cast that spell."  
  
"No one in this room." Blue said, her eyes narrowing. "Remember what Set told us about Tea and Tristan. What if one of them put the spell on the Item?"  
  
"Wha? No way would Tea and Tristan try and hurt Yug." Joey said, yet there was a note of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"No, I think they might be right." Yami said, narrowing his eyes. "From the very day that we started looking for Yugi, those two have seemed very reluctant to help. For the past several days they have been hinting strongly that we should have stopped looking for him. I think that those two may have betrayed us."  
  
"But, why? They're friends with Yugi too. Aren't they?" Joey looked at Yami frantically. Tristan was his best friend, had been since the first grade. And Tea was always spouting about friendship. They would never turn on one of their friends. Would they?  
  
"They had several opportunities to get to the puzzle without us being suspicious." Solomon added. Although he tried to think the best of people, Tea's and Tristan's actions the past couple of days had left doubts in the elders mind. He remembered what the two brunettes had said about his grandson that very afternoon. "Remember when we were looking for clues the morning Yugi left. Everyone was in and out of Yugi's room. Tea or Tristan could easily have snuck in there on their own and tampered with the puzzle."  
  
"Controlled?" Curse's thick voice leaked out.  
  
"It's a possibility." Blue said, taking a cross-legged position while floating midair. She didn't see the slightly nervous glance Joey shot her. "But, their actions this afternoon seemed to genuine."  
  
"Who could control people to act like that anyway?" Petit asked.  
  
"Marik could. But Isis sealed him in the Millennium Rod and is also guarding Malik to make sure he doesn't try and release his yami." Yami looked thoughtful. "She would have warned us if those two were on the loose again."  
  
"So there's someone new out there." Blue stated. She looked at Yugi, then Yami. "You're his boyfriend?"  
  
Yami blushed furiously. "N . . .no. I am his protector, his dark side. Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle and freed me from the darkness. I promised him that I would always be there for him." Yami gazed at the boy in his arms, his voice becoming soft and sad. "Two months ago I broke that promise. I almost lost my hikari. Never again."  
  
Blue looked at her fellow Dragons. Red looked ready to tear into someone. Petit was amazingly calm and Curse just nodded his head. She knew what they were all thinking. Someone had tried to hurt someone under their care. They all considered Yugi as part of their gang, more so they all saw him as a brother.  
  
"We're staying here." Blue said, floating so that she was in front of Yami. "You may be his protector, but we're his gang. No one messes with one of us without facing our steel."  
  
Crimson eyes locked onto ice blue. Both knew that they would protect the small boy cradled in Yami's arms. Both sets of eyes belonged to the leaders of powerful forces, forces that would willing tear into their enemies. A silent pact was formed between the two, whoever hurt Yugi would pay. With their lives.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi slowly opened his eyes, the face of his darkness floating above him.  
  
"Yugi! How are you feeling aibou?" Yami quickly concentrated on the boy. Blue hovered where she was; Joey leaned over the back of the couch.  
  
"Tired. What happened?" Yugi didn't even question why he was in Yami's arms. Secretly he was very happy. He had missed being with Yami, now he never wanted to leave. To bad Yami would never return his feelings.  
  
"There was some type of attack spell on the Puzzle. It went off when you put it on." Yami gently stroked Yugi's silky locks. "You were knocked out."  
  
"What about everyone else?" Yugi tried to sit up, but he had no energy left. Finally he just relaxed into Yami's arms.  
  
Yami hesitated for a moment, glancing at Blue. "All of use were knocked out for a few moments and Blue disappeared for about half and hour. But we're all right now."  
  
"But who could be that powerful?"  
  
"We're not sure. But we plan to find out, and make them pay for hurting you."  
  
Yugi shivered, although he didn't want anyone hurt, he knew that Yami would not rest until he found the person or persons who had hurt him. A glance at Blue and Yugi knew she felt the same. "So we have a new enemy on our hands?"  
  
"Yes aibou, we do. But we also have new allies."  
  
"New allies?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, us." Blue knelt next to him. "The Dragons are staying here until we're positive you are safe."  
  
"Where will you stay?"  
  
"With Set, whether he likes it or not." Blue smirked. The others chuckled.  
  
"Can't wait until he sees you Blue. He's going to flip." Red snickered.  
  
Blue waved her hand. "Whatever, not like that jerk didn't know what he was getting into."  
  
"We're going to have to transfer here." Petit mused. "They all where those uniforms don't they?"  
  
Red grinned. "I'd love to see them try and make us."  
  
Blue just shook her head. It was then she noticed Yugi's eyes drifting shut. "Maybe we should all get some sleep."  
  
Yami nodded. "Are you going to Kaiba's?"  
  
Blue tilted her head to one side. "The others will." She turned to her friends. "Take my body with you, I'm going to stay here and watch over things."  
  
Red nodded and grabbed the empty shell of his leader. "We'll be back in the morning."  
  
Joey and the rest of the Dragon's left, Joey saying that he would return in the morning too. As Solomon closed up shop Yami took Yugi up to his room. Gently he set the young duelist on his bed. Yugi sighed and smiled in his sleep. Yami tucked the light blue comforter around his light, gently brushing some strands of golden hair away form Yugi's eyes. Turning around he almost cried out when he saw Blue floating behind him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize that you were still in the room." Yami said as he quietly exited the room and closed the door.  
  
"It's okay. You really care about him don't you?" Blue followed Yami into his room.  
  
"Yes. He's the most important person to me." Yami sank down onto his bed and cradled his head in his hands. "When he disappeared, I felt completely lost. He is my light; I would do anything for him."  
  
"I know. Don't worry Yami you're not alone in protecting him."  
  
Yami looked up at the girl. He let a small smile grace his face. "I'm sorry for what happened in the alley."  
  
Blue chuckled. "Why? You were doing exactly what we wanted you to. I just never though anyone would actually kill me. We know now who is loyal to Yugi and that will help narrow down who we have to watch."  
  
"Yes, but why would Tristan and Tea turn on him?"  
  
"We'll find out who's behind this, don't worry." Blue said. Yami nodded, and then grabbed his pajamas, a pair of cotton boxers. "I'll leave now."  
  
Yami yawned and waved watching the girl just walk through the wall.  
  
~ ~ ~ Dank Cave Somewhere~ ~ ~  
  
"Arggghhh." The angry yell echoed through the cave. "How?! How did that brat return?"  
  
Two attendants in dark green hooded cloaks kept their heads bowed. They stood in a small cave lit by a few torches. In front of them a tunnel that lead off deeper into the earth. A feminine voice emerged from the smaller of the two. "It was pure chance my queen. Kaiba found him on his trip, we could not predict this."  
  
Something large slithered across the floor. A beautiful blonde hair teenage girl moved into the light. Her eyes were a deep, hard emerald lit by an evil light. She wore a loose white tunic, much like the kind seen on women in Ancient Egypt. She wore gold bands on her upper arms; several gold necklaces encircled her neck. Delicate diamond earrings hung from her lobes. Her skin was a delicate porcelain. She swayed from side to side, her movements graceful and deadly.  
  
"Tell me my servants, why were you unable to prevent the Pharaoh's light's return."  
  
"We have no excuses you majesty." A male voice said from the second hooded figure.  
  
"My spell has been interrupted; with the light in repossession of the Puzzle I cannot absorb its power." The blonde thought for a moment. "We will just have to acquire it and the Pharaoh. Watch them, and these new intruders."  
  
"Yes majesty." The two figures said and bowed. Quickly they turned and left.  
  
"Soon Pharaoh your power will be mine and I will rule this world." The girl's eyes glowed with an eerie gold light.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Walks in* Okay, I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but I'll keep it up. Any way review as always. 


	12. Of Angels and Demons

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
Warning: Lots of swearing and hints of attempted rape. Oh and I should probably mention yoai. Which means boy/boy pairing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
{POV Red: Time Monday morning and on}  
  
'Stupid school. Stupid rules. Stupid teachers. Stupid dress code.'  
  
That mantra had been running in my head the moment we ended up in the principal's office. Of course I usually had this mantra going in my regular school anyway. Except for the dress code part. I think that's the part that I really hate, the dress code. Everyone one wears the same thing, like the nice little robots that we're being programmed to be.  
  
"Oh shut up." Blue growls at he balding, overweight excuse for a man. "This is our dress code. And if you think you are going to get us to wear one of those damned uniforms then you have another thing coming."  
  
"Young lady it is school policy to wear those uniforms. If you do not you will be sent home and your parents notified."  
  
Blue leaned towards the man, her grin revealing very sharp canines. "Little man let me enlighten you. We have no parents. You cannot stop us from coming to school. And if you try you will seriously regret it."  
  
The pudgy little man gulped. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, I'm stating true facts." Blue's voice was low and deadly. She could make anyone regret that they pissed her off. And since this little man has absolutely no back bone he quickly backs down.  
  
"F . . . fine, but I don't want to hear about you four causing trouble."  
  
"We don't cause trouble." Blue stated still giving him her wolf's grin. "We just solve it using very extravagant means."  
  
With that she turns on heal and marches out the door. We all troupe out of the office, although not before Petit turns one last time and gives her demonic pixie smile. We're going to have to listen to the announcements to see if this guy dies from a heart attack. A very frightened secretary hands us our schedules. I take a look at mine. English, math, free period, chemistry, lunch, gym, free period, technology and history. Wonderful, bloody fucking wonderful. My two worst subjects in the beginning of the day.  
  
As we leave the office we compare schedules with the one Yugi provided us. Set was good enough to hack into the schools database and make sure that one of us was always in a class with Yugi. Pretty nice of him. Especially considering the practical joke that Petit played on him Saturday night. It's not every morning you wake up next to the corpse of the person you have a crush on. I think they heard him in the Rookery.  
  
I can't figure out who was madder, Blue or Set. Of course Mokuba might have them both beat; no one treats his brother like that.  
  
I grunt and wave to the others as we make our merry way to our lockers. Of course the school just had to put them at the four corners of the building. I keep my eye on the numbers of the lockers I pass. Of course I have no idea where I'm going and it doesn't help that I'm getting strange looks from the other students. I glare at a couple of them and they quickly get out of my way.  
  
When I pass the same room I let out a small growl. This is getting me no where.  
  
"Are you lost?" A quiet voice with slight British accent inquiries at my elbow.  
  
I turn and end up gazing in a pair of soft chocolate eyes. "You can say that."  
  
The silver haired teen smiled gently. For a second I feel my breath catch, then I quickly suppress the feeling. "What's your locker number?"  
  
I glance at the paper in my hand. "432."  
  
"You're not that far away. Come on I'll show you. Do you need help getting to your classes?"  
  
"Just the first one. After that Yugi's going to help us." As I follow the other boy I find my eyes tracing the gentle curves on the youth's face.  
  
"Yugi's back?"  
  
I glance at him. "Yes. Are you friends?"  
  
The other youth nodded. "We were all very worried when he disappeared. How do you know him?"  
  
"He was living with us."  
  
"Oh." The white haired youth finally took a really good look at me. I was wearing my usual leather vest, tight jeans, chain belt and combat boots. I was also wearing a shirt, the left sleeve and top half ripped off revealing part of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon tattoo. After he's done assessing me he quickly shakes his head. "I've completely forgotten my manners. My name's Ryou."  
  
"The name's Red." I extend my hand to him. Ryou takes it, softness against my rough palm. "Thanks for your help."  
  
Ryou just smiles. We've reached my locker at this point; quickly I dial the number to get me in. I put what books I don't need in and close the door. Ryou points the way to my first class and waves me good-bye. I don't return the gesture. One, because I just don't and two, because Ryou's presence is making my stomach do funny things.  
  
((You've got a crush.)) Blue's voice snickers.  
  
((Oh ho. This is going to be fun.)) Petit starts giggling, both in my head and out loud.  
  
((Shut the fuck up.)) I snarl at them both, taking a seat. Yugi's in this class too, but he hasn't arrived yet. I take a seat at the back, hoping the teacher will ignore me.  
  
A few minutes later the bell rings and the rest of the students filter in. Yugi comes in and sits next to me. He grins at me and I return the greeting. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Had to explain to the principal why I left."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I asked him if he met you. He started twitch slightly and told me to get to class. What did you guys do to him?"  
  
I snorted. "Nothing. Blue just told him about our uniforms."  
  
Yugi looked at me and giggled. At this point in time our teacher walked in. "All right class settle down. We have a new student. Red please come up to the front of the room."  
  
I growl deep in my throat, causing Yugi to giggle. I stomp up to the front of the room and glare at the teacher. The man gulps. "Uh . . .care to tell us something about yourself."  
  
"No, but since you instated that I come up here, at my last school I put every person that annoyed me in the hospital for a month's stay." Of course everyone took me seriously. Having a guy with red on black eyes stare at you makes you believe him.  
  
At this point in time Yugi seems to be having trouble containing his laughter. I can feel the irritation of the other Dragons through our link (well except for Petit, she's currently freaking out her class). I make it back to my seat and glare at our teacher. Taking the hint the man opens his lesson plans and starts teaching.  
  
'Stupid school. Stupid teachers. Stupid everything.'  
  
~ ~ ~ (Lunch time 5th Period)~ ~ ~  
  
Lunch time finally. The entire day has mainly been like English, teacher comes in, asks me to say a few words (in which I threaten the entire class) and then I spend the rest of the time chanting my little mantra. Yugi's also in my free period and we spent the time playing Duel Monsters. Or rather Yugi started teaching me how to play Duel Monsters. Kid must be a saint since I'm pretty bad at the game. Especially since every time I got frustrated the class was treated to a very colorful vocabulary lesson.  
  
Lunch is the only time I'm not with one of my friends. So instead of staying here and sitting in a corner I grab an apple and head to the library. Most people would find it odd that I would want to hang out in the library. Except that its quite and the shadows are very plentiful there.  
  
It only takes me a couple of minutes to get there. For the first couple of minutes I just browsed the shelves. Some of the books looked interesting, but I refrained from taking them out. I wasn't a great reader in English, there was no way I could handle books in Japanese.  
  
Just as I turned the corners the shadows started whispering fiercely. I listened, asking them what was wrong. Someone was being hurt, pulled into the light where they couldn't follow. I asked for directions and trotted down a couple of rows just in time to see a door tucked between two shelves of books swing close. The sign on the door read "Staff Only" and so I completely ignored it.  
  
I found myself in a very bare and lit hallway. I quickly glanced around and saw another door shut. As I trotted forward I heard the muffled sound of something hitting the ground and a yelp. I cursed at the light that prevented me from slipping into the shadows and trotted to the door. I opened the door and immediately felt the rage in me boil to the surface.  
  
"You still owe me that money you little shit!" A steroid-filled idiot with black hair had Ryou by his collar. Ryou's small hands were wrapped around the bully's wrist, his eyes shut tight in anticipation of the punch.  
  
"He doesn't owe you a thing, and if you don't let him go I'm going to have to hurt you." The growl leaves with my words. I hope he doesn't put Ryou down; I could really use the fight.  
  
"Well if it isn't the newest freak to come. What makes you think you can beat me?" The bully sneers and doesn't drop Ryou.  
  
An evil grin spreads across my face. This guy made the mistake that every bully does. All he sees is a scrawny kid that looks like he'll break under the first blow. This is why I love fights, to prove to these over confident assholes how wrong they can be.  
  
"Yes and I did warn you." I launch myself at the guy, my fist connecting with his jaw making his head snap back.  
  
Of course he's startled enough to drop Ryou. The beautiful angel drops to the ground dazed. Wait! Did I just think of Ryou as beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?  
  
And just as predictable the bully tries to attack me as I try and figure out where these thoughts are coming from. I never let him come even close. I let loose with a variety of punches, kicks and head butts that leave him bruised, bloodied and unconscious. I stand over the beaten form of my opponent and shake some of the blood off my hands. All of it his.  
  
"Is he?" Ryou's soft voice startles me.  
  
"Just unconscious. Are you okay? Why didn't you run?" I hold out my hand. He takes it and I help him up, marveling again at the softness of his pale skin. Where the hell are these thoughts coming from?  
  
"I didn't want to leave; I couldn't let you get hurt because of me?" He glances into my eyes without flinching.  
  
I stare into those chocolate orbs of his. He's not scared of me? He stayed because he was concerned? I can't really handle it so I scowl. "You could have been hurt. Now let's leave."  
  
He flinches at my harsh words. Not a reaction that I usually get. As soon as we get back to the library I disappear into the shelves.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I end up standing in the same place for the rest of the period.  
  
~ ~ ~ (History)~ ~ ~  
  
It's the last period of the day. And I'm actually late to it. I wasn't in a class with Yugi the period before so of course I got completely lost. So of course I'm the last person to enter the classroom. The teacher turns to me just as the bell rings. Guy's a twig of a man wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. I like him already, reminds me of home.  
  
"Ah, you must be Red Dragon our newest student." The man says with a southern accent. Now I know he must be from the states. "Class meet Red. Red the class. Now let's see if we can find you a seat."  
  
As the teacher searches the room for a place for me to sit I face the class and nearly have a heart attack. Ryou's sitting four seats away from me. Directly in back of him is the bully from the library. Guy recovered quickly. The bully notices me looking at him and smirks. Then he leans forward and whispers something to Ryou. The petite teen's eyes go wide in fright and the grip on his pencil tightens. Well that about all I'm going to take.  
  
Without waiting for the teacher I march down the row until I'm standing in front of the bully. He looks up at me and smirks. "Ah . . .Mr. Dragon we need to find you an empty seat."  
  
"You heard the teacher, you need an empty seat." The bully sneers.  
  
My hand darts out and I literally drag this prick out of his seat. With only a little amount of effort I throw him to the back of the room. His book bag lands on his head with a thud. He stares at me dazed an absolutely furious. I just smirk and plop myself in his now empty seat.  
  
"Found a seat." I deadpan daring the teacher to challenge my claim.  
  
"Mr. Kawmachi take the seat in that corner." The teacher says pointing to an unclaimed seat. For the briefest second I swear the teacher winked at me.  
  
As soon as the teacher's back is turned Ryou looks over his shoulder at me. I just raise and eyebrow at him. He shivers and returns his gaze to the board. Now I'm confused. First he's not scared of me and now he is. Oh well.  
  
The rest of the class sails by. This one is actually interesting so I end up paying attention and actually participating. Blue's completely shocked (she kept popping into my head, something we do to each other when bored). The bells about to ring in a couple of minutes and already students are packing their things.  
  
"Hold on please. As you all know the end of the year is coming up quickly. Which is why I'm going to torture you some by assigning a project." Mutual groan from everyone and the teacher smiles. "Oh good I'm glad you're so enthused. Now I'm going to pair you up and each group will work on putting together a presentation about one of the countries we have studied. Now here's the list."  
  
The teacher then goes through everyone's name. Eventually it's just me, Ryou and the bully that are left to be paired up. "Okay Ryou Bakura and Takato Kawmachi." Ryou glances at the bully in the back corner. I look to and see the bastard grin wickedly at the boy and lick his lips. Ryou visibly pales and quickly returns his gaze to the desk. Inwardly I fume, now I have an idea of what that jack was whispering to Ryou when I came in.  
  
"On second thought Ryou I'm going to have you paired up with Red. Red you don't know what we've covered so Ryou can help you there. Mr. Kawmachi you'll work on your own. Come see me and I'll give you a choice on your assignment."  
  
I quirk and eyebrow at the teacher. He doesn't seem to notice, but there's a glimmer in his eye. Either this guy is more observant than I give him credit for or he's just making sure I'll get the work done. Whatever, but I just can't help looking forward to working with Ryou. Said youth is glancing back at me, I smile crookedly at him. He sighs and turns back to his desk. Now it's my turn to sigh since all of his reactions have me confused.  
  
The bell rings and we all gather our things. Before I can say anything Ryou is out of the classroom. I shrug, since he knows Yugi I'll get his phone number from my spiky haired friend. By the time I finally reached the door only the bully and I were left. When I feel someone grab my shoulder I know that I'm going to have to have a 'talk' with someone.  
  
"Listen punk I'm not going to let you get away with what you did in the video room."  
  
"Huh, you still learned." I close my eyes and then open them, they're glowing a deep red. "I'm like nothing you've ever faced. Let me give you a warning. You go near Ryou again and I'll rip your throat out."  
  
I turn and leave the very stunned and scared youth. Without looking back I leave the room. As I leave I whisper to the shadows to keep an eye on that jerk. I head to my locker and pull out the books I need.  
  
"Red-san?"  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Since we're going to be working on this project do you want to start tonight?" Ryou doesn't meet my eyes.  
  
"Sure, let's go to your house." Ryou looks slightly uncomfortable. "That is if your parents don't mind."  
  
"My dad's away at a dig. So it's just me." There's something in the soft chocolate eyes of his. Like he's hiding something.  
  
"Come on, we can get something on the way there." I pause, slightly embarrassed. "There is a fast food place on the way to your house right?"  
  
Ryou looks up at me and smiles, the haunted look in his eyes gone. Together we head out of the school and start walking towards his house.  
  
~ ~ ~ (Ryou's House around nine pm) ~ ~ ~  
  
Ryou stretches in front of me. We've been crouched on the floor of his living room for the past six hours. I follow his example and hear several bones crack. Ryou giggles slightly and I smile at him. It's a soft smile, not malice or sneering. I'm surprised, we've only been working for a short time but I feel so comfortable around him. We both stand up stretching and I look around the room again. My eyes land on the grand piano.  
  
"Do you play?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Would you like to hear?"  
  
"Ya." Ryou sits down and starts to play. The sweet melody fills the room and the empty house. I just stand there and let the music wash over me. It's just like Ryou, heavenly.  
  
Eventually the notes die down and I just stand there. "Did you like it?"  
  
All I can do is nod. Ryou giggles again. Suddenly he stiffens and pales. I tilt my head to one side. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Y . .ya. I just realized how late it is. Can you come back another time?"  
  
Something doesn't feel right, but what am I going to do. Slowly I gather up my stuff and jam it into my book bag. Ryou is looking definitely paler as he watches me. Finally I'm ready and Ryou leads me to the door.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow. We can do this at the library." Ryou just nods.  
  
I head out and hear the door close behind me. I start walking thinking about what just happened and what I've been feeling. These are new feelings for me. Ryou just makes me want, I'm not quite sure. But I think I like the feelings, it's better than the rage or indifference that usually grips my heart. Then I sigh, how anyone, especially an angel, could love me. I'm violent, love a good fight and just not gentle. I've got demon eyes and a personality to match.  
  
I sigh. That's what I am. A demon. Maybe not literally, but I feel like my soul is one.  
  
At some point in time I've wandered into the park. I've got no idea what time it is. I wonder what was spooking Ryou. Maybe I should just check. I close my eyes and stretch my senses of the shadows. I have them reach to Ryou's house. Instead of the peaceful whispering the shadows are in an uproar. Something bad is happening. I jump into the nearest shadow and race for the house.  
  
It's a good ten minute run. My stomach's in a knot, something is really wrong. I keep a window open in front of me. Ryou's house looms in front of me, completely dark. Perfect. I race through the house. I stop and step out for a second to try and hear something.  
  
"No! Please stop!"  
  
Ryou! I don't even bother returning to the shadows. Quickly I head in the direction of his voice. Up a flight of stairs I hear him cry out. The noise leads to a door on the right. Without pause I ram through the door and a strange and horrific sight meets my eyes.  
  
Ryou's on the bed, stripped down to his boxers. Cuts and bruises cover his delicate chest, tears stream down. His wrists are tied to the bed frame. Sitting on him was someone that could have pass for his twin, only his eyes were hard and cruel.  
  
"So you must be the person that requested this pathetic weakling to play."  
  
"Get off him now." I grind out.  
  
Amazingly the darker Ryou does just that, but instead of leaving he just chuckles. "So you think you can protect this pathetic mortal? I know what you did at school."  
  
"Just who the hell are you?"  
  
"Bakura, Ryou's darker half. And I suggest you leave."  
  
"So you can go back to hurting Ryou. Don't think so."  
  
Bakura doesn't say anything, just launches himself at me. That's perfectly okay; I need to take my rage out the guy. The fight's fierce. Bakura doesn't hold back and neither do I. Yet I've got something that he doesn't, pure rage. It's not much but it gave me just enough to send him flying in the wall.  
  
While Bakura lies there stunned I quickly cut the ropes holding the boy. Gently I gather him in my arms, he's so light. Ryou's shaking and the tears haven't stopped. As we leave I glare at Bakura.  
  
"You can't protect him forever." Bakura sneers.  
  
Instinctively my hold on the boy tightens. "If you ever touch him wrong I will personally make your life a living hell."  
  
I exit the room and walk down the hallway. Choosing a room at random I open the door. Luck's with me, it's another room most likely Ryou's. Gently I lay him on the bed. Glancing around I spot another door. I check and see a bathroom on the other side. I look for and find the first aid kit. Grabbing that and a damp cloth I head back into the bedroom.  
  
Ryou's managed to sit up and he's pulled his knees to his chest. He trembled but the tears had stopped. I noticed that there were cuts on his back. Rather than ask him to move I just start working on the cuts on his back. He flinches with every touch, but eventually all the cuts are cleaned. When I'm done with his back he looks up at me.  
  
"You must think I'm weak too."  
  
I wash the cloth out as I give a quick bark of laughter. "No one is weak. Especially not you."  
  
Ryou just watches me. He lowers his legs so that I can attend the rest of his wounds. "Yes I am. You had to save me from that bully. And I can't even keep my own yami from hurting me. I'm just weak and useless."  
  
Gently I grab his chin and force him to look at me. His soft brown eyes are filled with hurt and sadness. "I'm not good at helping people. I'm just a demon eyed kid with a lust for violence. But, you. You made me feel completely unlike myself. No one else can do that. No one has the strength, except you."  
  
Ryou smiled slightly. I've finished with cleaning and bandaging his many cuts. I clean up the room as he settles back into bed. Finished I go over and kneel before him. Gently I push the stray locks out of his face.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you. Not bullies not your yami. Sleep well."  
  
I go to leave and feel that soft skin on my wrist. I turn and see Ryou's pleading eyes on me. "Please. I don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
I nod and strip down to my boxers. Carefully I crawl into bed and gather Ryou into my arms. He rests his head on my chest and I can feel his warm breath on my skin. Gently I run my fingers through his silky locks.  
  
"Rest angel, you're safe with me."  
  
~ ~ ~ (Bakura's Point of View) ~ ~  
  
I watch the red-eyed boy and my hikari. The strange teen's words echoing in my head. I watch them sleep, my hikari's arm draped around the darker teen. Red, he's just like me. Wrapped in darkness and thriving on what can take place there. But he can stop the rage that's in him. I don't know if I can. My treatment of Ryou tonight proves it. I can't figure out why I was so angry. I didn't mean to hurt him; I just don't know how to stop. Or at least I didn't until Red showed up.  
  
"Beloved. Now you have both returned." With a flash of light I return to the ring.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Stumbles in* Man that took me longer than I thought.  
  
Yami: *Looks at bound and gagged Bakura* So that's what you had planned. Nice to see someone else getting torured.  
  
Treska: Ah . . .speaking of which why aren't you trying to get me back?  
  
Yami: *Points to review* You've got sixty-one of those things. I thought I might give you a break.  
  
Treska: *Looks at reviews and faints*  
  
Yami: *Snickers* That was so much easier than chasing her. *Gathers up authoress and drags her away*  
  
Blue: *Watches Yami* Okay review and hopefully I can get Treska back in more or less one piece. 


	13. Author's NoteAgain

Author's Note  
  
No, this isn't an update for those eagerly awaiting the next chapter. I wish to apologize in advance for not being able to update. My parents are coming for the weekend and I will not have time either this week or next to post a new chapter. So the nearest time I will be updating will be the 11th of October.  
  
To a couple of Reviewers:  
  
bast4-Ummm . . .I think you've had way to much caffeine. You're questions will eventually be answered. Although I don't know if your first one will be to anyone's satisfaction. Bakura and Red were once lovers in Ancient Egypt. Also they were both in love with Ryou so they had the whole triangle thing going even back then. As of right now Red does not know about his past life, so he doesn't remember being in love with Bakura. I'm debating about writing a story taking place in that time, but I'm not sure.  
  
Red* -I want to apologize. Although I did give a warning in my earlier chapters I meant to also put a warning about the yoai in this one. I'm glad that you might be changing your mind about this type of writing. I will let you know that I do not write lemons and only do boarder line limes. Hopefully I'll remember to warn people when such scenes come up. (There is going to be a shower scene with Red and Ryou and a very ummm . . . violent near sex scene with Red and Bakura to give you a heads up).  
  
To Everyone else:  
  
As much as I would like to thank you each individually I cannot due to the lack of time that I have. However I wish to thank you all for supporting my story. Now here's a shameless plug, please read my other Yu- Gi-Oh fic Cat Scratch. It is being ignored and although I haven't updated I believe it is a fairly good story.  
  
Thank You Everyone of your time and patience.  
  
Treska SilverFlame  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	14. Friends, Foes, Feelings and Fights

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: Swearing and yoai (in other words boy/boy pairing).  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
(Monday, Morning On)  
  
Blue focused just beyond the small pudgy man's shoulder as he ranted about uniforms. She slowly counted to ten trying to cool her rising temper. It didn't quiet help that Red was chanting his little mantra in his head or Petit envisioning interesting yet violent things with this man. Finally she got fed up.  
  
"Oh shut up." Blue growled at the balding, overweight excuse for a man. "This is our dress code. And if you think you are going to get us to wear one of those damned uniforms then you have another thing coming."  
  
"Young lady it is school policy to wear those uniforms. If you do not you will be sent home and your parents notified."  
  
Blue leaned toward the man, her grin revealing very sharp canines. "Little man let me enlighten you. We have no parents. You cannot stop us from coming to school. And if you try you will seriously regret it."  
  
The pudgy little man gulped. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, I'm stating true facts." Blue lowered her voice stating everything in a deadly whisper. Braver men had cringed at this tone, and this spineless slug was no exception.  
  
"F . . . fine, but I don't want to hear about you four causing trouble."  
  
"We don't cause trouble." Blue stated still giving him her wolf's grin. "We just solve it using very extravagant means."  
  
With that Blue turned sharply and strode out of the room. In the office she glared at the secretary. The woman took one look at the very angry Dragon and handed out the schedules. Blue ignored the frightened woman and glanced at the classes. She smirked at her line up: anatomy, math, English, history, free, tech, lunch, gym and then another free period. Four of the classes were with Yugi. Set had done a wonderful job of fixing their schedules.  
  
Together the four left the office. "Try not to get into to much trouble."  
  
"Ya, ya." Red grumbled and stalked off.  
  
"Aw, but Blue that'll take all the fun out of the day." Petit mock pouted a dangerous light gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Blue sighed. "Try not to freak out everyone to much."  
  
Petit saluted and then skipped for her locker. Curse just sighed and grunted, following his hyperactive fiancée. Blue just shook her head and prayed to any deity that was listening that her smaller friend wouldn't have the white jacketed men after her later.  
  
Unlike some of her gang mates, Blue found her locker and classroom without any mishaps. She was one of the first to arrive so she quickly claimed a seat in the back. Her mind drifted over the events of the past couple of days. Yugi had reunited with his family and well . . .most of his friends. She herself had fully recovered from being killed by Yami's Mind Crush.  
  
'That was one hell of an attack.' Blue mused as she sat doodling on her desk. 'To bad he couldn't teach it to us. Then again Petit and Red would be to tempted to use it.'  
  
Suddenly the link she shared with the other Dragons was flooded by a wave of scattered emotions. When she finally sorted them out she could identify confusion, want, loneliness and amazingly love. Tracing the haywire emotions she snickered when she realized that they came from Red.  
  
{His hands are so soft.} The demon eyed member of the gang was thinking. {Why am I feeling like this?}  
  
Blue snickered. ((You've got a crush.))  
  
((Oh ho. This is going to be fun.)) Petit giggled insanely as she entered the conversation.  
  
((Shut the fuck up.)) Red snarled; slamming the link between us closed.  
  
((Someone's a little touchy.)) Petit said in a sing-song voice.  
  
((Petit leave him alone. You know that Red has trouble, well . . . having feelings for someone just is very new to him))  
  
Amazingly Petit's reply was calm and contained. ((I know Blue. I won't tease him. I want to meet this Ryou though.))  
  
((I'm sure we will my friend. Red needs someone to balance the rage inside of him.))  
  
((Yes, I won't make this any more difficult for him.)) Suddenly the crazy one cackled. ((You on the other hand are still fair game. That was so funny on Saturday.))  
  
Before Blue could reply the link was quickly closed. This was probably a good thing because the rest of the class was seated and the teacher had just entered. If Blue had thought the teacher would just ignore her she was gravely mistaken.  
  
"Ah class we have a new student joining us. Ms. . . .ah Dragon please come to the front of the room and introduce yourself."  
  
Blue growled and was barely able to keep her eyes from glowing. With the grace of a hunting cat she stalked up to the front of the room. Facing the class she smiled at them, revealing her very sharp looking teeth.  
  
"The name's Blue and I'm going to give you all a piece of advice. Anyone wearing these jackets or hanging out with us is part of my gang. If you want to remain alive and happy stay away."  
  
With that the teen stalked back to her desk, not sparing a glance to either side of her. The teacher sputtered for a few moments and then started the class. Inwardly Blue fumed. She hated talking in front of people. The other Dragons (with the exception of Petit) were fuming.  
  
After that first bit of unpleasantness the class went rather smoothly. Blue jotted down the notes that she thought needed. Having studied with Doc she was more than a little ahead of the rest of the class. Finally the bell rang and the girl quickly gathered her things and headed out the door (all of the class getting quickly out of her way.)  
  
Outside the door Yugi and Yami stood waiting for her. Blue had been very surprised to learn that Yami actually attended school. But after the two teen had explained that Yami needed to catch up on the modern world it made sense. 'Of course it shouldn't make sense that there's a five thousand year old spirit inhabiting a gold puzzle. But hell this world would probably be boring if things like this didn't happen.'  
  
"So how did the first class go?" Yugi asked, shifting his books.  
  
Blue growled. Yami chuckled at the angered teen. "Let me guess you had to introduce yourself?"  
  
"Yes." But Blue grinned with a wolf's smile. "But I think they'll at least remember what I said."  
  
Yugi giggled. "I don't think my English class has recovered from Red's little intro either."  
  
Yami snorted. "Neither will my history class. It's very hard to forget a six foot seven teen staring at you like your nothing more that a bug."  
  
Together the three walked down the hallway. Blue earned herself a few stares, which she either ignored or growled at. Yami smirked at her actions while Yugi had to suppress a fit of giggles.  
  
/She acts to much like Kaiba./  
  
Yami snorted. //How is it that those two have almost the same personalities and yet are completely different?//  
  
/How's that?/  
  
//Both Blue and Kaiba are both cold to everyone they meet. Yet Blue will open up, accept people for who they are and help anyone that is in trouble. Kaiba won't help anyone but Mokuba.//  
  
/Now that's not true and you know it Yami./  
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow at Yugi. //Oh?//  
  
Yugi blushed slightly. /He helped you to look for me didn't he?/  
  
Yami grunted. //Grudgingly, yes.//  
  
/Besides, I think they would make a good couple. They could help provide comfort to each other./  
  
//What makes you think that?//  
  
/Blue tries to hide it, and does it really well. But I can . . .I sense that she's really sad. Especially when Petit and Curse kiss./  
  
Yami stared at his small hikari. //You sensed her?//  
  
Yugi ran a nervous hand through his tri-colored locks. /Ya, it's only been happening recently./  
  
Yami thought about this. Although he knew that Yugi might have some magic within him, he really hadn't thought about it much. Why that magic would start appearing now was beyond the ancient spirit. Yami couldn't help but feel apprehensive though. 'First a new enemy appears, and then Yugi starts showing the abilities of an empath. This is not a coincidence. I wonder if he'll develop anymore powers.'  
  
"If you two are done chatting, we've arrived at class." Blue's dry voice cut through both boy's thoughts. Yugi blushed furiously and Yami had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Gomen Blue. We didn't mean to ignore you."  
  
Blue smiled at Yugi. "I know you didn't Yugi, so don't worry about it. Can I ask what you were talking about?"  
  
Yami grinned evilly. "Just how we're going to get you to confess to Kaiba that you love him."  
  
Blue hissed angrily at Yugi's look alike while the smaller teen chuckled. Luckily they had entered the class and Blue once again had to introduce herself to the class. Or as Yami thought, threaten them to the point of speechlessness. He had to give the girl credit for intimidation, she really could outdo Kaiba.  
  
~ ~ ~ (Lunch Sixth Period)~ ~  
  
Yugi quickly found an unclaimed table near one of the walls in the cafeteria. Dusky lavender eyes swept the student filled room for any signs of his friends. Blue had told him that Petit and Curse had lunch at the same time. Not seeing them the small teen shrugged and started in on his lunch.  
  
Dark shadow's fell over him and Yugi nearly choked in surprise. Quickly swallowing the mouthful of dry tuna sandwich he glanced up. "Tea, Tristan how are you?"  
  
The former friends looked down on the petit boy with cold eyes. After a moment of cold silence Tea finally spoke. "You shouldn't have come back."  
  
"Nani?" Yugi glanced between Tea and Tristan and shivered.  
  
"You're not wanted around here shrimp." Tristan snarled. "Everyone was better off without you. You're just going to get in the way again."  
  
"But . . .that's not true Tristan." Yugi tried to sound more confident then he felt. The utter coldness that was rolling off these two teens was slowly drowning him. "Yami said that they never meant any of it. That they were under a spell."  
  
Tea gave a harsh bark of laughter. "And you believed them? You are so stupidly naive. They don't care for you. They never have. You're just a pathetic weakling. Everyone just felt sorry for you."  
  
"Really now?" An amused, yet very pissed soprano voice asked. "Because that's not the impression we got."  
  
Tea and Tristan whirled and had to look down slightly at the chocolate skinned girl grinning at them. Both brunettes shifted uneasily, something wasn't right with this small girl's gaze. Petit's grin became a little wider, a little crazier as she sensed the two's unease.  
  
"Now I'm seeing something I don't like. You've hurt my friend's feelings. But since Blue asked me to stay out of trouble I won't hurt you, but I suggest you leave now."  
  
Tea and Tristan glanced at each other. Finally they stiffly left the two height challenged teens, although not before throwing Yugi hate filled glares. Petit snickered as she watched their retreating backs, sliding in the seat opposite to Yugi. Said teen was busy examining his tray and moving the rest of his sandwich with his fork.  
  
"Don't listen to them." Petit said as she shoved half of her sandwich into her mouth.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi looked up at her, violet eyes sad.  
  
Petit swallowed the sandwich (Yugi swore he could see the outline slide down her throat). "I said don't worry about them. They're nothing to you now. Besides they were both lying out their teeth."  
  
"I know they were. Especially after what they said in the shop. It's just . . ."  
  
"Hard to accept that all of your friends changed so quickly after months of hurting you." Petit said quietly. Yugi just shook his head, not trusting his voice. "Listen don't forget that you have us now. We won't let anything happen to you and we'll know if someone is lying to us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well you see I'm slightly empathic." Petit snickered. "I know when people are lying or something. And . . ."  
  
A loud scream and harsh cries erupted from just outside the cafeteria. Several students jumped at the noise while other ran to see what was going on. Someone shouted about there being a fight in the hallway involving one of the new kids and a couple of brunettes.  
  
Yugi stared at Petit who grinned evilly. "Hey I only said I wouldn't hurt them, couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't meet one of the others."  
  
~ ~ ~ ( Eighth Period Gym) ~ ~ ~  
  
Seto Kaiba stood against the wall, arms crossed and a scowl neatly in place. Gym was the one class he hated the most. Not because he couldn't do what the class was doing, and do it ten times better. It was because it was a waste of his time. There were several other and more productive things he could be doing with his time. But, although he had tried, he could not avoid this class. So of course he spent as much time as he could holding up the wall and glaring.  
  
Except that his eyes kept drifting in the direction of a certain female student that was standing in the line to his left. The unfortunate female to draw the CEO's attention was one of the newest members of the student body. Unaware of her watcher the girl had her arms crossed against her chest and was boring holes in the neck of the person in front of her with her eyes. (The unfortunate soul in front of her was sure he was about to die at any moment).  
  
Seto growled to himself as he ripped his gaze away from the girl. Instead he focused on his fellow students running the obstacle course that the teacher had set up. It wasn't that he was angry at her, nor was he angry at himself for the feelings he carried for her. He knew what those feelings were.  
  
He was in love with Blue.  
  
After Petit's little 'joke' on Saturday Seto knew without a doubt that he loved the leader of the Dragons. No, the reason why he was so angry was because he had no idea how to tell her. He was not the person to go right up and admit such powerful feelings (although he had no trouble letting anyone know when he was pissed). He didn't even know if she truly loved him in return. Sure her gang mates mocked them both, but Seto didn't know if they did it because they knew Blue loved him. Or if it was just to piss him off and embarrass him in front of her.  
  
He couldn't even figure out why he loved her. Maybe it had to do with the way she seemed to make him complete. Or the way she treated him as Seto, not CEO Seto or Seto one of the top duelists. To her, he was just Seto another teen with a troubled past. Then there was the way he felt around her. Calm and steady, without the anger and coldness that appeared around everyone else. But Seto just couldn't make sense of it. Other than having these feelings they had almost nothing in common and it didn't make sense.  
  
Seto hated anything that did not make sense and come in a nice, neat little package.  
  
Seto glanced over at Blue again, this time noticing some other details that he usually overlooked. His eyes slid over the girl's compact body, highly toned legs were braced with a fighters caution. Finely tanned and compact abs peeked through a crack between the gym shorts and ill fitting top. Seto could see a stark white scar streaking across her side. Several others graced her legs and arms. Something in him wanted to find the person that did that and rip his or her throat out. His eyes roamed over her figure, taking in every firm curve and finally reached her face. It was slightly more angular than most females, yet it was still beautiful and full of feminine grace. Finally the azure eyes rested on the tattoo of the beast that Blue took her name from. Seto longed to trace that creature with his fingers, but had never asked.  
  
"Kaiba, Dragon you're up next." The teacher's voice snapped Seto back to reality. Grimly he walked up to the starting line. Beside him Blue readied herself.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!"  
  
Seto took off, strong legs pumping. He leapt, climbed and ducked under various obstacles. He was briefly aware of Blue moving in sync with him. Seto focused on what was ahead of him. He still didn't like loosing, even if he was better at accepting it. Seto ran faster, he didn't know why but he needed to win. Dimly he could hear the class cheering, the finish line was in view and suddenly he was across.  
  
"Attention, please." The gym teacher had to shout over the din. "Hey, everyone quiet down. All right the race was a tie."  
  
The teacher didn't get much farther because the class erupted. Seto glanced at Blue who just rolled her eyes. Seto watched as the girl wiped away the sweat that had gathered on her brow. Even that movement made Seto's heart speed up. He was about to approach her when the teacher announced the end of class. Everyone headed to the locker rooms.  
  
'I guess one day I'm going to have to ask her.' Seto mused as he changed back into his uniform. 'I just don't know how.'  
  
~ ~ (Around 10pm)~ ~ ~  
  
Blue was just finishing her anatomy homework when the link between her and the others thrummed with Red's rage. Blue paused, waiting to see if Red would need them. Gently she entered his mind and almost had to jump back out.  
  
((It seems that Red has truly fallen in love.)) Curse said, curling up with Petit.  
  
((Yes, however I don't think he's just in love with Ryou.)) Blue mused.  
  
((Really?)) Curse asked.  
  
((Yes, when he was looking at Bakura I felt the confusion that he first felt when he met Ryou.))  
  
((When do you think he'll figure it out?))  
  
Blue smirked as she felt Red settle down with Ryou. ((Probably soon. Very soon.))  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Treska: Tada and yet another chapter done. Thank you everyone for waiting. Now if FF.net would just get its act together.  
  
Yugi: *Wanders in and glances at the tied up Bakura* Um . . . why is he tied up.  
  
Treska: *Shrugs* Well he's in the next chapter and it involves him, Red and Ryou. Um readers this is your first warning YOAI LIKE CRAZY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *Winces at the yelling* Could you warn me the next time you're going to shout.  
  
Treska: Sorry, just thought I would give everyone some warning.  
  
Yugi: *Rolls his eyes.* Please review. 


	15. Feelings Told

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: MAJOR YOAI IN THIS CHAPTER. MEANING BOYS AND BOYS TOGETHER. ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A CLOSE LIME AND VIOLENT NEAR AND MENTIONED SEX SCENES. YOU WILL BE WARNED LATER!!!!!!!!  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * * (Tuesday Morning)  
  
The warm morning sun glided in the window shedding its golden brilliance on the two sleeping figures. Dirty-blonde hair glinted in the light, tan skin absorbing those rays. Finely muscled arms gently embraced another figure lying on top of that well muscled chest. Silver-blonde hair fell gently over an angelic face that nuzzled the chest beneath it. The other boy's harsher face twitched in the beginnings of a smile.  
  
Red slowly blinked his red-black eyes open, trying to figure out why he was so warm and why the blasted sun was actually in the room. Something slightly heavy shifting on top of him drew his eyes to the boy draped across his chest. Remembering the events of last night Red frowned slightly as he gently stoked the silken hair of the sleeping angel.  
  
'Blue's right, I've got a major crush.' The scrawny teen thought. 'Aw hell, I'm so deeply in love I'd need a backhoe to dig me out.'  
  
But the idea of being in love wasn't as awful or horrifying as Red thought. Red gazed down at the sleeping boy, this time noticing the little cuts and bruises that littered that paler skin. Rage built up in him as he thought about anyone hurting his angel. The harsh teen vowed that he would never let anyone hurt Ryou.  
  
As if sensing the others darker thoughts Ryou began to stir. Chocolate orbs blinked slowly open and just as suddenly his entire body tensed. Flashes of what happened the night before streaked past his mind's eye. Carefully he sat up and gazed at the person that had stayed with him.  
  
"Morning." Red said, silky dark voice filling the small room. "Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you for staying with me." Ryou didn't look at Red. "You didn't have to you now."  
  
Red didn't answer, just gazed at the gentle boy. Finally he did something he never thought he was capable of. Gently he hooked a finger under Ryou's chin and made the boy look up. Ryou blinked at the odd emotions in those demon eyes. Then very slowly Red leaned forward and placed a gentle, almost none existent kiss on Ryou's soft lips. A swift tingling sensation went through both boys as flesh made contact even in that brief second. Red pulled back and stared at the person that had stolen his stone heart.  
  
"Gyousei, I wanted to stay with you. I would do anything for you." Red whispered, gently rubbing his thumb along Ryou's jaw line.  
  
Ryou leaned into the movement. "Arigatou, ashura."  
  
Red enveloped the boy into a loose, protective hug. Ryou leaned his head against the strong chest of his fighting demon. He could stay like this forever, knowing that he was safe. But they both had school and Ra knew how Red's friends would react to him.  
  
"Come on. We still have school." Red said, reluctantly pulling away from his new love.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ (At School)~ ~ ~  
  
Blue, Petit, Curse, Yugi, Yami and amazingly Seto were all sitting in a small group on the stairs leading up to the school. Although they were all pretty early several other students were starting to trickle in. Although the Dragons were still earning incredulous stares from their fellow classmate the gang just ignored it. Currently their minds were focused on the missing member of the gang.  
  
Said member was spotted a few moments later, hand firmly entwined with another teen's. Now, most people who saw a friend coming up to them holding hands with another would most likely be surprise. They might even be more shocked if that other person was of the same gender. However, the rest of the Dragons weren't most people. Plus their shared link helped them prepare for seeing their most distant and cold member holding hands with someone. Especially since that person had a very angelic face and an air of gentleness about him that put him at odds with Red's demonic air.  
  
Red stopped in of his friends, eyes boring specifically into Blue. "This is Ryou. He's mine."  
  
Blue's eyes twinkled. "A bit possessive aren't we?"  
  
Red growled. "Just thought you might like to be warned."  
  
"Is that why the locker room was talking about you yesterday?" Petit said cocking her head to the side as she took in the odd picture before her. "Some blonde ditz was yattering about how her boyfriend was threatened by a demon."  
  
"Probably." Red replied watching Blue's slightly intense gaze. His leader was sizing Ryou up and, although normally he wouldn't care, he felt a small twinge of unease enter his stomach.  
  
Ryou shifted slightly under the intense artic look. Instinctively Red's arm snaked around Ryou's waist, pulling him in closer. Ryou didn't resist and gladly tucked himself into Red's protective embrace. That chilled gaze never wavered, even when Blue got up and stood in front of him. Ryou shifted again not knowing what was going to happen. A gentle hand captured his chin and he was forced to look up into those ice-blue eyes. Beside him he could hear Red's soft growl, warning Blue not to scare him.  
  
Blue let out a small chuckle. "I wonder who will do more protecting, you or Red?"  
  
"Huh?" Ryou was startled. How could he ever protect anyone?  
  
"Whether he admits it or not" Blue threw a smirk at the glowering teen "he needs someone to protect him from the darker emotions that threaten to swallow him. You will help him find his gentleness. You can protect him from the darkness. I hope you're up to that challenge."  
  
Ryou glanced up at the red-on-black eyes that he had come to love. They fascinated him, showed him into a soul as black as his was light. Yet he could see the sorrow, fear and loneliness in those eyes. And the rage. He wanted to help calm that rage, show those eyes that they could be loved.  
  
"Yes, I will protect him." Ryou said so softly that only those standing next to him heard.  
  
"Well then we'll have to get you a vest." Blue said, her voice returning to normal and backing up a couple of paces.  
  
Red chuckled, squeezing Ryou's waist slightly. "Our little family keeps growing by the day."  
  
"I kind of think that's the point." Petit said. Then lunged at Ryou, enveloping him and consequently Red in a fierce bear hug. "Welcome to our merry little clan rookery brother."  
  
"Ah . . .thanks." Ryou said after he was released from his choke hold. He watched in fascination as Red attacked his gang mate with a viciousness that rivaled even Bakura in a foul mood.  
  
"More fight." Curse rolled his eyes and extended his hand for Ryou. The boy gave it and marveled at how gentle the giant was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He means that Petit has another way of getting Red to fight her." Blue said, arms crossed over her chest watching the dueling pair with something akin to disgust. "Petit is just insane enough to push every one of Red's buttons. And with Red as possessive as a mother bear over you, things could get bloody quickly." Ryou shifted wondering if he could get Red to back off. Blue put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a crooked smile. "Don't worry about it. If it wasn't you Petit would find something that would tick Red off. At least she can fight back. Think of it as a way of getting most of Red's more violent reactions out of his system."  
  
Ryou nodded and watched the spectacle in front of him. Several other students had also stopped to watch the fight. In the background Ryou could swear he heard people placing bet on who would win. However it was Blue who eventually came between the two very bloody combatants. After a quick reminder that they still had school the two stopped. Red stalked over to Ryou, snatched his hand and glared at Petit. Then glared at everyone gaping at this newest teen romance.  
  
"BEAT IT!!!" Red bellowed, scaring the entire audience. In record time the area was cleared and they continued on their merry way to another fine day of education.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey did you see those two?"  
  
"I heard that Ryou was dating that new kid."  
  
"Which one the gang leader?"  
  
"No the red eyed one."  
  
"You mean he's . . ."  
  
"Can you believe that fight?"  
  
This was just a sample of what Yugi had heard as he walked down the halls to history class. Beside him Yami just rolled his eyes at the gossip running ramped about Ryou and Red. They had figured something had happened last night when Red had not been with the other Dragons first thing that morning. Yugi gave a little chuckle at the picture of those two people together.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yami asked, gazing at his light.  
  
"Oh, it's just that who would have thought that Red could fall in love with someone like Ryou?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, I just thought Red would go for someone with a little more aggressive personality. Ryou's just so gentle, I never saw it coming."  
  
Yami mused for a moment. "Well you would expect something like that. But Red's so dark and Ryou's light. They just balance each other. Perhaps they are soulmates."  
  
Yugi hung his head slightly. "I know they're soulmates. I saw them right before math. Yami they way they looked at each other. It was just so bright, their love." Yugi's voice dropped to a mere whisper. "I wish someone could care for me like that."  
  
Yami knew he wasn't suppose to hear that last part. Glancing at his small light Yami thought about the past couple of days. Yugi had returned to him, and in a way the experience had told him one thing. He loved his light, in a way that helped fill his dark soul. The morning Yami had awoken from the spell and realized his light was gone a part of him cracked and shattered into dust. He was responsible for driving his hikari away. Then when he returned in the clutches of a supposedly uncaring woman Yami thought he would go mad. That look of horror on Yugi's face still haunted him. Yami had killed Blue without a trace of regret; no one would ever hurt Yugi again as long as he lived.  
  
But Yami didn't know if Yugi felt the same way. Maybe his hikari only saw him as a brother or just as a friend. Yami couldn't stand the suspense anymore. Glancing around, he spotted a shadowed niche and pulled Yugi into it.  
  
"Yami? What's the matter?" Yugi glanced up worriedly at his darker self.  
  
"Yugi, please I have to or I'll go crazy." Yami didn't wait for an answer. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Yugi's.  
  
At first Yugi was shocked. But when Yami started to pull away the small teen panicked. Quickly he wrapped his arms around the darker soul in front of him and pulled him close. Yami's tongue flicked across his lips and Yugi obligingly opened his mouth for exploration. Their tongues slid and entwined with each other, sharing the aftertastes of breakfast. Yugi moaned low as he pressed against Yami, wanting to be closer.  
  
Reluctantly Yami pulled away from the small form. Yugi whimpered and buried his head into the strong chest. "Ai stiteru yo."  
  
"Ai stiteru yo, Yugi."  
  
"All right, if you two love birds are finished we still hafta get ta class." Joey said breaking the gentle romance of the moment.  
  
Yugi blushed, giggled and kept a firm hand on Yami as the dark one contemplated sending the annoying blonde to the Shadow Realm. As they emerged they also saw Blue standing a few steps away with a huge grin plastered on her face. If anything Yugi's face became redder and Yami's scowl darker.  
  
"I thought you told me that you two weren't a couple Yami?" Blue inquired too sweetly.  
  
"Shut it Blue." Yami took Yugi's hand and stalked off to class; Blue and Joey snickering behind them. Yugi sighed and leaned against Yami's side. Things just kept getting more and more interesting.  
  
~ ~ ~ (After School)~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So are we going to see you at Seto's?" Blue asked as she shifted her book bag onto a more comfortable part of her back.  
  
"Probably not. We still have that report to finish." Red glanced quickly at Ryou who had a faint blush. Blue's eyes twinkled with a type of all-knowing sparkle that made Red want to deck her.  
  
"Glad to see you finally taking an interest in school. Of course maybe you're interested in a different type of studying." Blue turned to wave to Yugi and Yami as they headed home, effectively missing Red's death filled glare.  
  
"You're a pervert."  
  
"No I'm a teenager that goes to public school." Blue smiled sweetly at Red, unaware of the scene happening behind her.  
  
"YUGI!" Ryou cried, watching his friend be pulled into an alley.  
  
Blue whipped around to see Yami bolting for an alleyway, his face contorted in rage and worry. Blue headed for the scene at breakneck speed, hoping that she could lend a hand in some way.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." Red said pushing Ryou up against a tree. "If anything happens shout."  
  
Ryou watched as his love raced after his leader. A twinge of jealousy stirred inside him, but the silver-haired teen quickly smashed the feeling. Why should he be jealous of Red helping Yugi? Ryou knew that Red was fiercely loyal to his friends, that didn't mean that he didn't love him. 'He would do the same for me, more because he cares for me so much.' Ryou wrapped his arms around himself as he leaned up against the tree. 'Please be okay my ashura.'  
  
~ ~ ~ (Yami's Point of View) ~ ~ ~  
  
'Why, why wasn't I next to him?' I chanted over again as I dashed toward the alley.  
  
We had been on the way home when Yugi had stopped to tie his shoe. I hadn't noticed right away that he had stopped. I turned around in time to see him stand up and someone grabbed him and dragged him into the alley. If anyone hurt him they wouldn't survive the encounter. Hell the fact that they dared touch him meant they wouldn't survive the encounter.  
  
I turned the corner and growled at the sight before me. Some strange man wearing a dark green cloak with the hood down was holding Yugi, a knife pressed against my light's throat. The man himself was bald and almost so plain to look at that it hurt. On his forehead was the tattoo of a cobra and sword intertwined. Yugi's hands were clutched around the arm that held the knife, his violet eyes wide with fear. He whimpered as the man dragged him farther into the alley. The bastard was luring me in there. I followed.  
  
~ ~ ~ (Normal Point of View . . .am I confusing you yet?)~ ~  
  
"Well Pharaoh so we meet at last." The man sneered once we were well enough from the street, shadows obscuring his features.  
  
"Let Yugi go!" Yami sneered, slowly advancing on the man.  
  
"Not so close Pharaoh. Not unless you want to see your little light gain a new mouth." The man pressed the blade closer to Yugi's throat, drawing out a thin red ribbon.  
  
Yami growled and stopped as he watched his light's pain. "All right, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh I don't want anything. But my mistress wants to meet you. So what I want you to do is put that little collar" the man nodded to a glittering object lying on top of a trashcan "on and then we'll go our merry way."  
  
Yami was about to reach for it when a feral scream ripped through the alley. A very pissed off Blue landed on top of the golden collar, her eyes a glowing electric blue. At the same moment a hand seemed to burst through both the man and Yugi, a knife bloomed from the man's wrist. The knife was forcefully pushed away from Yugi as Red continued to emerge. As he became more solid the scrawny youth swept Yugi up and quickly carried him away from his attacker. As soon as Red and Yugi were clear Blue leapt at the man, switch blade out and ready.  
  
Yami quickly embraced Yugi who was trembling fiercely. Red crouched in front of them ready to attack the strange man. Blue, however, had made quick work of the man. Calmly she wiped the blood off of her knife and straightened. She trotted up to her friends, a quick nod to Red; she put a gentle hand on Yugi.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked, noting in the back of her mind as Red left.  
  
Yugi nodded as he snuggled closer to Yami. "Is he?"  
  
"Yes. No one hurts you without paying the price." Blue said coldly.  
  
"Thank you. Again you have helped him where I could not." Yami said voice sad and angry at the same time.  
  
"This was a trap." Blue glanced back at the attacker's body, frowning she regarded the two look a-likes. "If it didn't happen here, it would have happened somewhere else. They know about you Yami. But not us."  
  
"Yes. That could be worked to our advantage." Yami waved at the body. "But they will know about you as soon as they see what has happened to their comrade."  
  
"I take care." Curse said gliding into the scene.  
  
All three watched as the giant of a man held out his hand palm down. His eyes glowed a subdued gold and the ground under the body started to twitch. Yami and Yugi watched in amazement as the ground seemed to turn to water, slowly swallowing the body, blood and anything else that would give away what happened in that alley. In the matter of seconds all evidence that a fight that had ended in death was gone.  
  
"That was interesting to watch." Yami commented. Yugi just shivered and glanced up at Curse.  
  
Curse just shrugged and ambled out of the alley. He was promptly glomped by Petit and had to spend the next couple of minutes being smothered. Blue just shook her head and they all left the alley.  
  
Red raced back to where he had left Ryou, catching the other teen unawares as he scooped him up in a fierce hug. Ryou laughed at his new love's fierce devotion. Red finally set him down only to plant a firm yet gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"Shall we go and do that report ashura?" Ryou asked as he rubbed Red's cheek.  
  
"Sure, just let me stop by Seto's to pick up some of my clothes." Taking Ryou's hand Ryou started to walk down the sidewalk, perfectly happy with the world.  
  
~ (Nine pm Ryou's House WARNING: It's gonna happen in the next couple of scenes)~  
  
Red got up off the floor from where he was lying next to Ryou and stretched. They had been working on the project again for the past several hours. Actually they had spent most of the time talking. Or even more specific, Ryou had been talking and Red had been listening. Red felt that he could listen to his gyousei all night without stop.  
  
"I'm going to get a quick shower in okay?" Red said looking down at the prone form of his love.  
  
Ryou rolled onto his back to stare up at Red. "Sure, you know where I put the towels right?"  
  
Red nodded, bent down and gave Ryou a quick peck on the forehead and then started up the stairs. He had just finished climbing when the door on his right opened up. Red glanced at it. It was the same door that he had gone through to rescue Ryou the other night. 'I think I'd better see if that bastard is in.' Red thought trying to ignore the sudden twitching of his stomach.  
  
The room was basically dark except for the moonlight streaming through the window. The white light fell upon the figure leaning against the window, watching the door. His silver hair seemed to light up, casting and ethereal glow on him. Red couldn't help but notice the strong build and confidence that this dark being emitted. Something in him called to this other soul, but Red reminded himself that this was the same person who had hurt his gyousei.  
  
"So, not content with draping yourself over my pathetic vassal you go after that damned Pharaoh's light too." Bakura sneered from the window.  
  
Red closed the door, not wanting Ryou to hear and become worried. That done he stalked up to Bakura, mere inches away from the former tomb robber. "Yugi is my friend, and I will protect any of my friends. I'm hear to give you a warning, you are not to go near Ryou. If you do I will personally rip your throat out."  
  
Bakura leaned closer, almost tasting the controlled anger from this fellow demon. "You don't have the strength to take me."  
  
"I do, and I won't hold anything back."  
  
"I don't see why you care about him. He's pathetic, weak and not worth anything. If it wasn't for the fact that I needed him to maintain my form I would kill him in an instant."  
  
Red grabbed the other by the collar and dragged him till their faces were not even millimeters apart. "If you even glance at him the wrong way you'll regret it."  
  
Bakura was waiting for this. Quick as a flash he grabbed Red's face and smashed his lips to the other's in a bruising kiss. Red so startled didn't do anything for a moment giving Bakura the opportunity to run his tongue over Red's lips. Red allowed entrance and Bakura explored the moist cavern with a thoroughness that only a tomb robber could have.  
  
After the shock wore off Red snapped back to reality. Anger, at himself and Bakura, ripped through him and he through the other teen off of him. Bakura flew a few inches to hit the wall. Harsh chocolate eyes glimmered as he watched the other dark soul wipe his mouth.  
  
Grinning maliciously he regarded the other teen. "Was it good for you to?"  
  
Red growled, eyes lighting up with his anger and he lunged at the dark spirit. Bakura dodged away and landed a punch to Red's side at the same time. Red whipped around and charged Bakura, grabbing him and slamming him into a wall. Bakura landed a kneed to Red's stomach, forcing the teen to back up. Bakura took this opportunity to land yet another harsh kiss on Red's lips. Red tried to break away, but Bakura pushed off the wall. Red lost his balance and fell to the floor, Bakura landing on top of him. Bakura keep his lips firmly pressed against Red's, who once again admitted entrance for Bakura. Suddenly both boys were trying to rip each other's shirts off. Bakura was the first to succeed and clawed away at the milky skin underneath him. Red growled and flipped them both over and broke away from the other. Red punched the spirit in the chest as he startled the lithe form. Bakura just smirked, his hand darting up and dug into Red's shoulder. Red growled at the pain and tried to jerk away. This time Bakura flipped them, hitting the small nightstand in the room, and started clawing at Red's pants.  
  
Red's emotions were going haywire as he to went for the other's clothing. He shoved Bakura off, slamming him up against the nightstand. Now they were both on their sides, clawing, panting and growling at each other as their bodies responded. As all coherent thoughts flew out the window Red roughly grabbed the thief and pulled him into his own kiss. The fight for dominance began again.  
  
~ ~ ~ (The Living Room) ~ ~ ~  
  
When Ryou didn't hear the shower go on for several minutes he started to get worried. Ever since the night before Bakura had been acting strangely. Ryou was worried about his darker half. Many of his friends would have thought him a little nuts for caring about someone who beat you on a regular basis. But Ryou knew his darker half couldn't stop the rage in him. Ryou wanted to help, but felt that he was too weak to. That's why he didn't try and stop Bakura; he was just too weak to help him fight off the anger in his soul.  
  
Suddenly the mental link that Ryou shared with Bakura was flooded with emotions. Ryou jerked in his seat at the love, confusion, excitement and anger that was flooding that mental pathway. The gentle teen sent a small wave of concern and questioning down only to be roughly told not to interfere. The chocolate eyed youth pulled his legs up as he listened to the thumps and bangs coming from upstairs. He knew without a doubt that Red was helping Bakura with his rage. Perhaps together he and his ashura could help calm the anger in Bakura.  
  
Several minutes later Ryou heard a door open and slam shut. The shower came on and the sound of running water filled the quiet house. With quiet feet Ryou headed for the bathroom. As quietly as possible he eased the door open and slipped into the steam filled room. Red's torn and slightly bloody cloths littered the floor. Ryou could see the harsh teen in the shower, hands pressed against the wall as he let the hot water run over him.  
  
As quickly as he could Ryou stripped and stepped into the shower. Wrapping slim arms around Red's moist body, Ryou rested his head on the other teen's back. Red stiffened and Ryou could hear his rapid heart beat.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." Red whispered his voice hoarse and choked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've betrayed you."  
  
"Because you made love to Bakura?"  
  
Red laughed the sound catching in his chest. "If you can call it that. We tried to rip each other apart. How can you love me when I've just screwed with the person who hurt you so much?"  
  
"Because I love you, no matter what. And I love Bakura."  
  
Startled Red straightened and twisted around in the boy's grasp so that they were facing each other. Red started down into those gentle chocolate eyes, water streaming down his cheeks in a mockery of the tears he wished he could remember to shed. "How can you love him? He hurt you?!"  
  
"Because I know that he never means to hurt me. I know that he cannot keep the rage at bay and I'm too weak to stop it from taking control. But you can. You have the same type of anger but you also have control. You can help him learn control."  
  
"You are not weak and why would I want to help him?" Red growled his hands gently running up and down Ryou's lithe body.  
  
"Do you love him?" Ryou asked.  
  
Red looked away, eyes filled with confusion. "Yes."  
  
Ryou lay his head against the others chest. "It's okay. I love you both with all of my heart. You are not betraying me by loving him. Bakura is a part of me. He's my darkness."  
  
Red gently raised Ryou's face so that they were looking eye to eye. "But what if he hurts you again?"  
  
"I won't." A third harsh voice cut in. The other two teen turned slightly to see Bakura climbing into the shower, the water quickly plastering his sliver hair to his head. "Ryou is right Red. You can help me calm the rage, as you did so long ago."  
  
"I will help both of you to embrace the gentleness that's inside you." Ryou smiled at his two dark loves.  
  
Red just looked between the two, his heart filled with calmness and fire at he same time. Bakura maneuvered so that he was able to embrace the two of them. "We are all together. The rage will never leave, but we can learn to harness it."  
  
"Please Red, don't worry. I know I can protect you both from the anger." Ryou leaned into both dark souls. "I love you both."  
  
Red and Bakura glanced at each other. Red felt a shifting in his heart. Yes he could love Ryou and Bakura equally. Bakura was his storm, Ryou his calm. Bakura saw the new light in the demon boy's eyes and smirked, fully embracing him and his hikari. In the warm waters of the showers, with steam to bind them two demons entrapped an angel as their dark souls were eased by his light.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Jumps in* Done!  
  
Bakura: *Stomps in and glares at authoress* Okay why the hell did you get me so OOC?  
  
Treska: Because I need you to. Don't worry you're still going to be a pain in the ass, you just had to admit your feelings to Ryou and Red.  
  
Red: That was a very mushy chapter. I can't believe you wrote that.  
  
Treska: Neither can I. And since this conversation is going nowhere fast. Please RandR like normal. 


	16. More Surprises

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dragons are mine and anything that goes along with them (*Blue heard somewhere off stage yelling* Petit taping Yugi to you with duck tape doesn't count!!!) There is yoai in this story, meaning boy/boy pairing. I'm past the major limes so now it'll be just kissing and minor cuddle scenes.  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Three sets of eyes regarded the golden collar lying quite harmlessly on the coffee table. Sunlight played along the metallic rings, resting on the oval plate in the middle. Embossed on it was a cobra intertwined with a sword. Two very small rubies acted as eyes for the snake and seemed to glitter maliciously at its audience.  
  
Blue poked at the necklace again, almost waiting for it to come alive. A frown settled onto her angular face, making her harshness a little more pronounced. Yami was also staring darkly at the object, knowing what it was and wondering where it had come from.  
  
"So it suppresses your Shadow Magic?" Yugi asked as he cuddled closer to Yami.  
  
Yami, his arm snaked around his light's trim waist, gave a small squeeze for comfort. "Yes and once fastened only the creator of the collar could have taken it off."  
  
"But if they wanted to keep you from using your magic why not just smash the puzzle?" Blue said as she finally leaned back and considered the two boys. "From what Yugi said the only reason why you have a body now is because of the magic of the puzzle."  
  
"True I would not have been able to use the magic and still have been trapped, but our enemy would not have access to the magic either. Yugi has been the only one to solve the puzzle in the five thousand years since it was first broken." Yami cupped his chin in his hand as he thought. "Our enemy seems to be just as interested in getting to me as getting to the puzzle."  
  
"Huh. Well you don't happen to know anyone that uses that type of symbol?" Blue waved at the collar.  
  
"No. Unfortunately many of my memories are still sealed away."  
  
"I asked grandpa about it. He thought it seemed familiar, but wasn't quiet sure. He said he would call some of his friends up and see if any of them recognized it." Yugi said as he absently played with Yami's fingers.  
  
Blue smiled inwardly at the tenderness between the two boys. Now if she could just crack that damned CEO of hers she might share some of that same happiness. "What I don't like is how well organized these people are. They would have succeeded if the Dragons and I hadn't stumbled into this little adventure."  
  
"Yes, but I fear that they will eventually catch onto you." Yami said. "They must be watching and you and the Dragons are not the type of people we usually hang out with."  
  
"Plus you stick out like sore thumbs with those tattoos and leather vests." Yugi teased.  
  
"Oh right like you and Yami blend in just fine. No one notices those tight leather pants, shirts and chokers. Not to mention the BIG HUNK OF GOLD HANGING AROUND YOUR NECK!"  
  
Yugi snickered and Yami just rolled his eyes. "Getting back to the topic at hand."  
  
"What do you think we should do Yami? The Dragons and I may know some stuff about magic, but most of it you loose on us. And we haven't a clue to anything that happened in Ancient Egypt."  
  
"I think the only thing we can do is wait." Yami glanced at his light and shuddered. "I don't like it, but we don't know our enemy well enough to anticipate any moves."  
  
"Blue didn't you say that you used an ancient Egyptian magic book to gain the powers of the dragons?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, but we didn't really pay attention to anything else in it." Blue absently rubbed her tattoo. "There might be something in there, but what if this enemy isn't from ancient Egypt?"  
  
"Who else could possibly know about Yami or the puzzle?"  
  
"That's the problem, we don't know. But if neither your grandpa nor our book has any answers then we can easily assume that we have an enemy that's not connected to Egypt."  
  
"What's this book?"  
  
Blue quickly went into the story of just how her gang had gained so much power. Yami was silent throughout and was very thoughtful at the end of the telling. Yugi was the one to break the contemplative silence. "Didn't you leave the book in New York?"  
  
Blue snorted. "And let it possibly fall into the hands of one of the Deck? You've got to be kidding."  
  
"But you said they didn't believe in magic."  
  
"They don't, but that won't stop them from performing the spells and there's no telling what mischief those kids would get into."  
  
"Is it possible that I could see the book?" Yami asked regarding the raven haired girl.  
  
"Sure, I'll bring it over tomorrow."  
  
"Actually I have a better idea." Yugi said practically bouncing in his seat. "Why don't we all meet at Sunstone Cliffs* and have a picnic."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea aibou. What do you think Blue."  
  
"Alright, after school then."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Afternoon the next day) ~ ~ ~  
  
The butter soft sun filtered gently down on the world bathing everything in its soft white glow. A gentle breeze played softly with the grass and leaves of the park. Whistling around objects it tugged gently at the uniforms of eight teens gathered at a picnic bench.  
  
"So where's Blue and the others." Mia asked as she ran fingers threw her golden locks. "I can't wait to meet this girl and her friends; they sound like really interesting people."  
  
"Trust me Mia they're like no one you've ever met before." Joey said giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Now cut that out, you know I can't stand it when you get mushy." Mai lightly swatted the boy's arm. Joey just grinned.  
  
Yugi giggled at the antics of the two. After Battle City Joey had shyly asked Mia on a date. Mia had accepted but asked Joey what had taken him so long to ask. The two of them had been going steady ever since. He glanced at the other couple in their small group. Ryou was sitting down on the bench while Bakura was sitting on the table. Ryou was leaning into Bakura's legs, a small content smile on his lips. Bakura, naturally, was scowling at anyone who looked at them. Everyone had been amazed when Bakura had actually joined the group. What surprised them further was how he was almost . . .civil. Of course the key term there was almost.  
  
"Red said something about having to meet with Blue to get something important and that he and the others would meet us here." Ryou said.  
  
"I wonder what they're up to." Yugi mused.  
  
"That is not your most important concern right now." A sinister voice said.  
  
All heads snapped to the source of the voice as a man in a dark green cloak emerged from the shadows of the nearby trees. He was immediately followed by six other people, all dressed in the same dark green cloak with an air of maliciousness hanging on them. Yami immediately positioned himself in front of Yugi, noting briefly that Bakura did the same with Ryou. Joey also took a more defensive pose with Mia, although not as much since Mia would have been extremely ticked off. Seto who was standing next to Joey didn't sift very much, but his whole demeanor changed from slightly bored to furious and bored. (How he achieved this effect Yami was never going to figure out.)  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Yami demanded.  
  
"We are just messengers of our mistress." The first hooded man said. "She would like to speak to you oh great pharaoh."  
  
"What makes you think that I want to speak to her?"  
  
"Oh I think I can persuade you and your hikari to come with us." The man sneered and raised a stick, pointing it at Joey, Mai and Seto.  
  
Upon closer inspection Yami noticed that the stick was actually some sort of want. A carving of the cobra and sword intertwined graced its top. The dark spirit could make out writing running up and down the sides of the polished piece of wood, but he was to far away to make it out. As he studied the head of the wand started to give off a sickly yellow-green glow.  
  
"YUGI! YAMI!"  
  
Everyone's head turned to the furious shout. Blue and the rest of the Dragons were racing along the path that followed the cliffs edge. Yami could see that each gang member's eyes were glowing a brilliant color. Blue's eyes were a flashing electric blue, Red's were a fiery red, Curse's eyes were emitting black flames and Petit's shone a brilliant bronze. Red already had his switch blade out, the sun glinting off the bright steel.  
  
"Well, it looks like I can show you what will happen if you don't cooperate and get rid of some annoying pests at the same time." The cloaked man said and shifted his wand so that it pointed to the oncoming Dragons.  
  
The sickly light shot out of the wand and headed straight for the racing gang. Luckily they saw the beam quickly enough to duck out of the way. The ray hit the ground about a foot behind them with a blast that shook everyone in the area. The Dragons halted as the ground underneath them shook for a moment. They were just about to resume their dash to help their friends when a sickening crack filled the air. Yugi and his friends could only watch in horror as a ten foot area from where the magic hit cracked and separated from the rest of the land. Almost in slow motion did that slap of dirt, rock and concrete tip backwards, taking the Dragons with it down the cliff face. The startled yells of the Dragons was overpowered by the grinding of earth and just as suddenly the whole mess was lost from sight as it plummeted over the side of the cliff.  
  
"And just think what would have happened if that blast had actually hit them." The man sneered coldly.  
  
Yami finally ripped his gaze away from where his friends had disappeared. "Bastard. I'll make you pay for that."  
  
But the other hooded figures now had similar wand out, all pointed at someone in the small group. Yami could almost see the smirk on the cloaked man's face. "I wouldn't try it pharaoh. Your attack 'Mind Crush' may be powerful, but you can only direct it at one person. If you destroy me, then my underlings would kill your friends in the same instant."  
  
Yami growled but didn't respond. The man was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Behind him he felt Yugi shift closer to him. A small choking sound let Yami know that Yugi was desperately fighting back tears. "What do you want?"  
  
"I already told you, I want you and your pathetic vassal to come with us." The man stated the contempt in his voice thick.  
  
/Yami, we have to./ Yugi's sad voice filtered into Yami's rage incased thoughts. /I don't want anyone else to get hurt./  
  
//I know aibou, but I don't want you to get hurt either. These men are part of the same group as that thug who grabbed you yesterday.//  
  
/I know. But there's more at stake now./  
  
"Well, are you coming or are we going to have to start picking off one of your friends?" The man said a faint trace of glee in his voice.  
  
"All right we're coming." Yami snapped, his hand intertwining with Yugi's.  
  
"No don't." Joey said taking a step forward.  
  
"Don't make another move." Another cloaked figure snapped. "Or we'll make the blonde lady the next victim."  
  
Joey growled as he watched his two best friends walking toward the figures. He knew that he had to do something, but he was greatly outnumbered. Not to mention none of them had anything to fight against the magic those wands possessed.  
  
"Hey shouldn't we take those two too?" Another figure asked, gesturing towards Ryou and Bakura. Bakura growled at the figure, daggers lacing his glare. The robbed figure seemed to flinch.  
  
"Naw, the mistress doesn't need them quite yet." The first figure said. He held something up to the two spiky haired teens approaching. "Here pharaoh this little trinket is for you."  
  
Yami growled as he recognized the collar that the other man had had. He and Yugi were a few feet away from this sinister group when a roar ripped through the air. The air seemed to press against him as the wind whipped violently around everyone. Instinctively Yami grabbed Yugi and tucked the smaller boy against his chest as he tried to protect him against the wind. Suddenly a giant shadow fell over the pair; there was a clattering and a thump. Several more roars shattered the wind, a thump of magic hitting something and a couple of animalistic screams of pain and rage sounded.  
  
Yugi looked up from the protective embrace of his yami to find them surrounded by a wall of bronze scales. Both teens looked up to see the Petit Dragon standing directly next to them, its tail encircling them. It growled at the robbed figures, who were backing up. Yugi watched as suddenly a Blue Eyes White Dragon landed in back of them cutting off their retreat. Yugi glanced around and saw the Curse of Dragon hovering near Mia, Joey and Seto its tail also encircling them. A Red Eyes Black Dragon was doing the same for Ryou and Bakura, although the dragon and ex-thief were currently glaring at each other.  
  
"Wha . . .where did these beasts come from?!" The leader of the cloaked group glanced around. "No I will not fail!"  
  
With that he aimed his wand at the Blue Eyes White Dragon and released his magic. The ray hit the great beast with a thump and the dragon flinched. A blackened mark was all that was left of the spell, but Yugi saw a very thin trickle of blood leak from the middle of the area. The dragon growled again, its eyes flashing dangerously. The other dragons also took up the growl, a eerie harmony that made the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck stand right on end.  
  
The cloaked group moved closer together, wands jerking as they tried to figure out which beast to hit. They never were able to make the decision. The Blue Eyes White Dragon opened its mouth, a sphere of blue energy with lightning playing over its surface emerged from inside. Yugi glanced around and saw similar spheres forming in the mouths (or in the case of the Curse of Dragon in front of where its mouth should be.) Each one shimmered and sifted as the beasts held their attack. A coughing- clicking sound from the Blue Eyes White Dragon and all the attacks were let loose.  
  
When Yugi lowered his arm he could see nothing of the robbed figures save a small blackened crater. The scent of charred meat seemed to linger for a moment and then a gentle breeze came swinging through and chased the scent away. The protective circle of scales slowly unwound from Yugi and Yami as the Petit Dragon hop-flapped sparrow like over to Curse of Dragon who had just released Mia, Joey and Seto. The two dragons bumped snouts briefly before they curled up together and watched everyone else.  
  
"Man will ya look at that." Joey said as soon as he and Mia were with Yugi and Yami. The blonde pointed to where the Red Eyes Black Dragon was.  
  
The formidable beast had settled itself on the ground, but had yet to release the two silvery haired teens. Currently it was gently butting its snout against Ryou's hand, inviting the frightened teen to pet it. Bakura had a knife in hand, but was amazingly unsure of what to do. Tentatively Ryou rested his hand on the coal black snout and rubbed. The dragon lowered its head completely to the ground, a soft almost purr coming from deep within. Bakura scowled at the two of them, resheathed his blade and went to stand behind Ryou. The ex-thief wrapped his arms around his smaller counter part and continued to glare at the dragon, who glared right back.  
  
"It's kind of touching, in a weird way." Mia said head tilted to one side. Then movement caught her eye. "Hey Kaiba what are you doing?"  
  
The CEO was oblivious to everything; his only focus was the creature in front of him. Seto studied the Blue Eyes White Dragon with an intensity of someone shown something impossible. The Blue Eyes White Dragon just continued to stare at him.  
  
Watching the two Yugi suddenly grabbed his head, only slightly aware Yami holding onto him. Yugi shut his eyes as suddenly emotions bombarded him. He could feel Yami's distress over him, the dark spirit wondering what was going on and how he could help. Joey and Mia were also radiating concern for him. Yugi tried to clear his thoughts, tried to stop the different emotions from coming.  
  
Instead he felt his mind shift and suddenly he was picking up on Kaiba's emotions. Awe was there, along with amazement and an undercurrent of anger that anyone could hurt such a wondrous creature. Yugi again tried to stop the emotions from trickling into his brain, but his mind shifted again. This time it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon's emotions that flittered across his mind. Amusement at everyone's reactions to her and her friends, a lingering amount of anger at anyone hurting someone under her care and a nagging sense of pain from the wound the spell had caused.  
  
As soon as he figured out these emotions Yugi realized that the pain had ceased. He straightened and ended up gazing into a very worried pair of ruby eyes.  
  
"Yugi are you all right?" Yami said, still holding onto his aibou.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Man Yug, what happened. One minute you're fine, the next you double over holding your head." Joey said, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Mia rested a hand on his arm and the teen visibly settled down.  
  
"I'm not quiet sure. It was like suddenly I could feel everyone's emotions." Yugi rubbed his temple and leaned into Yami's chest.  
  
"Is it still happening?" Yami asked, rubbing soothing circles on the smaller teen's back.  
  
"No, but" Yugi focused on Ryou, Bakura and the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon was content having his loves so close by and being rubbed by one of them. Ryou was slightly awed by the creature in front of him, but overwhelmed with grief at the loss of his love. Bakura was also saddened, but more angry then anything else. "if I concentrate on someone it starts to happen."  
  
"Why did you grab your head? It looked like you were in pain." Mia said while she rummaged around in her purse. Finally she found what she was looking for and held it out to Yugi.  
  
"It was. At first everything was so overwhelming." Yugi took the small bottle, opened it and downed two aspirins without missing a beat. "Then, well somehow my mind must have just gotten used to it."  
  
"Wow, when did this start happening?" Joey asked.  
  
"Only a little while ago and it wasn't that strong." Yugi said.  
  
"As fascinating as all of this is." Kaiba said without taking his eyes away from the dragon lounging in front of him. "We should really turn our concerns to Blue and the rest of the Dragons. They did fall off the side of a cliff.  
  
"Yes, hopefully there survived." Yami said and started to lead Yugi away.  
  
However the smaller teen had been watching the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Something about her seemed familiar. Then Yugi realized that he knew the beast was female. He concentrated on her and he could feel her amusement at the situation increase along with a strange feeling of smugness. Something clicked in Yugi's brain and he remembered back to a conversation he had with Blue.  
  
~ ~(Flashback*)~ ~ ~  
  
A light bulb must have gone off because he suddenly smiled. "The Dragons! You named yourself after the dragons you gained your power from."  
  
I smiled at him. "Yup. Petit calls us humans with perks now. But we use our new strength and speed to help others. That and to support the Rookery."  
  
~ ~ (End Flashback)~ ~ ~  
  
/Yami, I know what happened to our friends./  
  
Yami stopped and regarded his smaller counter part. He was slightly bemused at the slightly evil smirk on Yugi' angelic face. //What?//  
  
/The dragons around us. They are the Dragons./  
  
//What do you mean?//  
  
/Blue once told me that she and her friends took their powers from the dragons of Duel Monsters. She also said that they had several perks. What if one of those was to actually change into the dragon that is tattooed on them?/  
  
//Then that means . . .// Yami glanced back at the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The creature gazed at him solemnly. //Aibou what type of emotions are you getting from the Blue Eyes White Dragon?//  
  
/Smugness, amusement. I know it's a girl too. So it must be Blue./  
  
//Hmm. Then this could present an interesting opportunity.// Yami gazed at Kaiba's retreating back. Joey and Mia had stopped walking when Yami and Yugi had.  
  
"Kaiba why are you so set on finding Blue and her friends? It's not like you to be this hopeful." Yami said casually. All eyes focused on the stiffened back of the CEO.  
  
"They are my friends Yami." Kaiba said whirling to face the former pharaoh.  
  
"Yes, but even you must realize that no one could have survived that fall." Yami stated plainly.  
  
"There is always a chance. Besides why aren't you concerned? Usually it would be you and Yugi running to help any friend in trouble." The brunette's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I can sense people's emotions." Yugi said, keeping his face as still as possible. "I can't sense Blue or the others near where they fell."  
  
Kaiba seemed to freeze in place. Yugi focused on the tall youth, grief and loneliness overwhelmed the other teen. The petite teen felt sorry for causing such pain, but he knew it was for a good cause. Then he picked up on grief from Ryou and Bakura and Yugi mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that they would also be affected by this news. Yugi glanced over at them in time to see the Red Eyes Black Dragon bump his snout against both teens. Ryou and Bakura glanced at the beast who winked at them. Bakura's eyes widened in surprise and understanding that the dragon was Red. Yugi grinned as he watched Bakura whisper into Ryou's ear. Suddenly Ryou perked up and glanced his other lover's new form. Red huffed at them, a small burst of breath that ruffled both boys' hair. Ryou smiled gently and resumed his petting.  
  
Yugi returned his gaze to Kaiba, who seemed to be arguing with himself. Finally the young CEO turned on Yugi again. "How can you be sure? Blue's a strong woman, no little fall would kill her. Plus she can't die remember?"  
  
"Then why isn't her ghost here?" Yami asked softly.  
  
"Maybe it's just taking a while." Kaiba muttered, but it seemed to lack the strength behind it.  
  
"Why do you care so much Kaiba?" Bakura's harsh voice interjected. Although he had no idea why Yami and Yugi were tormenting Kaiba like this, the ex-tomb robber couldn't resist tormenting someone.  
  
"She's my friend okay?" Kaiba snarled.  
  
"Funny, you're acting like she meant more to you then that moneybags." Joey said following Yugi's lead.  
  
"Why can't you just admit your true feelings Set." Yugi said gently.  
  
Seto glared at Yugi then visibly slumped. "Blue came up with that nickname. Can you really feel emotions Yugi?" When the teen nodded Seto straightened again. "Then what am I feeling now?"  
  
"Loneliness. Loss, grief, anger and a few others." Yugi said. "But that's not telling me what you felt towards Blue."  
  
"Stop being dense Yugi. All right I loved the woman are you happy?" Seto snapped at the short teen.  
  
"Perfectly." A feminine voice laced with laughter and happiness commented.  
  
"BLUE?" Seto watched as the gang leader sauntered up to him.  
  
"That was a very interesting way of getting someone to confess their feelings." Blue said smirking at Yami and Yugi, both boys returning the gesture. The girl turned back to Seto. "So you love me."  
  
"Yes. Now you know." Seto stared at the girl waiting for a harsh laugh or something similar.  
  
Instead rough hands grabbed his cheeks and before he realized what was going on Blue had her lips pressed against his. Seto's mind went blank for a split second in shock then he finally regained enough sense to wrap his arms around the very muscular body in front of him. Blue's tongue brushed against his lips and Seto admitted entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance and neither one gave way.  
  
The rest of the group watched in awe as the two stubborn teens kissed. And kissed. And kissed some more.  
  
"How long do you think they'll stay like that?" Red asked, his arms draped around Ryou and Bakura's shoulders.  
  
"Probably until someone says the Kaiba Corp just went out of business." Petit mused from her position at Curse's side.  
  
"Huh, doubt that would even faze Kaiba at this point." Joey said as Mia kept time on her watch.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave them for now." Yugi said, his cheeks tinged a light pink as two had yet to stop.  
  
"What about that book you wanted to look at?" Mia asked, still not taking her eyes off her watch. Her eyebrows arched a couple of inches as the second hand passed the number twelve a second time.  
  
"I can wait to look at it tomorrow." Yami said, laughter tingeing his deep voice.  
  
With that the rest of the group slowly dispersed to their own destinations. Quietly the sun set casting a pink tinge on everything around. The gentle breeze wove around the legs of the two entrapped lovers, playing with the white trench coat and leather vest.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Hobbles in* Tada, I think.  
  
Yugi: *Looks up in concern.* What's with you?  
  
Treska: Well my lovely, little brats gave me a cold. Or the flu. So right now my head if filled with cold medicine and I ache all over.  
  
Yugi: Aww, poor little teacher. Here's a tissue.  
  
Treska:*Glares at Yugi* You're not at all sorry for me.  
  
Yugi: Nope, you knew this might happen. Plus you never warned your poor readers about me and Yami in the last chapter.  
  
Treska:*Shrugs* Ah sorry, that scene kind of wrote itself. Same with Blue and Seto getting together. I actually didn't plan on them confessing to each other yet.  
  
Yugi: Not to mention how OOC everyone is in this chapter.  
  
Treska: *Snickers slightly*  
  
Bakura:*Wanders in playing with mini volcanoes* Ohhh, fire. Pretty fire.  
  
Treska and Yugi:*Sweat drop*  
  
Treska: Oy, Red* I'm glad you're like my work. But do us a favor and keep flammable objects away from the characters.  
  
Red and Petit: *Run in and using mini-flamethrowers* Don't listen to her Red*. *Two run out again*  
  
Curse:*Wanders in with catalogue form from Chaos and Destruction highlighter in hand* Pretty toys.  
  
Treska: I am so doomed. Also I have no idea if there are any cliff near Domino but I had to add them or I couldn't introduce the Dragon's other power the right way. Please review as always.  
  
Blue and Seto:*Still kissing*  
  
Treska: Someone got a crowbar? 


	17. Nighttime

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dragons are mine and anything that goes along with them. There is yoai in this story, meaning boy/boy pairing. I'm past the major limes so now it'll be just kissing and minor cuddle scenes.  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
~ ~ ~ Somewhere in a tunnel/cave~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The pounding of rubber soles on rock was eaten up by the shadows that danced around the running teen. Harsh breathing escaped from hard working lungs working in eerie sync with the flickering of torches. In the distance the sound of shouts and animalistic roars mingled with the darkness. But to the teen those sounds and the beasts that created them were a distant worry. All his energy was focused on one thing. Yami.  
  
Yugi paused at an intersection of the tunnels and searched for the very faint link between him and his darkness. Picking it up he turned left and started running again. Terror ripped through his soul as tears pricked at his eyes. He refused to let them fall; he couldn't afford to be tear blinded at this moment.  
  
Suddenly he was in a cavern. Torches were spaced every couple of feet casting a flickering light on the figure at the far end of the room. Yugi gave out a cry of despair and horror at the sight before him.  
  
Yami was chained to the wall, his head bowed and body limp. His clothes had been reduced to nothing more than a couple of scraps of cloth adorning his body. Blood ran in scarlet rivers tracing his muscles to drip onto the floor. Bruises accented the once flawless bronzed skin. The scent of sweat, blood and death hung in the air like an ominous fog.  
  
Yugi ran up to his lover, the tears having broken loose, streaming down his face. Taking a quick look at the metal cuffs encasing Yami's writs the small light was relieved to see that they needed no key to open. Quickly Yugi fiddled with the restraints and opened them. Yami fell limply into his arms, Yugi's shirt quickly becoming soaked in blood. Yugi gently lowered himself and Yami to the floor. He cradled his darker half in his arms, tears falling onto the bruised face of the former pharaoh.  
  
Eyelids flickered and opened painfully to reveal dull ruby eyes. "Yu . . .Yugi?"  
  
"Shhh. Don't speak. Save your strength koi. The others will be here shortly; we'll get you out of here." Yugi gently rubbed Yami's jaw offering reassurance.  
  
Yami tried to reach up to touch Yugi's face. The petit teen caught the hand and help Yami to touch his face. "Yugi. I . . .love you."  
  
With that last word Yami's eyes slid shut. A content breathe escaped and refused to return to its owner. The hand resting against the hikari's cheek went limp and slipped through that stunned grasp. Yugi could only stare for a moment, the reality of the situation not quite sinking in.  
  
"Yami?" The hikari gently shook his yami. "Yami? No, please Yami don't leave me! YAMI!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ (Turtle Game Shop) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Silvery moon light made watery by the rain falling outside rested gently on the spiky haired figure thrashing in the bed. Violet eyes snapped open and they're owner violently sat up. Ragged gasps came quickly as sweat trickled down lightly tanned skin. Tears mingled with the liquid and stopped to cling delicately to a slightly quivering chin.  
  
Yugi quickly assessed his surroundings. Light gray-blue walls adorned with posters of Duel Monsters greeted his gaze. A trembling hand went to his chest and came into contact with the cool angular surface of the Millennium Puzzle. But even that couldn't calm Yugi's racing heart.  
  
Quickly Yugi extracted himself from the tangle of sheets and blankets that had wound around his legs. On bare feet he trotted to his door and let himself into the hallway. The house was silent, shrouded in the shadows of midnight. The clock downstairs started to chime the hour. Yugi went to the door directly across from his. For a brief second he paused and placed his hand on the cool wood. Then he took a breathe and let himself in.  
  
Moonlight streamed into this room with less intensity. Shadows crept around the corners and seemed to shift with Yugi's entrance. Light from the outside gently rested on the figure in the bed, accenting the curves of the form and the spiky tresses peeking out from the top of the sheets. Soft rumbling breathing came from the lump filling the tiny room with sound.  
  
Yugi trotted over on quiet feet pausing as he reached the bed. As he sunk to his knees Yugi gazed at the figure lying on the bed. Yami's face was calm and serene in sleep, making the normally harsh lines smooth over. Yugi just watched as his darker half slept, then brought up a hand to hover over his love's cheek. He wished to feel that smooth skin, but didn't want to disturb the pharaoh's gentle rest.  
  
Yami shifted in his sleep so that he was facing Yugi. A fluttering of dark lashes and sparkling ruby eyes locked onto the still watery violet ones before it. For an eternity the two halves of one soul just stared at each other.  
  
The moment ended and Yami spoke, voice slightly hoarse from sleep. "Yugi? What's wrong koi?"  
  
"Gomen Yami, I didn't mean to wake you." Yugi started to rise but a firm hand caught his wrist.  
  
"It's okay Yugi." Yami said sitting up in bed. "What happened?"  
  
"I . . .it was just a nightmare. I should be going." Yugi couldn't meet Yami's eyes directly.  
  
"Don't. Stay here." Yami pulled back his sheets, gently tugging on Yugi's wrist.  
  
Yugi stared at the bare spot on the bed and then at Yami. Quietly he climbed in and Yami recovered them. Together they snuggled down, Yugi resting his head on Yami's bare chest. Yugi felt Yami's strong heartbeat through his well-muscled chest while graceful fingers gently ran through his hair.  
  
"Promise me something." Yugi whispered as he took in the scent of his darkness.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise Yugi. My koi."  
  
Yugi sighed and closed his amethyst eyes. Lulled by the gentle rhythm of Yami's heartbeat and the gentle caresses going through his hair the hikari drifted off to sleep. Warmth from the darkness shielded him from further visions even as the evilness lurked at the edges of awareness.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Runs in* I know it's short. But I'm doing another one and it should be up by the end of the night so just hold on. *Runs out again*  
  
Blue and Seto: *Still kissing*  
  
Yugi: Okay, the crowbar didn't work.  
  
Petit: *Has marker in hand and smirks evilly at two kissing teens*  
  
Rest of Cast: *Sweat drops* 


	18. It Begins

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dragons are mine and anything that goes along with them. There is yoai in this story, meaning boy/boy pairing. I'm past the major limes so now it'll be just kissing and minor cuddle scenes.  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Mokuba Kaiba was your regular kid. He loved cartoons, Duel Monsters and pizza. He was also the vice-president of a major corporation and lived in a mansion. Okay so maybe Mokuba wasn't normal in that sense, but that's a minor technicality.  
  
It was a brilliant Thursday morning for two reasons. One was that it was nice and warm, a bright blue sky with only a tiny little cloud marring the scene waited outside. Plus there was no school for the next two days due to parent/teacher conferences. So Mokuba was quiet happy about all the free time he now had. What he wanted to do more than anything was ask Blue for a ride.  
  
The night before Curse and Petit had come in tired (in Curse's case) and very smug (in Petit's case). Upon questioning the raven haired youth had found about the attack in the park and the Dragon's unique ability to change into their namesakes. However when asked where Blue and his brother were Mokuba was greeted to a sly grin from both gang members.  
  
Mokuba hadn't put much thought into where the other two teens were. Knowing his brother, Seto had probably gone back to Kaiba Corp to try and find out about the robed men. Blue had also probably gone with Yugi and Yami to talk about what their next move would be. He also figured that his brother was probably at Kaiba Corp already since there was no school.  
  
"What do you mean my brother isn't there?" Mokuba asked his brother's personal secretary.  
  
"I'm sorry Mister Kaiba, but your brother has not come to the office today." The woman replied, relief tainting her voice.  
  
"Um, okay. He's probably working from home then. Thank you very much."  
  
The younger Kaiba hung up the phone and bit his lip. The worried frown disappeared as quickly as it had come though. If his brother was home then maybe he would be inclined to join him on a ride with Blue. A slightly evil grin spread across Mokuba's face. Maybe he could get Seto to finally admit to Blue that he loved her. Either that or just accidentally blurt it out in conversation. Mokuba really liked Blue and was almost fed up with his brother's stubborn refusal to let the girl know how he felt.  
  
With evil little thoughts that only a twelve year old could have Mokuba ascended the stairs and headed for his brother's study. Quickly the youngster schooled his face into one of giddy innocence and entered the room. However the room was quite empty and upon quick inspection Mokuba noticed that the computer had yet to be turned on.  
  
'Odd, I wonder if he's still asleep.' Mokuba quickly made his way to his brother's room. The worry line appeared on his forehead has Mokuba tried to figure out why his brother might not be up. Even when sick Seto was always up by seven and hard at work by eight. In fact the only time that Mokuba knew his brother not to work was when he was visiting Blue and the Rookery.  
  
Once he reached his brother's room he opened the door as quietly as possible incase Seto was really sick. Sticking his head around the door Mokuba had to quickly cover his mouth to stop the gasp from escaping. Lying in the king-sized four posted bed was not only his brother, but someone else as well. Mokuba battled his curiosity and his knowledge of politeness to walking further into the room. Curiosity won of course.  
  
Quietly the pre-teen crept closer to the bed and again had to clamp his hand over his mouth. Curled up on his brother's naked chest was Blue, her face greatly softened by the peaceful expression gracing her features. One finely muscled arm was snaked around the CEO's waist, the other curving around the girl's head. Seto had one hand resting on the girl's lightly tanned back; the other was entwined with the hand that was draped over him.  
  
Mokuba smiled at the scene. 'I guess I won't have to try and get him to confess now. Wait a sec.' Mokuba suddenly realized two important details. One was that his brother never slept without a pajama top. The second was that Blue was also missing a pajama top. Blushing a deep tomato red Mokuba quickly and quietly exited the room.  
  
"I am so glad neither of them woke up." He mused to himself as he wandered back downstairs. He pushed open the door to the less formal dining room and was immediately soaked from the bucket of water that had been perched on the door rim. A giggle and a streak of chocolate skin whizzed. "PETIT YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ (Cavern Somewhere)~ ~ ~  
  
"Where is that blasted team!" A very pissed off blonde screeched.  
  
"My queen I am here to report of their demise." A female hooded figure state calmly, bowing before the glowering woman.  
  
"What do you mean destroyed?" The emerald eyed girl hissed.  
  
"Those strangers that returned with Yugi Mouto have the power to turn into the dragons of the Shadow Realm."  
  
The girl stopped her swaying and started at her follower. "What type of dragons?"  
  
"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Petit Dragon and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon milady."  
  
The girl took up her seductive movements again, chin cupped in her hand as she thought. "So the Dragon Guardians have returned. That would explain why we could not find our assassin and how the Pharaoh's light returned."  
  
"My queen?" The follower asked.  
  
"In the past the Pharaoh was guarded by a special group of people. They were known as the Dragon Guardians. They possessed the strength, speed, attacks and magic's of the beasts from which they took their names. Now they are guarding him again. This makes things slightly more difficult."  
  
"What can we do to serve you my queen?" Another robbed figure asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"How well do you know the schedules of Yugi Mouto's friends?" The blonde asked.  
  
The first robbed figure pulled down her hood. "We know it very well."  
  
"Good, then you can help plan the attacks on them Tea." The blonde smirked.  
  
~ ~ ~ (Ryou's House)~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bakura was sitting on a high stool, a cup of mint tea cradled in his rough hands. His harsh gaze following the movements of the other teen in the room. Every now and then red on black eyes would shoot him a look that fell between deep love and utter annoyance. When he caught those looks Bakura would just take a sip of tea and smirk. The other youth would then mutter something under his breath and go back to fooling with the ingredients in front of him.  
  
"Where's Ryou?" Red asked, reaching for some eggs and breaking them over a bowl.  
  
"He was getting dressed; he'll be down in a minute."  
  
Red snorted and glanced around for the next thing he needed. After finding out that Ryou and Bakura like pies Red had decided that he was going to put his cooking skills to use. Right now his arms were covered in flower and the counter looked like a food war had been fought on it. Spying the sugar he started to pour some of the crystalline grains into the bowl when the sound of breaking glass sounded from over head. Ryou's frightened cry echoed through the house and both demon like teens raced for the door.  
  
Bakura was the first to arrive at his light's room. Ryou was struggling to get a dark-green robbed figure off of him, his lithe arms pushing against the wait above him. Furious Bakura let loose a wave of shadow magic at the attacker. The man lost his grip on Ryou and went flying across the room, hitting the bookshelf. Bakura growled at the man, but rushed over to Ryou who was rubbing his throat. Bakura gathered Ryou up and was about to carry him out the door when the man got up and pointed another of those wands at him. The sickly yellow-green light shot out from the piece of wood and the only thing Bakura could do was try and shield Ryou as best he could.  
  
However the magic never touched the light and dark spirits. Surprised Bakura looked up to see Red standing in front of him. Except Red was exactly as he had been down in the kitchen. Huge black bat wings had sprouted from his back which he currently had in front of him as a shield. A sinuous tail covered in black metallic looking scale emerged from the base of his spine and was currently thrashing in anger. Bakura could also see patches of black scales decorating Red's naked back. Red's legs had also warped, becoming shaped more like an animals hind legs. His feet had also warped so that all of his weight was balanced on the balls of his feet, his toes having grown talons.  
  
"Wha. . .what kind of demon are you?" The intruder asked, aiming his wand at Red again.  
  
"The type you shouldn't have made mad." Red hiss and lunged. Knocking the wand out of the man's hand Red grabbed the guy by the front of his robe. In one swift movement he broke the intruder's neck and then flicked him into the shadows that quickly swallowed up the shell.  
  
"Now that was impressive." Bakura said as he settled back onto the bed still cradling Ryou.  
  
Red turned to face his two loves. Bakura could see more patches of scales adorning Red's chest, the tips of pearly white fangs peeking out from the Red's mouth. Ryou blinked up at his ashura amazed that everything fit so well on the teen. Red shifted under the gazes of his two loves and Bakura realized that demon's weren't meant to be embarrassed. The sight was too strange.  
  
"Red how long have you been able to do that?" Ryou's gentle voice helped calm the boy demon.  
  
Red knelt in front of the other two, gently running a taloned finger over Ryou's jaw line. "Since I gained these powers. It's a type of half change and it's useful when fighting in such tight quarters. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, my throat's just a little sore." Ryou said as he traced one of the smaller scale patches just under Red's right eye. "They're so soft."  
  
Red chuckled, and then suddenly stiffened. He cocked his head to one side as if listening to something. He eyes lit up with red flames and a growl rumbled in the back of his throat. "Seto's house was just attacked. Blue, Petit and Curse were able to defeat the robed idiots. The shadows are screaming at Yugi's. I can hear them from here. Something's happened. We have to get there quick!"  
  
Red stood and helped Ryou up. The three teens raced out of the house. Once out in the immaculate front yard Red touched his Red-Eyes Black Dragon tattoo. Bakura watched with carefully concealed amazement as a small line of white fire traced the tattoo and then spread to engulf Red. Within a matter of seconds the Red-Eyes Black Dragon stood in place of a human boy. The dragon extended an arm for Ryou and Bakura. The ex-thief clamored up first then reached down to help his light up. Once both teens were sitting some of the scales in front of them glowed white. Bakura was shocked as those scales seemed to peel away and become long thin lengths of rope. The ropes then twined around him and Ryou securing them to Red's back. Another set appeared in front of Bakura and he took a hold of those as if they were reins.  
  
Once he knew his lovers were secure Red bunched himself and launched into the air. One quick beat of his wings and they were soaring. Another quick couple of beats and they were above the houses. He turned towards the direction of the Game Shop and quickly sped off.  
  
"Red what happened at Yugi's? What did you mean you could hear the shadows?" Ryou shouted trying to be heard above the wind.  
  
"One of the gifts that I possess is to communicate with the shadows. For some reason they are very protective of Yugi. When they're mad they have a tendency to be very talkative, but I've never heard them so angry before." Red's voice had changed to that of a series of clicks and whistles, but some how Bakura and Ryou were able to understand every word of it. "As for what happened I don't know. Blue wants us all to meet over there."  
  
The entire flight took less then three minutes. Just as Red landed Blue, Curse and Petit also arrived carrying Seto and amazingly Mokuba. As soon as their passengers disembarked all four dragons were engulfed in the fiery red light. When it faded they emerged in their half forms. Bakura decided that it might be for the best since they had no idea what awaited them at the Mouto's.  
  
Upon entering the living area of the game shop everyone knew something very bad had occurred. The large picture window that graced the one wall of the living room had been smashed in, jagged pieces glinting maliciously in the morning light. Solomon Mouto was cradling an unconscious Yugi in his arms, tears streaming down the elder's face. A very worried Joey was pacing up and down the length of the room, his golden hair sticking out at odd angels from when he ran his fingers through it.  
  
"Should I even bother asking what happened?" Blue ground out, her eyes flashing as she took in the scene before her.  
  
"It was them cloaked dudes." Joey said, stopping long enough to check on Yugi. He resumed pacing when it was apparent that his friend was still unconscious.  
  
"Yugi and Yami were sitting in here waiting for me to finish getting breakfast ready." Solomon said, his words choked with tears. "I heard the glass shatter and Yugi's cry. Before I even got to the living room I heard some type of explosion. The next thing I knew was that I was thrown across the room. When I came to Yugi was unconscious and Yami was gone."  
  
"What are you doing here mutt?" Seto asked.  
  
"I was on my way here. I heard the noise just as I was coming in." Joey stopped and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I should have come sooner. I should have . . ."  
  
"Done what Joey?" Ryou asked, breaking through the distressed teens ranting. "You wouldn't have been able to help Yami or Yugi. Those men are armed with magic and you would have only gotten hurt."  
  
Joey slumped in defeat. "I know Ryou, I just feel. . ."  
  
Curse went over and put a gentle hand on the blonde. "Feel same."  
  
Joey gave the mammoth teen a small smile. "Thanks bud, it makes me feel better."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Solomon asked. "We have no idea what we're up against or how is behind it.?"  
  
"You weren't able to find anything about that cobra and sword symbol?" Blue asked, removing a backpack from her shoulders.  
  
Solomon watched in awe as the girl maneuvered her ice blue wings to get the pack off. "No. None of my colleagues have ever seen anything like it."  
  
"What about that book you were going to show Yami yesterday?" Mia asked as she entered the room. She took one look around and her eyes turned steely with anger. "These guys need to be stopped."  
  
"I've got the book here. Give me a second." Blue plopped down on the floor, her tail curled around her. Quickly she started skimming through the book.  
  
"Even if we figure out who those guys are how are we going to find Yami?" Mokuba asked, his eyes darting between Blue and Yugi.  
  
"Yugi has his link with Yami. He should be able to tell which direction the idiotic pharaoh is in. And when Yugi gets closer the link will get stronger. Assuming that Yami is still alive." Bakura replied then glared at Red who had hit him upside the head.  
  
"Found something." Blue said. Everyone crowded around her to gaze over her shoulder.  
  
"What does it say?" Solomon asked.  
  
"It's actually just a picture and some sort of poem underneath. Unfortunately it's all in hieroglyphs and I can't read that."  
  
"But I can. Move over you lot and let me through." Bakura elbowed his way to where Blue was sitting. He looked over her shoulder and mulled over the words. Finally the ex-thief spoke again. His harsh, deep voice took on a chanting quality filling the living room with its deep sounds. As Bakura spoke Red could feel the shadows shift and become more restless.  
  
In ancient times the cobra and sword twined together,  
Poised to strike and bring down the ruler.  
Among the shadows a light emerged,  
The spirit of a god, the innocence of a child.  
  
Beware those who dwell in the shadows home.  
For they follow the cobra who sleeps with the sword.  
King of the shadows shall save his darkness,  
When only one life's flame remains.  
  
A traitorous friend will bring back hope.  
A walker of death will revive the flame,  
When shadows weep for a small light  
Demon's eyes shall witness heaven.  
  
The room was still when Bakura finished speaking. For a moment everyone pondered the strange poem. Red noticed the shadows shift again. They were just as effected by the events that happened as the humans. Somehow he knew that they would be the key to solving this mystery.  
  
"Man that poem has me stumped. What does it all mean?" Joey said flinging up his arms in exasperation.  
  
"I haven't got a clue." Bakura said. "I have a feeling it'll make more sense when this entire thing is over."  
  
Yugi suddenly groaned from his spot on the couch. His eyes shot open and he jerked out of his grandpa's arms. "Yami!"  
  
"Yugi. I'm sorry, but those robed men took him." Solomon said his eyes once again watering.  
  
"I know." Yugi whispered. "I can feel them torturing him. The dream is coming true."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Leaps in* Tada!  
  
Yugi: *Comes running in with mini-flamethrower* How could you leave it there?!?!  
  
Treska: *Running from very pissed off hikari* I had to sorry, my eyes won't stay focused.  
  
Yugi:*Chasing authoress* Arhgggg.  
  
Treska: Help me! Save me! Help me! Save me!  
  
Blue: *Watches as Treska is chased by Yugi* This could get very interesting. Anyway please review. And we wish to say hi to Katya Motou whose story was this one's inspiration. She has finally been able to repost and the cast of "The Dragons" hopes that all of our readers will take the time to read her stories. In my opinion they are much better than this story.  
  
Treska: *Glares at Blue as she runs by* If I didn't have a ticked off hikari behind me I'd wallop you.  
  
Blue: *Shrugs* Why it's what your thinking anyway.  
  
Treska: Grr.  
  
Blue: Please review as always. 


	19. It Begins Part II: Living Hell

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dragons are mine and anything that goes along with them. There is yoai in this story, meaning boy/boy pairing. I'm past the major limes so now it'll be just kissing and minor cuddle scenes.  
  
Treska: *Running through with very pissed off Yugi and bast4 chasing her, each sporting brand new flamethrowers* Help me! Save me! Help me! Save me! Help me! Save me!  
  
Yugi and bast4: OOOOHHHHHH Treskaaaaaa! We want a word with you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rest of cast: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The cavern was filled with the flickering light of several torches, shadows dancing in the crevices and cracks. The only sound was the ragged breath of the unconscious figured chained to the far wall. Midnight black spikes tipped in crimson hid the face of the imprisoned youth. His black sleeveless leather shirt bore several rips in it. Tight blue jeans were stained with dust and a hint of blood from several nasty scrapes that had torn the cloth. A gold collar encircling the youth's slim neck glinted in the torch light.  
  
A faint scraping sound came from the entrance of the tunnel and a second later a beautiful blonde haired, emerald eyed girl came into the room. While still cloaked in shadows she appeared to be every man's dream. However she became a nightmare when fully in the light. Instead of legs, the girl's lower body was that of a snake. From the waist down a serpentine body was used, poisonous green and yellow scales covered the sinus lengths. The entire tail of the creature was over five feet long, all sinew and muscle.  
  
The deadly she-snake stopped several feet in front of the chained youth. For a moment she watched him, her face completely impassive. Then rage contorted her perfect features and she slapped the other teen, the sound echoing harshly off the stone walls.  
  
The sudden pain and jerking of his head brought Yami back to reality. He blinked several times to clear his vision and almost wished he hadn't. The girl grinned wickedly at him, a rage and hunger lingering in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked tugging at the chains that bound him. "Where am I?"  
  
"I am Keket, Queen of the Cobrakan. As to where you are that is not your main concern right now Pharaoh Yami."  
  
"Where is Yugi?"  
  
"Oh him. If he wasn't killed by my followers then he is most likely bemoaning your capture and trying to find someone to help him look for you."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes at the creature before him. "You're not in the least bit worried about him or the Dragons coming for me."  
  
"No. You see even if they do manage to get here, get past all of my guards, you'll be dead. That collar you are wearing is slowly draining the magic of the Millennium Puzzle through you. You can't feel it now, but eventually the effect of having that much magic being pulled through you will be to much of a strain on your physical body. Not only that, but the collar is also keeping you from using that same magic. So there is no way for you to escape." Keket smiled at her prisoner.  
  
"How can you be so confident I won't escape using some other means?"  
  
"Because my very loyal follower has plans for you herself." Keket waved forward one a robed figure that had been lurking in the entranceway. "I'm sure that she'll keep your mind on other things than escape."  
  
With that Keket slithered from the room, her body moving seductively. For a moment the Queen of the Cobrakan and the hooded figure crossed paths. The vicious queen put a hand on the figures shoulder and whispered. The figure nodded and the queen continued on her way. The figure sauntered up to Yami and stopped just short of the dark spirit. Yami couldn't see into the shadows of the hood, but the malicious and sick glee pouring off this person's aura made him shiver.  
  
"You know this whole thing could have been avoided." The figure stated her voice cold and empty.  
  
"Tea?!?"  
  
Tea removed her cloak and threw it to the side. She was wearing a black tubetop laced with sliver wire so that the wire depicted a cobra intertwined with a sword. A plated forest green skirt that was also trimmed in silver wire encircled her waist. Black ankle high boots covered her feet. The whole thing was so unlike what Yami was used to seeing the girl in that he had to do a double take. Yet it was Tea, and the dark spirit noticed how cold and flat the girl's eyes were.  
  
"What do you mean this could have all been avoided?"  
  
Tea's mouth twisted into a snarl. "You should have fallen for me. Not that pathetic weakling Yugi. You and I were meant to be together, yet everyday after you gained your body I saw you slowly starting to fall in love with that twerp!"  
  
"So out of jealousy you joined that monster? To get back at Yugi and I?"  
  
Tea threw back her head and laughed the sound echoing off the walls. "Joined? Yami you are a fool. I've always belonged to Queen Keket's court. My family has been long before you even came to power in Ancient Egypt!"  
  
"Then, how could this been avoided?"  
  
"You should have listened to Tristan and me when we told you to abandon Yugi. The draining spell would have taken all of the Millennium Puzzle's magic without hurting you. But you had to insist on finding that worthless worm."  
  
Yami growled as Tea continued to insult his light, but he had more questions. "What has Tristan gained in all of this?"  
  
"Oh him." Tea said with a dismissive wave. "He's just under a very complex spell. I knew I would need another to help me try and convince you to forget about Yugi. His mind was already weak from doubting Joey's loyalty to him. So I just planted the seed of hate in his mind to bind him to me."  
  
"So he doesn't truly hate Yugi."  
  
"No, that was once again my doing." Tea cackled again. "Maybe after all of you are dead I'll free his mind and let him see what he has helped bring about."  
  
"Why do this Tea? Why capture me?"  
  
"Why?!?!?" Tea's eyes flashed in rage. "It is because of you my kind are shunned. Only half-breeds like myself can walk among humans. It was your fault, way back in ancient times that we were forced into the shadows. Yet it now that ends Yami. Now it is time for me to repay all of my people's suffering."  
  
Yami's eyes grew wide as the deranged girl drew closer. He tried to back up but the wall and chains held him in place. It was then that he noticed some slight changes in Tea. Her eye's had become silted and ears pointed. But the most disturbing was the talons that her fingers had formed into.  
  
~ ~ (In another cavern) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The screams of a tortured soul echoed off the jagged walls of the cavern. Flames on torches seemed to whither in the pain that the voice carried, making the shadows squirm. In another cavern that was more smooth and held everything that royalty could want an emerald eyed figure smiled.  
  
"Welcome to your living hell Pharaoh Yami."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Looking slightly crisped.* Yup, I'm evil. 


	20. Into the Cavern

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dragons are mine and anything that goes along with them. There is yoai in this story, meaning boy/boy pairing. I'm past the major limes so now it'll be just kissing and minor cuddle scenes. Also CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!! Thought you'd like to know.  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"How close are we?" Blue whistled to her passengers.  
  
"We should be arriving in a few minutes. The island we're looking for is close to Duelist Kingdom and that took a full day to travel to in a helicopter. I don't know how you're doing it, but you're moving about double that speed." Seto yelled from his place on Blue's neck, gripping Yugi's waist.  
  
The smaller duelist didn't say anything, but kept his eyes right in front of him. Tears were constantly streaming down his face, but he had learned to ignore them. As much as he was afraid and worried those tears weren't his. Yami's body had lost its ability to cry.  
  
It had been less than thirty minutes from the time Yugi awoke to the present for everyone get ready to rescue Yami. Solomon had brought a map of the Domino and Japan area out for the gang to study. Although Yugi knew which direction Yami was in the small light had no clue as to where the robed people would be. It had been Joey that had pinpointed the most likely place of their foes.  
  
"The poem said that does creeps liked living in shadows right? So we wanna look for caves. And the only place that has them is dat island right there." Joey had pointed to one of the many islands off of Japan's coast. Everyone turned bewildered eyes on the blonde teen. "Wha? So spelunking is one of my hobbies!"  
  
With this information in mind everyone had hurried outside. Seto was about to call for a chopper when Blue had stopped him. She said that waiting for the copper to come, loading and finally taking off would waste too much time. So she and the other Dragons transformed again. Now they were flying over the ocean at a speed Yugi thought should be impossible for his friends. He just hoped the eight of them would be enough to stop the enemy and save Yami.  
  
The harsh wind whipped around the petite teen as he watched the island come into view and then grow larger and larger with each passing moment. It definitely looked like the type of place that welcomed evil. The only vegetation on the place was several scraggly bushes that only had a faint grip on life. Weeds, heedless of what type of atmosphere surrounded their home, grew in small chunks of stubborn green. One large opening could be spotted, a dark whole swallowing all the light in range.  
  
"You know, we're not being exactly subtle about how we approach." Red chattered, Ryou and Bakura clinging grimly to him.  
  
"We can't afford to be. Besides whoever had Yami is probably figuring someone is going to come after him." Blue whistled back. She angled her wings and dove swiftly towards the ground. The other's followed and in less then a minute everyone was safely down.  
  
Once their passengers were off the Dragons reverted to their half forms. Silently the four gang members handed over their blades to Seto, Mai, Joey and Mokuba. Yugi, Ryou and Bakura would be using the power of their items and the monsters of their decks. For a moment they regarded the maw of the cave, each thinking their own grim thoughts. Then Yugi and Blue walked forward. Seto and Mokuba followed with Petit and Curse right behind them. Ryou and Bakura were next with Red watching the rear. To Ryou it was like entering a bad dream, blackness everywhere and the sense of foreboding that grips your heart. Yet he knew that this was not dream.  
  
This unease clamped over the gentle light's heart so much that he jumped when a faint red, blue and golden light lit up the area. When he looked for its source Ryou saw Red's eyes glowing in the darkness. Realization dawned on him that the other Dragons were also using this ability to help light their way.  
  
For several minutes they traveled this way. Then the first torch appeared, casting a flickering light on the travelers. The gentle glow of the Dragon's eyes faded. Ryou shivered, preferring the dim multicolored light to this more sinister form. A ghost of a hand on his arm and back let him know that his two demons were there and would protect him. Suddenly the small party found themselves in a cavern with several tunnels.  
  
"Okay, no what?" Joey said, staring into each pathway as if hoping Yami would just walk out of one of them.  
  
"Well there are four tunnels and eleven of us. What do you think mutt?" Seto said, although his voice lacked his usual haughtiness.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, but I just don't like the idea of us splitting up." Joey said.  
  
"We're going to have to." Blue said, also eyeing the tunnels. She flared her nostrils trying to pick up a scent of Yami. "Petit are you picking up anything? Your senses are sharper than ours."  
  
Petit lowered herself to all fours and scuttled around the room. The gang could hear her snuffling and sniffing as she went to each tunnel. Finally the girl straightened. "Nothing, just the smell of snakes."  
  
"Snakes smell?" Curse scratched his head.  
  
"Sorry love, but that's what I'm picking up."  
  
Curse visibly shuddered. "Hate."  
  
Petit galloped to her mind's ease and wrapped herself around him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just remember that we're here to save Yami."  
  
"All right here's what we'll do. Curse, you Seto and Mokuba take the far left. Red, Ryou and Bakura take the middle left. Yugi and I will take the middle right. Petit you take Joey and Mai and take the far left. Remember, stay safe. If we have to take any dead bodies back with us it better be mine."  
  
They all clasped hands for a moment each studying the others faces. The Dragons were all grimed and determined. Mokuba was scared but solid resolution shone in his eyes. Mia hit her nervousness behind a calm mask. Ryou was plainly scared, but confident that he could handle the situation. Bakura was smirking, either hoping for a really good fight or to find Yami first and have a go at the former pharaoh. Seto just had on his stone face so it was hard to figure out what he was thinking, although his eyes kept darting to Blue. Joey's eyes flashed with anger and confidence that things would work out. Yugi looked at all of them and hoped that the tears that had streamed from his eyes only minutes ago would not return.  
  
Blue was the first to break the taboo, tapping Yugi on his shoulder. Together the deadly girl and gentle light were swallowed up into the darkness. Joey grabbed Mai's hand and had Petit's switch blade ready in the other. The crazy one was trotting on all fours in front of them, pausing as a hunting cat would every minute or so. Curse, Seto and Mokuba were swiftly swallowed by the darkness of their tunnel. Red, Ryou and Bakura were the last ones left.  
  
"Maybe you should wait outside Ryou." Bakura said not daring to look his light in the eye.  
  
"No, I won't abandon my friends. If you go I go."  
  
"Hell I'll turn around right now I could care less about that idiotic Pharaoh."  
  
"If you to are leaving then do so." Red growled heading for the tunnel. "I won't blame you, its really not your fight. But Yugi is my friend and rookery brother, I won't let anything happen to him or anyone he cares about."  
  
"Figured you say that." Bakura shrugged and followed his lover, his arm snaking around Ryou and pulling the light closer. "Sounds like it's going to be a fun time anyway."  
  
The darkness quickly swallowed the trio of lovers. Two green robed figures detached themselves from the shadows. One followed the two honey blondes and the crazy girl. The other followed dangerous leader and weeping light. Silence descended upon the chamber for several minutes, the shadows curled into themselves. For a while nothing happened, and then animalistic screams echoed throughout the caverns. The shadows twisted and curled trying to break from the crevices that held them. Suddenly they froze. Like the beginning of the night sky, silvery points of light started to appear inside the shadows. Then those lights seemed to trickle down, leaving brief light trails only to fade away.  
  
The shadows wept.  
  
~ ~ (Normal View: Following Joey, Mai and Petit) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Joey's eyes roved over everything and almost nothing at once. His whole body was tense, wound so tight that the littlest noise would make him jump slightly. Mia had to tighten her hold on her lover to make sure he didn't accidentally attack a wall.  
  
"Joey please calm down." Mia whispered as she to scanned her surroundings. The torches threw harsh shadows across her boyfriends face, making him seem more harsh than normal.  
  
"Can't Mai. Yami's in trouble, Yugi said he could feel him being tortured. We've got no idea what we're up against. And ta top it all off da stupid poem that Bakura read keeps playing in my head."  
  
"I know love, but jumping at every shadow isn't going to help."  
  
"Plus you don't know who you're jumping at." Petit said at Joey's elbow. Joey, startled, brought his knife up and tried to hit the girl. Luckily in her half form Petit was even quicker than normal. "See what I mean."  
  
"Petit stop dat." Joey said.  
  
Suddenly the trio found themselves in a cavern. Again torches adorned the walls, adding light to this underground world. Yet as they ventured forward they realized that there was no other way out. They turned around to leave, but the entrance had been blocked. Several robed figures guarded the way out, one slightly in front of the others.  
  
"This is as far as you go." The spokesman said.  
  
"Get outta our way." Joey snapped, something about the robed guy's voice seemed familiar. "We've got more important things to worry about."  
  
"Sorry but our queen want all intruders destroyed." The robbed figure waved his hand. His companions suddenly had the carved wands out and pointed at the trio.  
  
The sickly yellow-green light gathered at the tips of the wands and then burst out in a blinding ray. Petit, Joey and Mai dodged out of the way. Petit was living up to her dragon's reputation by moving almost quicker than the eye could see. Almost at once she was in the midst of the group of robed idiots. Her hawk's scream ripped threw the cavern as she tossed her opponents around the room.  
  
One landed near Joey, the force of the landing jarring the wand out of his hand. Joey darted in and kicked the magical weapon out of his foes reach. The robed follower didn't hesitate however. Quickly he got to his feet and pulled out a dagger and lunged at Joey. The blonde youth did not spend the better part of his childhood in gangs and didn't pick up a few tricks though. The blades danced in a silver whirlwind of light, a slight whistling sound coming from them as they sliced through the air. Joey was able to score several hits on his opponent. Unfortunatly he to was gouged by the biting steel of his adversary's blade. Yet Joey was patient enough to wait for the right moment. That moment came a second later when Keket's follower lunged a little too hard and couldn't recover quickly. Joey quickly stepped in and let his blade bite all the way through to his opponent's heart.  
  
Joey stood there panting, staring at the corpse that had once been a human being. Suddenly the fact that he had eaten a big breakfast came back to haunt the blonde. Making use of the niche Joey emptied his stomach. A gentle hand on his back let him know that Mai was right next to him.  
  
"Mai . . ."  
  
"It's okay Joey." The teen said, helping him straighten. Together the two walked over to where Petit was still fighting with her opponent. They watched for a moment, but a angry voice reminded them that there was still a threat.  
  
"Don't think you've defeated us that quickly."  
  
Joey and Mia turned to face the last robed figure. The man lowered his hood to reveal mouse brown hair styled into a point. Dark brown eyes were smoldering as he regarded the two teens. Joey stared sadly at his former friend. "Tris, why? Why do this man?"  
  
"Why? Because of that little twerp that's why."  
  
"But what did Yugi ever do to you?" Mai asked.  
  
"He stole Joey that's what."  
  
"Huh? What do ya mean, how did Yugi steal me away?" Joey was now very confused.  
  
"You made him your best friend. You started ignoring me and spending time with that shrimp. He became your best friend and I was shunted to the side."  
  
"Oh man Tris why didn't you ever tell me you felt like that?" Joey said walking towards his friend.  
  
"You wouldn't have listened." Tristan replied in an almost sulky manner.  
  
"Who told ya that?"  
  
"Tea."  
  
"Right like that bitch has anything good to say." Mia muttered.  
  
"Mia's right Tris. Tea's gone bad. Especially if she's drippin' poison about me not listenin' to ya. You're my best bud. We've been through everything together. Gangs, school, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City. It was you Tris who was there through all of it."  
  
Tristan rubbed his temples trying to stay mad at his former friend. "But you started spending all of your time with Yugi. Ever since that little shrimp saved you from Ushio you haven't had time for me."  
  
"But don't you remember. Yugi saved both of us. And we helped save Yugi remember. If we hadn't had helped Pegasus would have won. Plus you were the one that helped protect Serenity. I could never forget that. Yugi may be one of my best friends, but he could never replace you man. We've been through to much."  
  
Tristan grabbed his head, tears starting to stream down his face. "Do you mean that Joey?"  
  
"Hell Tristan, even the day Yugi came back I was still defending you to Yami and Gramps. I can't believe that you would have just become evil like that."  
  
Tristan looked back up at Joey, his eyes having lost that darkness to them. "Joey, please. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey Tristan no problem. That's what friends are for." Joey started to advance on his best friend again, hand out stretched.  
  
"JOEY LOOK OUT!" Mia shrieked.  
  
Both teens looked over to see what was wrong. The robed figure that Mia had fought with had regained consciousness. He let loose a bolt of magic directly at Joey. The blonde was too shocked to move out of the way. Tristan however jumped in front of the deadly ray, taking the full force of it in the chest. It hit him with such force that he was slammed into his best friend. Both teens fell to the floor with a thump. Petit screeched and lunged at the man. The robed figure tried to hit the crazy teen, but Petit was to quick. A slash of talons and a strangled scream and there were no more opponents left.  
  
"Tristan? Tristan come on buddy say something!" Joey maneuvered from under Tristan's body. Sitting he cradled his friend's head in his lap, crystalline tears streaming down his face.  
  
"J . . .Joey? Please, forgive me." Tristan choked out, a thin ribbon of blood leaking out of his mouth.  
  
"Man, of course. But you're gonna be fine so quite talking like this." Joey rocked his friend gently, the tears not stopping.  
  
"Always be friends." Tristan raised his hand.  
  
Joey caught it and held tight. "Always."  
  
"Good." Tristan sighed and closed his eyes. A whisper of breath and one of the four torches fluttered and went out.  
  
"TRISTAN NO!!!!!" Joey hollered. Shaking his friend's shoulder he cried knowing that no force on this planet would bring his friend back.  
  
Around them silvery specks of light appeared among the shadows.  
  
~ ~ ~ (Following Yugi and Blue) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi had to exert all of his self control to keep from dashing through the twisting passages. His link to Yami was becoming fainter and fainter as he walked on. Beside him he could feel the irritation and anger rolling off Blue. She wanted blood. Yugi shuddered, he had never realized how deadly the Dragon leader was. Although he figured this coldness and detachment when it came to killing was a side effect from the spell, something deep down in Yugi told him it wasn't.  
  
Suddenly the two teen's came to another fork. One tunnel continued straight the other vered to the right. Blue stopped and gazed down both passages. Down the one to the right she could see the faint flicker of torch light. Sniffing at the strange breeze that was coming from that direction she could just smell something strangely familiar.  
  
"Well Yugi what do you want to do?"  
  
Yugi pulled gently on his connection to Yami, terrified at how fragile it had become. Yet it was not leading him down the path that Blue was gazing at. "Blue why don't you follow that tunnel. I'll go down this one, Yami's this way."  
  
Blue wanted to question why Yugi didn't want her coming, but stopped herself before she did. This was something that Yugi needed to face on his own. Besides the woman who had orchestrated this entire episode might be down there; Blue wanted to 'talk' to her about a couple of things.  
  
"Okay, and be careful Yugi."  
  
Yugi watched as the Dragon leader trotted down the hallway, tail twitching in anger and wings slightly flared to make her look bigger. Then Yugi turned and dashed down the hallway. He kept a mental eye on the connection between him and Yami, his terror increasing as it visibly started to fade away.  
  
The pounding of rubber soles on rock was eaten up by the shadows that danced around the running teen. Harsh breathing escaped from hard working lungs working in eerie sync with the flickering of torches. In the distance the sound of shouts and animalistic roars mingled with the darkness. But to the teen those sounds and the beasts that created them were a distant worry. All his energy was focused on one thing. Yami.  
  
Yugi paused at an intersection of the tunnels and searched for the very faint link between him and his darkness. Picking it up he turned left and started running again. Terror ripped through his soul as tears pricked at his eyes. He refused to let them fall; he couldn't afford to be tear blinded at this moment.  
  
Suddenly he was in a cavern. Torches were spaced every couple of feet casting a flickering light on the figure at the far end of the room. Yugi gave out a cry of despair and horror at the sight before him.  
  
Yami was chained to the wall, his head bowed and body limp. His clothes had been reduced to nothing more than a couple of scraps of cloth adorning his body. Blood ran in scarlet rivers tracing his muscles to drip onto the floor. Bruises accented the once flawless bronzed skin. The scent of sweat, blood and death hung in the air like an ominous fog.  
  
Yugi ran up to his lover, the tears having broken loose, streaming down his face. Taking a quick look at the metal cuffs encasing Yami's writs the small light was relieved to see that they needed no key to open. Quickly Yugi fiddled with the restraints and opened them. Yami fell limply into his arms, Yugi's shirt quickly becoming soaked in blood. Yugi gently lowered himself and Yami to the floor. He cradled his darker half in his arms, tears falling onto the bruised face of the former pharaoh.  
  
Eyelids flickered and opened painfully to reveal dull ruby eyes. "Yu . . .Yugi?"  
  
"Shhh. Don't speak. Save your strength koi. The others will be here shortly; we'll get you out of here." Yugi gently rubbed Yami's jaw offering reassurance.  
  
Yami tried to reach up to touch Yugi's face. The petit teen caught the hand and help Yami to touch his face. "Yugi. I . . .love you."  
  
With that last word Yami's eyes slid shut. A content breathe escaped and refused to return to its owner. The hand resting against the hikari's cheek went limp and slipped through that stunned grasp. Yugi could only stare for a moment, the reality of the situation not quite sinking in.  
  
"Yami?" The hikari gently shook his yami. "Yami? No, please Yami don't leave me! YAMI!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ (Following Blue) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Blue listened to the sound of retreating rubber. She knew that Yugi was on his way to see Yami and prayed to every god, deity and Joe Peshi that the dark spirit would still be alive. Continuing on her journey she noticed that the light seemed to be getting brighter. Then just as suddenly she was in a medium sized cavern.  
  
Unlike the rest of the cave system that she had seen so far, this one was much more developed. The walls were smooth, only deep cracks marred the granite surface. Torch brackets were made of finely worked gold that caught the fire light and threw it back. A large throne made of gold, trimmed in silver and adorned with gems glinted on the far side of the room. A shield with a cobra intertwined with a sword depicted on it hung above the throne. The floor was polished to a mirror shine with only little scrape mark marring its surface.  
  
Blue moved further into the room, her taloned feet clicking eerily on the floor. She had just reached the middle when a voice stopped her dead. "You know you really shouldn't have interfered. Why'd you bring that little maggot back?"  
  
Blue turned a predatory smirk on her face. "Because I don't know the meaning of the words 'Stay out of our business' and I live to mess up your life."  
  
Tea's face was twisted into an angry snarl; blood was splattered all over her front. "You know it's all your fault. If you hadn't had come Yami would still be alive, Yugi wouldn't have to die and I would have been completely happy."  
  
"Oh well, tough shits for you." Blue dropped into a fighters crouch.  
  
Tea laughed. "Oh don't think that you're going to defeat me as easily as you did the others sent after the Pharaoh."  
  
"Well I was hoping for a good fight."  
  
Tea snarled and suddenly laughed. Blue watched in amazement as her legs started to glow. And grow. The brunette's trim legs not only lengthened but melded together. Green and yellow scales took the place of pale skin and the boots the girl had been wearing ripped apart. The whole scenario took less then a second and Blue was left facing a true Cobrakan.  
  
"Now Dragon Guardian let us really fight." Tea said bringing forward the sword she had been concealing.  
  
Blue didn't bother responding but leapt at the deranged girl. Tea took a swing and was rewarded by hitting one of Blue's wings, bouncing the sword of the steal like scales. Tea dodged just in time, avoiding Blue's razor sharp talons. However the girl was unable to dodge the Dragon leader's tail. The sinewy appendage wrapped around her waist and then snapped her around, releasing her to go flying across the room.  
  
Tea hit the floor and continued to role, getting to her feet in one swift motion. Blue charged her and Tea braced herself. Again the sword came up, but this time it hit soft flesh. Blue hissed and backed away, ignoring the five inch gash across her side. The two girls sized each other up again. Then both charged, screaming with rage. For several minutes the sounds of feral screams bounced off the stone walls. Then the sound of steel hitting granite echoed through the room. Blue had her claws wrapped around Tea's throat. The traitorous girl was kicking at the wounds she had inflicted on the changeling.  
  
"You have made a grave error." Blue hissed, ignoring the pain. "No longer will you walk this earth and hurt another."  
  
Tea stared into those ice blue eyes and all of her strength left her. Death was looking her right in the eye and there was nothing that she could do.  
  
Lights appeared in the shadows as a crack resounded in the room.  
  
~ ~ (Back to Yugi) ~ ~ ~  
  
The sobs were echoed back and forth in the ragged cavern as a small angel held his dead demon. Yugi held his darkness close, rocking back and forth with crystal tears streaming down his face. His eyes closed tight in the soul killing pain he didn't notice the glints of light appearing in the shadows, nor how the slowly streaked down the darkness.  
  
Tossed carelessly to the side a golden collar glinted dully.  
  
One person did notice as she glided into the room as silently as her body permitted. Yet the small angel didn't hear the monster's approach. Cold emerald eyes regarded the boy before her and for a moment they softened. Yet a heart that has become nothing but a block of ice is not that easily melted.  
  
The scraping of steel on stone made the angel jerk his head up. He gasped at the beautifully horrific sight before him. The she-snaked looked coldly upon the boy on the floor a sneer adorning her lips.  
  
"Well I would say this is a touching sight. But I find things like this sickening."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because he deserved it. Why should he be allowed to have all of that glorious power and not use it? Why should I have to dwell in the darkness while it is his soul that is the very epitome of it. And because I'm just evil."  
  
"So you stole him away, drained him and killed him."  
  
"Yup." Keket, Queen of the Cobrakan brought forward a sword and pointed it at Yugi. "And now I'll do the same to you. And then once I'm done I'll go after all of your friends. There is nothing that can stop me."  
  
Although watery Yugi's eyes hardened. Yami was dead because of this woman, now she threatened his friends. "I won't let you."  
  
Keket threw back her head and laughed. "Oh and how are you going to stop me?"  
  
Yugi watched as the monster slithered forward. He didn't know how he was going to stop this woman, there was no shadow magic for him to call on, and the Millennium Puzzle was dead with Yami. The small light held up his hand, as if to stop the creature. 'Oh my friends I need your help so badly.'  
  
((We are here for you Yugi.)) Blue's voice entered his mind; her energy coursing threw him even as she raced towards him.  
  
((You are never alone small brother.)) Red proclaimed adding his strength even as he emerged from the shadows.  
  
((I knew that hanging around you would be fun.)) Petit giggled as she to sent her chaotic energy.  
  
((I will protect you too small cousin.)) Curse added his midnight strength to Yugi.  
  
Although they could not answer telepathically Yugi could feel Joey's, Mia's, Seto's, Mokuba's, Ryou's and amazingly Bakura's energy added to his. A white light shimmered in his palm and for a moment Yugi could see the world and every soul that lived upon the surface. Something intertwined in his mind and heart and a burning sensation covered the back of the outstretched hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Keket shrieked trying to back away from the child sitting before her.  
  
"I may have lost Yami, but he will be avenged. You should not have angered me." Yugi said his voice hard and deep. "I am Slither the Sky Dragon!"  
  
The white light burst forth catching Keket in the chest and sent the she-snake flying into the wall. She shrieked in pain as the powerful beam ripped into her body and soul. For a moment time stood still. Then the brilliant white light dimmed and went out, leaving nothing behind but a smudge on the wall.  
  
"Heaven's light." Red whispered when his eyesight had finally cleared. He felt rooted to the spot, even when Yugi slumped over the form of his dead koi.  
  
Ragged breathing and the pounding of feet and talons alerted the demon eyed teen the arrival of the rest of the gang. Blue was the first to arrive and ended up halting halfway to Yugi when her brain finally processed what was going on. Curse and Petit were able to leap out of the way and likewise had their jaws fall open at the sight. Joey was far enough behind the others to get out of the gang's way. However upon seeing the sight of Yugi cradling the still Yami he dropped to his knees and started weeping. Mia also dropped to the ground beside him and pulled him into a tight embrace, tears running down her cheeks. Seto was holding onto Mokuba who was racked by sobs. Bakura was doing the same for a grieving Ryou.  
  
"Damn it this is not how it's going to end." Blue finally found her voice. "Petit!"  
  
The crazy girl didn't even wait. In one quick leap she tackled her leader and broke the taller girl's neck. Everyone jumped slightly at the noise and gazed in horror at the small black girl. Petit just shrugged and went back to the protective embrace of Curse.  
  
In the silence that followed the smallest sounding chant came from the rocking figure of Yugi. "You promised. You promised!"  
  
~ ~ ~ (A very white place) ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Blue opened her icy eyes and gazed around. She knew this place pretty well, having died almost fifty times since she had gained the powers of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Whiteness was all around her, swirling in a way to seem tangible and yet not at the same time. Normally she would just stay where she was until she could feel a blow land on her body courtesy of one of her colleagues.  
  
This time was different. This time she had someone to find here and drag his sorry ass back to where it belonged. As Yugi had come to learn in the short time that he went to Lincoln High, it was not a good idea to piss off a gang member. Especially one of the Dragons.  
  
Blue started walking, somehow knowing that she was going in a straight line even though everything looked exactly the same and there was no horizon to judge such things by. The first time she had come here she really had thought she had died. When she had reached a set of doors though she had been informed that it was not her time and that she could never pass through those doors until it was. Well today she was going to go through those doors whether they liked it or not.  
  
The trick with the white light is that it also seemed to make things appear out of nowhere. In this case it was two people that suddenly appeared in the distance. At first Blue couldn't make out who it was, then she caught the distinct outline of spiky hair. A grin broke out onto her face and she rushed forward.  
  
"YAMI!" The girl cried as she got closer, throwing herself onto the smaller teen. Releasing the dazed Pharoah from her hug she promptly wacked him upside the head. "What the hell do you think you're doing here!"  
  
"I wish to pass on." The former Pharoah's voice was tired. "I've grown weary of all the fighting."  
  
"Okay, so you're going to leave Yugi just to lounge pool side?" Blue said, hands on hips with eyes flashing.  
  
"Leave Yugi?" The pharaoh looked perplexed. "But Keket said he died."  
  
"And you believed her?!" Blue shouted.  
  
"That's what I've been telling him for the past couple of minutes." The figure standing next to Yami said.  
  
Blue had to do a double take on who was speaking. "Tristan, fancing meeting you here."  
  
Tristan shrugged. "Forgiveness is a wonderful thing. But don't worry about me, help me convince this idiot to go back."  
  
Blue returned her attention to Yami. "Do you have any idea of how upset Yugi is right now?"  
  
"No, I . . ." Yami looked up at Blue. "He's all right?"  
  
Blue growled. "Of course he is. Well except that he's in tears because you're dead, supposedly."  
  
Yami looked around. "This isn't the land of Ra.*"  
  
"No it's like a halfway point. If you had gone through any doors then you would have been officially dead."  
  
"He was about to when I stopped him." Tristan said. Then he grabbed Yami and made the dark spirit face him. "Listen Yami you were right that day in the store. Yugi is stronger than any of us ever gave him credit for. But he still needs you. You have to go back."  
  
Yami looked up into Tristan's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. Suddenly Yugi's voice filled the light void. "You promised. You promised you'd never leave me!"  
  
"Yugi." Yami looked around for his koi.  
  
"He's not here. He's back in the land of the living, where you belong." Blue said gently.  
  
"Can I even go back?"  
  
"Yes, I can show you the way." Blue extended her hand.  
  
Yami glanced at it and then Tristan. "What of you my friend?"  
  
"My time has come Yami." Tristan smiled at the spirit. "I did some horrible things and I hope that you and Yugi can forgive me. But you're needed and I'll always be watching out for you and all of my friends."  
  
Yami extended his hand and Tristan took it. "I forgive you. And thank you for all of your help."  
  
Yami and Blue watched as Tristan walked off. A large pair of oaken doors appeared before him. Swinging opened on silent hinges. A light more pure and brighter than the one Yami and Blue that currently surrounded them. With a last wave Tristan was enveloped by the light.  
  
"Good bye my friend." Yami turned to Blue. "So how do we get out of here?"  
  
Blue laughed. "Follow me."  
  
~ ~ ~ (Back in the cavern) ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi's pleas filled the cavern. Suddenly the body in his arms stirred. Yugi and the others stared, hoping against hope at what was happening.  
  
"Y . . .Yami?"  
  
Crimson eyes blinked open, mirroring weariness and pain. "Yugi."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around his koi. "I thought . . .I thought you were dead."  
  
"I was, but Blue and Tristan convinced me to return. And I heard your voice. I'm sorry I almost broke my promise."  
  
"Oh Yami." Yugi gently placed a kiss on the spirits lips. "You returned that's all that matters."  
  
Crimson locked on violet. Yami felt the warm tears of his beloved fall gently on his face. This was heaven, being in the arms of Yugi and knowing that he was loved. Loyal friends surrounded him and another enemy was defeated. Yes he was tired of the fighting; he had been doing it so long. But as long as those violet eyes looked at him that way he would never leave.  
  
A very large sniff broke the tender moment. "This is so sweet. Does anyone have a tissue. OW!" Petit said as she was hit by everyone.  
  
Yugi and Yami laughed. Although Yami's was a little strained. A brief flash of light and Blue appeared. "I believe it's time to go home."  
  
Gently Curse gathered the fallen pharaoh in his arms, Yugi keeping a gentle hand on his darkness. Red gathered up his leader's body, grimacing at the blood still running freely. The rest fell in behind the Dragons and their burdens.  
  
"This has been and interesting day." Bakura said, bringing Ryou closer to him.  
  
"Yes, and it turned out for the best." Ryou said, blinking as they entered the bright sunlight. "I wonder what happens next?"  
  
"Who knows? But I promise you I will never leave."  
  
"I'm not sure that a very comforting thought." Ryou grinned at the stunned look on his yami's face.  
  
Bakura smirked. "We're having a bad effect on you beloved light."  
  
Ryou just grinned as he climbed up behind Red.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Running in still with pissed off Yugi behind him.* Hey that was a better chapter right? RIGHT!?!?!  
  
Yugi: *Waving flamethrower* You kill Tristan, then Yami you think I'm going to forgive you for that.  
  
Treska: Oh well one chapter left. *Running out.* 


	21. Epilogue of Sorts

Symbols, symbols everywhere and no one here knows what's going on  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
/aibou to yami/  
  
//yami to aibou//  
  
~scene change ~  
  
((Telepathy))  
  
{Personal thoughts} Sorry, but italics won't work for me. (Stupid FF.net or Word)  
  
Warning: I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. The Dragons are mine and anything that goes along with them. There is yoai in this story, meaning boy/boy pairing. I'm past the major limes so now it'll be just kissing and minor cuddle scenes.  
  
Now that I have your attention.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The music was loud, beating through the glass windows with relative ease. The sounds of laughter, talking and amazingly hysterical screams weaved around the music and added to the canopy of sound. The mingling scents of different foods mingled with the wind causing anyone's mouth in a one mile radius to become moist.  
  
Inside was a feast for the eyes just as much as the music and smells were a feast for the accompanying senses. Men, women and children were dressed in their finest. All types of colors mixed with the more sobering blacks and grays of suites. The clicking of high heels on hard wood was lost in everything else.  
  
To one side of the room a table was set slightly above the others. At this table a short, stout African American girl sat. Her coal black hair was done up in a complicated twist, while a small tiara made of silver lay nestled in those ebony waves. A milky white gown, made to fit snuggly on her form with a v-cut neck to reveal just a hint of her womanhood, encased her body.  
  
Next to her a giant of a man sat in a coal black tuxedo. His dusty blonde hair was tied back with a leather band. Currently his jacket was off and his shirt unbuttoned. He watched the festivities around him with midnight blue eyes. Those same eyes landed upon a set of near twins. Both were dressed in tuxes, the smaller of the two's tux was a deep violet that was almost black. The other's was a deep mahogany that was set off by his crimson eyes. The two were chatting with each other, the smaller one laughing at something the other said.  
  
The giant's gaze wandered around this time landing two of the dancing couples. The one boy was scrawny, sandy haired and demon eyed. In his arms was a boy with warm chocolate eyes and silvery hair. Both were wearing black tuxes and seemed to fit with each other perfectly. A mirror image of the silver haired teen was lounging nearby, his jacket off, shirt undone and a bored expression on his face.  
  
The next couple the midnight eyes sought was a pair of honey haired blondes. Both were at the bar sipping drinks and talking. The gentleman was wearing a suite of dark gray while his date was in a violet dress that went to the floor, slit on one side it showed off one well formed leg. Wedding rings of silver graced both teen's hands.  
  
Finally gentle gaze fell onto another couple. One was a brown haired man with artic eyes dressed in a tuxedo that fit him perfectly. The other was a raven haired girl whose hair style couldn't make up its mind which length to be. A tattoo of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon graced the left side of her face. Her dress was a stormy blue that set off her icy eyes. They were dancing slowly gazing into each other's eyes, ignoring the fact that a fast paced dance was playing.  
  
"Still going." Curse's slow voice said, somehow making it's way to his new wife's ears.  
  
"Yup. Think it's time to humiliate them yet?"  
  
Curse just nodded. Petit squealed and signaled the DJ at the other end of the room. Quickly the music was cut. Red looking up from his position on the dance floor glared at the newly weds. Petit sent a stern mental command and threat to the darker member of her gang. Red growled, chuckled as Ryou pecked him on the cheek and made his way to the DJ stand. The DJ handed the demon teen the mike and left. All eyes were on Red.  
  
"All right everyone I just hope everyone is having a great time." A unanimous cheer went up from everyone. "Good cause it's going to get interesting. Now the bride and groom have asked a little favor. (Several people glanced at the head table were Petit and Curse were sitting.) Well maybe threatened is more accurate. My choices were either do this and they'll but Bakura in a bunny suite or not to do this and they'll put Ryou in a French maid's costume. Personally I'd rather see Bakura in the bunny suite. (Laughter broke out among the crowd at the pissed look Bakura was giving Red.) Sorry love, but hell you'll look cute. Anyway. Seto this message is for you. I'm reading directly from what Petit and Curse wrote. Ahem. 'Seto if you don't propose to Blue today after Red finishes this we are kidnapping Mokuba, shaving him bald and enrolling him in our old school.' So Set what do you say?"  
  
All eyes turned to a very embarrassed CEO who's stone mask only had a hint of pink to it. Blue apparently couldn't decide if she wanted to be angry or fall over laughing. Finally Seto reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Quietly he turned to the tough young woman and opened the box and showed its contents. Sitting on soft red velvet was a white gold ring done in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The beast's tail was wrapped around a small sapphire, its head resting on its tail.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
Blue stared at the ring and then at Seto. "Yes and it's about bloody time you asked me."  
  
Seto place the ring on his fiancé's finger and embraced her in a passionate kiss. Around them the crowd burst into cheers and hoots. Some, knowing the couples old record, started keeping track on watches. Red actually had a stop watch out.  
  
"Alright their old time was, well we think and hour so let's see how long this last. If you dance please go around them. Even crowbars don't work on them."  
  
The party started up again, dancers deftly avoiding the two kissing teens. Yugi turned to his partner and smiled. "Well the last couple in our group is making it official."  
  
"Yes. And together we can face any future."  
  
Yami took his light's hand and drew the smaller boy closer. Yugi giggled but settled willingly into Yami's lap. For a moment they were content to stare into each other's eyes letting the music and scents wash over them. Then slowly they sealed the gap between them.  
  
On a blissful August day the bonds of love were sealed for many. Out on the lawn the spirit of a brown haired teen and brown eyes watched. For a while he just watched the festivities a smile on his face. Finally he turned; brilliantly white wings emerged from his back. In the blink of an eye the teen disappeared.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Treska: *Walks in dressed in deep purple dress with spaghetti straps and a billowing bottom.* Tada! Well that ends this story.  
  
Entire Cast: *Dressed formally* Yay!  
  
Treska: I wish to thank all of those who have read this story and reviewed. Normally I cannot finish a story, yet thanks to you my inspiration kept coming.  
  
Blue: *In dress from Petit's and Curse's wedding.* So what's next?  
  
Treska: Well that actually depends on the readers. I'm going to give you the title and the summaries that would appear. The story with the most votes will be written next. I don't know when the first chapter will be posted, but it should be before the end of November.  
  
And the newest ideas are:  
  
Return of the Dragons: A Father's Revenge-Yugi experiences a vision of Malik being raped by a mysterious figure. Yet none of those that went to Battle City seemed too interested in helping. So Yugi turns to the Dragons. Together the gang goes to Egypt to help Malik and discover a new evil.  
  
Dragon Guardians-AU Ancient Egypt Yami is a supposedly cruel pharaoh. Yet there is a different side to him that only his special guardians. Yet not al is well in Egypt and it will take the help of a merchant, thief and group of slaves to help save the pharaoh and Egypt.  
  
I am a tomb robber.: Meira has always had one dream, to be a great tomb robber like the Thief Lord Bakura. Yet when she gains the Millennium Dagger, a yami and an evil spirit hunting her she gains more adventure then she expected.  
  
Or you can tell me to get back to work on Cat Scratch. (Hopefully that stupid muse of mine will return with ideas.)  
  
Treska: So vote for which one you want. And review as always. Thank you. 


	22. Please Read: Need Your Help

Hello Everyone

I'm sorry to say this isn't a new chapter from me. While I'm still struggling with coming up with new chapters I have stumbled across something that is alarming.

moderators are going around and yanking stories with an "M" rating, giving no warning to the authors. Supposedly this is to keep up with the compliance rules that they have invoked. My issue with this, if you think it's a problem why not create another rating such as "MA" or "M-17" so that readers know very clearly that the content in the story will be graphic.

I've personally gotten into what is deemed as "Lemon" (very graphically detail sexual or violent scenes). While not everyone's cup of tea they are still creative expressions and a written work. We can go down on the "Freedom of Speech" path as well if push comes to shove.

My main point is that these stories are just as well written as many others that I have come to enjoy. I do not appreciate telling me what I can and cannot read and believe that with just a few modifications of their rating system and some more filters (ex authors must specify why a story is rated MA-17 and it give a pop-up warning when clicking on the link to readers).

If you feel the same way I do and believe that all FanFiction stories should be allowed on this site there is a petition going around for all to sign. I encourage everyone who may read my stories to sign this.

Thanks

_Treska Silverflame_

The link is: (First part of the link is change . org without the spaces)

/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

This is the letter that is attached to the petition

STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,


End file.
